


Kill Billie, vol 3

by herumtreiber



Category: Charmed
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billie is intent on getting  back her sister, and Phoebe receives a letter from Nippy Tucker. Cole returns with an unexpected ally and defies Destiny herself. Set after Forever Charmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You've got a male

_This happens in 'Forever Charmed' three weeks after they vanquish Christy._

* * *

 

Phoebe sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She hadn't finished her column yet. She'd been typing in her laptop trying to meet Elise's deadline – because she was meeting Coop later.

She sipped daintily from her cup of Darjeeling tea, and she sat up a little. The laptop was warm against her thighs; the bright daylight illuminated the parlor. All was well in the world, after they'd vanquished Billie's evil sister. She hummed along to 'Linger,' the Cranberries song she was hearing on her iPod.

She put the cup of tea atop the psychology books that were on the chair next to the couch.

She finished typing her advice to a middle-aged man who wanted to date his brother's ex – a heated situation at best, but she hoped she'd nudged the man in the right direction.

Phoebe looked towards the right corner of the screen and groaned when she realized she had only two hours to finish.

She nearly screamed in frustration when a message came on, indicating she had an email from Elise; after taking another sip from her rapidly cooling tea, she opened the email.

_Phoebe, got another letter; it came unexpectedly but I think your answer could come in handy in the next edition. Elise_

Phoebe read the message, noting that the letter appeared to be long.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I'm a thirty-year old woman. I was happily married to a very successful, petite and adorable – though masculine – man. I had many problems with his two overbearing brothers. The three of them were a very tightly knit group – they often excluded me from their adventures. I really felt like an outsider, like I was never accepted._

_In the course of our relationship I started acting weirdly, as if I had two persons inside me; one pushing me to do good, and the other forcing me towards evil. My situation with the three brothers didn't help at all. Later…_

Phoebe stopped reading when she observed with dread several small globes of light on the screen. She raised her hands and almost threw the machine out of her lap.

"Now I've gotta redo my column," mumbled Phoebe under her breath.

She was startled when someone touched her shoulder; she hastily turned around and saw her sister Paige. Phoebe took out her earphones and put the iPod over the laptop's keyboard, on the chair.

"What's up Pheebs?"

"Don't startle me, Paige!" admonished Phoebe as she stood up and hugged her sister.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Henry's working on a case, and I had nothing to do…" Paige cocked an eyebrow and looked at Phoebe, "… so I decided to visit my big sis."

"Well, much as I'd like to chat with you, I'm busy right now," answered Phoebe with a pointed look towards her laptop. She motioned to the ceiling, "On the other hand, Billie's upstairs, working on a potion."

Phoebe lowered her voice and said conspiratorially, "Between us, I think she is working to bring back Christy." When Paige started to add something, Phoebe raised her hand, "It's ok, hon… just don't tell Piper or she'll blow a fuse."

After Paige orbed out of the parlor, Phoebe sighed resignedly and sat on the couch, she crossed her feet and propped her computer on her lap. She moved her hand to the touchpad. Making a mental note to trim her fingernails yet again, she scrolled down to the place where she'd stopped reading.

* * *

_Later I was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder. During the time I was sick, I tried to kill my husband's brothers several times. I must point out though that I repeatedly saved their lives. If it were not for me, they would have surely died._

_But the damage to my marriage was permanent. My husband divorced me, and he left me alone, bereft - on a desert island as it were. Life was bleak, and in fact, still continues to be so._

_Recently I learned that my husband and his brothers kind of adopted a boy…._

Phoebe stopped reading when the shimmering globes of light appeared in front of her and condensed into a fuming Paige.

"What happened, honey?"

Paige started pacing back and forth, gesticulating with her arms, "I don't understand it, Phoebe. I just don't get it!"

Paige grimaced, "Perhaps Billie is still mad at us over Christy. Anyway, she shooed me out of the attic. How rude!"

After putting the laptop on the couch, Phoebe rushed to hug her sister. "We just have to give her time, Paige. Christy died recently, and it's normal for Billie to resent us. We've got to be patient and wait for her to mourn."

"But she threw the Book of Shadows at me!" added Paige indignantly.

"I got out of the way just because I can orb!"

Phoebe motioned Paige to sit on the couch next to the chair, she knelt in front of her and held Paige's hands between hers, "It's one of the stages when people lose someone they love – anger. We just have to be very patient."

"For how long? This has been going on for three weeks now!" said Paige crossly.

"Wait a sec, hon. I'll fix you a cup of tea." Phoebe stood up and motioned for Paige to go with her to the kitchen.

While Phoebe busied herself brewing the tea, Paige looked around, "Where's Piper and the boys?"

Phoebe turned to her, closing the door of the cupboard. "Oh, Piper took them to their grandpa's. Chris and Wyatt miss Victor, after" – she waved her hands dramatically – "the business with Billie stealing Wyatt's power and all, they're a bit afraid of her."

Phoebe poured tea into a cup and handed it to Paige, "Anyway, they're really comfortable at Victor's."

Paige sipped her tea and sighed, frankly she found Billie's antics a bit dramatic and distasteful. She saw Piper's gingerbread cookies on the table. She took one and started eating it voraciously.

"How are things with Coop? You haven't filled me in," said Paige, waving her cookie accusatorily towards Phoebe.

"As good as can be. Coop is friendly, considerate and romantic," Phoebe looked dreamily to the window.

"He's my soulmate."

Paige pretended to gag on her cookie. She put down the cup and looked at her watch, "Oops, gotta go!

"Henry's probably finished with his work for the day." She hurriedly kissed Phoebe and disappeared in a shower of colors.

Phoebe grumbled as she put away the teacup and the dish Paige had used, "Yeah, leave everything to her big sister."

She walked to the parlor and sat down, noticing that she had only an hour and a half to finish her column. She finished reading the letter asking for her advice.

… m _y husband and his brothers kind of adopted a boy, and I heard he tried to kill them, I think he even kidnapped my ex's niece. But they just brushed it off as a teenager thing, saying 'boys will be boys.'_

_But I forgot to tell you something. After I was given treatment for my illness, I resumed my profession. I'm a plastic surgeon, and if I do say so myself – a rather successful one._

_I found some measure of contentment after my husband left me in the waste of the real life; but hearing this news, about those three and the kindness they offered the boy – something they denied me - really tears me up inside._

_What should I do, Phoebe? How can I leave my past behind when these things happen in my ex's life?_

_Forever yours,  
Nippy Tucker_

* * *

Marveling at the intimate form of address, Phoebe glared at the screen and mentally formed a response, after consulting the topmost psychology book on the chair. When she put the book back, the tottering pile threatened to collapse until she put some tomes on the floor next to the couch. Phoebe noticed absentmindedly that Paige had left her car keys behind. She snorted thinking that when you can orb around the world, a little thing like a car may seem unimportant. She typed her answer.

_Dear Ms. Tucker,_

_This is obviously a case of sexism. I bet if the person those three brutes adopted was a girl, they would not overlook her guilt._

_I would advise you to forget your ex and focus on your life, on your future success. You have surmounted disease and abandonment. Leave your ex behind, he doesn't deserve any moment you spend thinking about him._

_Look to the bright side, you don't have to spend your life conforming to the expectations of your husband's family; you are free to pursue your own goals. Pamper yourself a bit and look to the future, and people will appreciate you for who you truly are._

Sighing triumphantly, Phoebe saved the file and sent it to Elise's mailbox.

She stood up and stretched gracefully, smoothing the lines of her black slacks.

Phoebe cringed when she heard crashing noises above her, as if something heavy – like a cauldron – was being thrown around. She heard the muffled cries of Billie shouting something that sounded suspiciously like, "Damn Linux!" Shrugging, Phoebe went to the bathroom to fix her makeup.

When she was fixing a smudge on her left cheek, she remembered Paige's car keys. She'd better make sure that they were picked up, or Billie might throw them away in a fit of pique.

Phoebe made her way to the parlor and bent to pick up the keys. When she touched them, she felt as if she was being thrown into a bright tunnel, the parlor faded, and the warmth of the sunlight abandoned her, the sounds of Billie shouting above her disappeared.

* * *

Phoebe shivered; she wrapped the jacket of her suit around her. She noticed Paige's green car in front of her. There was an unmoving shape next to it, and two boys were sniffling. Phoebe ran to the figure and knelt down; she trembled when she recognized her sister.

Piper was very pale; Phoebe took her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found it, albeit somewhat weak. She turned to the boys crying - they were inside the Beetle.

Phoebe opened the door of the car and grabbed her nephew Wyatt. Chris was mindlessly rocking back and forth, bawling.

She turned around and saw Paige orbing in.

Her sister said, "Hurry, we have to get Piper and the boys out before they get us …

"They've got the Book of Shadows and are using _our_ spells!" finished Paige, glaring at the Manor.

"How'd they get it?" asked Phoebe dazedly.

Paige muttered one word, but it was enough to sink Phoebe in despair.

"Billie."

Then Phoebe felt a rush as everything went dark: the car, her sisters, her nephews. She thought that was what Paige must feel like when she orbed – the world shifted away from you.

She felt the warmth of the room percolating in, and she realized she was out of her vision of the future.


	2. Shorn of the dead

Three demons were around a rickety old table inside a store across from the Western Union in Chinatown. The smell of incense hung heavy in the air. The leader wore a black trench coat; he had thick dreadlocks. The one who nervously wrung his hands was a middle-aged man; he was dressed in a smart black suit. He had a blond crew cut and was glaring at the woman seated in front of the table.

"What's taking you so long, Daiyu?" drawled the blond in a cultured British accent.

The woman looked up from the laptop she was typing on; she hurriedly brushed aside a strand of her curly raven hair and scowled at the impertinent man. She was dressed in skintight black leather pants and a black top that showed off her figure to perfection. She had exquisite features – though her almond eyes glared daggers at the impatient demon.

"Our site went offline a few moments ago, must be a blackout or something," Daiyu pressed repeatedly the enter key.

"Can't you keep Stack in line, Brutus?" added she impatiently, arching an eyebrow at the leader.

Brutus shrugged and pointedly looked at the aluminum laptop.

"Just give me a sec, there must be a battle between factions in the Underworld that's causing the power to go off," she lifted the hand that was resting on the keyboard and admired her fingernails.

Stack growled impatiently, "It was a bloody bad idea to connect us to the mortals' web!"

Brutus lazily lifted his hand and opened his palm; instantly a fireball appeared and he turned to the British demon with a bored look, "You were sayin'?"

Stack shut up and wisely kept his mumblings to himself.

"Ah, finally we're online again," chirped Daiyu while she typed enthusiastically on the demonic laptop.

Stack walked away from the table; he looked out the grimy windows, glaring at the red banner of the Western Union across the street. He twisted to the left when he perceived someone shimmering.

"Finally the Avatar deigns to grace us with his august presence," drawled Stack sarcastically.

A thin man walked towards the table. He was dressed all in black; he had a shirt with a clerical collar and long robes. He had a thin, ascetic face and his black hair liberally peppered with grey was tied in a severe ponytail.

The man had an evil-looking moustache and a white beard. He looked like an aging rock star or a theater critic of the New York Times.

"Did you get to her?" asked the newcomer, his piercing grey eyes looked sharply at the faces of the three denizens of the Underworld.

"I cannot emphasize enough the urgency of this project; we must reach her, or all magic will end," continued the Avatar, raising his hands in the air.

Daiyu looked up from the screen and glared at the man, "Yes, we know that. Care to enlighten us why?"

The Avatar grimaced, "The Charmed Ones are invincible – but the one chink in their armor is the girl."

He lifted an eyebrow, "The Triad proved that - they almost destroyed them, but in doing so, they would have destroyed the balance of good and evil."

Daiyu rolled her eyes at the pompous Avatar. She was a bit distracted and her index finger slid on the touchpad, cutting the connection she'd been patiently waiting for. Muttering soflty under her breath about boring Avatars, she called up the window with the google results.

"But now the Charmed Ones themselves are poised on the edge, they might destroy us all," continued the oblivious thin man.

"We must reach them first" - Avatar Alpha balled up his fists –"and finish them off."

* * *

Billie paced around the attic, looking for something to smash. Although the cauldron made a satisfying sound when it crashed against the floor, she needed to destroy something.

She glared at her laptop – she was so close to finding the solution to bring back Christy. She brushed a strand of her blond hair off her face. She stuck her hands on the back pockets of her blue jeans, which were riding low on her hips.

She walked towards the Book of Shadows, muttering about nosy Paige. The half-whitelighter wanted to brew a potion with her – as if she had the time!

Billie bent down and picked up the Book, she idly brushed off a tenacious dust bunny that clung to the Triquetra and finally she put it on its lectern. She patted the book and walked towards the windows.

She saw Paige's green Beetle parked in front of the lawn.

"Figures the high and mighty Paige doesn't need a car!" She scowled at the silly gramophone and kicked the cauldron, yelping when she hurt her foot.

Billie limped to the sofa and wearily sat down next to her laptop. She bent down and typed the URL address of the site she'd found while googling for magical missing siblings.

She muttered under her breath as she typed, "www dot daemon dot linux dot com."

She pressed the enter key with her pinky and nothing happened.

Billie limped away from the sofa and sat down for a moment on the antique chair. She pouted at the indifferent screen, but when nothing happened she returned to the sofa and opened the browser to google for a reputable computer technician. She moved aside the notebook where she'd written down all the adventures of the Halliwell sisters.

The website she'd recently found offered a seemingly impeccable way to get Christy back - trouble was, she needed to download a certain scrying program that required the daemon linux.

It was hard to download it though, the laptop appeared to be malfunctioning - either that or the website was down, but what reputable site was offline for long periods of time? She huffed and closed the browser window.

She just missed Christy so much – after the death of her parents, Christy was the only person left in this world that she could call her own. The boys she met were interested in one thing only – her body. They didn't seem to appreciate her swashbuckling ways, her need to assert her independence and fight for herself. They expected either a simpering blonde or the girl next door they dreamed about. They simply couldn't deal with her dashing away at inopportune moments to fight demons.

There was a boy from college, his name was Sean Thurmond. The preppy guy seemed to be genuinely interested in her and appeared to support her independent ways. She went on several dates with him and she couldn't help but fall for the guy. His brown eyes and chiseled features were a bonus, but she was mainly impressed by his maturity.

During her fourth date, after she had to take a call on her cell phone from Piper - informing her of a demoness terrorizing the patrons of P3 - she hurried away and promised Sean she would explain her apparently random need to go to her relatives.

She assisted a weary Piper in vanquishing the demoness, a strawberry blonde girl that seemed out of place in the modern décor of the club. Paige was busy assisting one of her charges in France, and Phoebe was away schmoozing with Coop, her schmaltzy boyfriend. Billie frowned, reflecting that Coop's sentimental platitudes seemed to be affecting Phoebe more and more lately, judging by the way she tried to explain everything away based on cheap slogans apparently lifted from the back of a Hallmark card.

Billie scrunched up her face and perfectly mimicked Phoebe's self-righteous tone, "Anger is just one stage in mourning… blah blah blah."

She mused aloud, "Perhaps she's been this sickeningly sweet all along. No wonder Cole tried to off her.

"Wait, Cole didn't want to kill her – it was Phoebe who vanquished him. How many times?" – Billie opened the notebook and read several passages – "Three times that I know of. And Phoebe has the gall to talk about forgiveness!"

Billie looked intently at the screen and the wallpaper of the San Francisco skyline, remembering when she met Sean in a downtown café and explained her absence truthfully.

The impulsive guy couldn't stand the thought that he'd been dating a witch and threatened to go to the police. Billie managed to somewhat calm him down and made him promise to delay his tattling.

That night she looked up a certain spell in the Book of Shadows to erase memories and she used it on Sean the next day. When Phoebe caught her putting back the Book, Billie managed to explain the situation concisely – still the petite witch exploded. She called Paige on the phone and she orbed in a moment later, fuming – even her globes of light appeared to pulse angrily.

Piper got home and after learning about Billie's transgression, she adopted her tough mom persona. They just didn't get it!

The Charmed Ones couldn't understand her, they had seemingly forgotten their origins and how they had to cope with magic intruding into their everyday lives. They led charmed lives indeed – they'd found true love, they had careers and handled well their magical and everyday lives. They just didn't comprehend how hard it was for Billie to go to college, try to find a guy that was somewhat interesting - and who understood why she suddenly dashed off in the middle of their date. The Halliwells were just too mature for her.

She needed someone closer to her own age – she needed Christy. Although her sister had led her to evil, still she believed Christy loved her till the bitter end. Perhaps if there'd been more time in the whirlwind that occurred during those last days, she could've managed to persuade her to abandon the evil side. If Billie hadn't been so innocent, if she'd been more mature - if the sisters had really listened to her in time.

Take Paige for instance. She orbed into the attic and found Billie fuming, intent on entering that darned website, and instead of offering her help, she blithely announced it was time for them to bond through making a potion. Billie tried to shoo her away from the room; still Paige insisted on brewing the darned potion, gesticulating wildly as was her wont – until Billie threw the Book of Shadows at her and she orbed away.

Billie tugged her blouse, and then she bent down to type the URL once again, hoping that she could finally enter that website.

She looked up when the door was opened and smiled weakly when she saw Leo entering. He was holding a T-wrench with his right hand. He wore a striped shirt and khaki pants.

"Hi!" said Leo, sporting a boyish grin. "What are you doing?"

Billie moved her hand over the touchpad, closing the browser.

"Uhm… just googling something."

She smiled shrewdly, "Do you know how I can get a daemon Linux?"

Leo passed the wrench from one hand to another, "I might – depends on what you want it for?"

"I just found this awesome game, but it needs this little thing," Billie blew away a strand of her hair that kept getting over her left eye.

"You should try it sometime."

"Can't – I'm too busy with Wyatt and Chris."

Suddenly the wrench vanished in a shower of light.

"Oops, Wyatt's at it again. Phoebe's probably too busy working to watch out for her devious nephew. Gotta go."

Leo walked to the door; he turned to look at Billie one last time, "By the way, I'll look into your problem – if I have the time."

Billie waved her hand and bent down to open the browser window yet again.

* * *

Deep beneath San Francisco, in the Underworld, there was a cavern lit by the fire of two sconces. The shadows seemed to dance around a man seated in front of a rock that served as a makeshift table. He was dressed in a threadbare brown suit. His leather shoes were scoffed and his white shirt was wrinkled – missing the top button.

The man had a stubble and as he turned to the left and grabbed a sheet of paper, the light revealed his striking blue eyes.

Unmindful of his unkempt appearance, the man continued writing intently. Sometimes he stopped and nibbled the tip of the ballpoint pen he was writing with. He was trying to frame his thoughts in a somewhat orderly fashion - trying to woo the woman he still loved, across the chasm that separated them. Being a lawyer, he was used to writing in a concise, curt manner – listing the pros and cons of a position, dryly stating his viewpoint. But this was different, he needed to let go of logic and grab his emotions by the tail, as it were.

He mussed his short black hair with his left hand as he tried to find the right words to make her understand, to make her realize her errors – because time was running out for her and her bothersome sisters. If they didn't change, if they continued in their stubborn ways, they were bound to be vanquished.

Giving up for the moment, he stood up and walked to the opening of the cave. He lazily stretched his arms and rolled his neck; living in a rock cave was hardly what he had been accustomed to – in his other lives. When his stomach growled, he realized he hadn't had a warm meal in quite some time. Time to go and steal some demon's food.

As his thoughts shifted away from his loved one and her predicament, his features softened - and thinking of the mayhem he was going to cause, a devilish grin spread across his handsome face.

The man shimmered away, but not exactly in the common demonic manner. His silhouette turned black for a moment, and the darkness decomposed in small spheres that became translucent and finally turned a bright golden color – perhaps the same shade as the sunlight filtering through the canopies of the trees in the Golden Gate Park.

An indeterminate amount of time passed while the sconces continued flickering, until the man reappeared.

He had changed his clothes, now he was wearing black pants and a beige shirt. He was shaved and he'd combed his hair. The tall man sighed and made his way to the center of the cave.

He sat down on the small rock and resumed writing his letter. This time, the words seemed to flow more easily - as always when he thought about this woman, passion overwhelmed him. Finally the man finished writing, signing the letter with a flourish. Now he had to get it to his unwitting demonic contact so it could be sent to the world above – the world of innocents and magic. He desperately yearned to feel again the warmth of the sunlight upon his face, the soft caresses of the breeze upon his cheeks, the hustle and bustle of everyday life – he missed this as much as he missed Phoebe.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, thinking that perhaps it was time for a nap.

"Still pining for Phoebe? I hope you don't stalk her this time, Cole."

Cole Turner cringed and turned to look at the woman he once hated with a passion. Now she was his partner in crime, the one that helped hone his intuition and the only Halliwell who seemed to understand where he was coming from, at long last.

The woman stepped away from the shadows and into the small pool of light cast by the flickering sconces. She moved with a certain grace and poise that belied her presumed condition. She wore blue jeans that hugged her generous hips. She had a black blouse and a small golden necklace. Her jet black hair almost reached her waist.

She defiantly cocked an eyebrow at him; her remarkable blue eyes dancing with mirth.

He stood up and spread his arms, "What did I ever do to get saddled with you?"

She crossed her arms and pouted at him, "Now, don't make me answer that. Don't you appreciate little ol' me?"

Cole huffed and grabbed the letter, "I've got to go and put this in Daiyu's bag."

He smiled winsomely, "Don't you have to go back to the Elders, Prue?"

"Those stuck-up robed losers don't like me. They think I'm too much trouble," huffed Prue Halliwell.

"They just don't get it. They ignore my warnings, just because I didn't have premonitions like Phoebe," continued Prue, moving a strand of her hair off her face.

She looked sharply at the letter and squinted her eyes, making it fly to her hands.

Prue moved away from Cole, who vainly tried to get back his letter.

She opened it and began reading it, "My, my – I must say I never knew you were this good, Cole."

"When are you going to reveal yourself to your sisters, Prue?"

"All in good time, Cole. First they have to realize that the dangers they'll face require more than the Power of Three," Prue closed the letter and handed it to Cole with a mocking bow.


	3. The two powers

Phoebe closed softly the door to her office in the Bay Mirror. She glanced briefly towards her sisters' photo on the notice board and made the mental note to have it framed. Phoebe put her bag on the desk and looked to the screen. She grimaced when she noticed the yellow post-it notes - she had to complete tomorrow's column.

Sighing, Phoebe moved the keyboard towards her and prepared to open the document she'd been working on. She moved her mouse and the Golden Gate Bridge screensaver disappeared. She sat down and typed her password; when the window opened she started typing.

When Phoebe was half-way framing her answer, someone knocked on the door. Phoebe bade them enter, as she continued typing. Phoebe moved her gaze leftward and saw a very pretty woman. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my office," the woman tugged the strap of her bag and smiled disarmingly, "my name's Melinda Hall. I'm the new art critic."

"Well, Elise didn't tell me about you," Phoebe smiled and motioned to the chair.

Melinda sat down on the edge of the chair, "I'm so excited to be working here! Elise wants me to write about the Mesoamerican exhibit." She smiled brightly at Phoebe, "I have a minor in Ancient History, you know."

Looking from Melinda to the screen Phoebe frowned, "You happen to know anything about the Maya calendar?"

"There's this woman that wrote me a letter," Phoebe pushed away the keyboard and reclined on her chair.

Melinda pointed to letters atop the inbox on the desk, "You're the advice columnist, right?"

Phoebe nodded, "Yes, I need to do some research, and you might know about this. Anyway, this woman's convinced that the Mayans got the date wrong and the world really ends this year. Can you believe that? She broke off with her boyfriend and" – Phoebe waved her hands – "is afraid to start a new relationship because she fears there's no point."

"Well, I have some time," replied Melinda. "I have an appointment with the curator of the museum," she raised her hand and looked at her watch, "but that's in three hours. Shoot away!"

Before Phoebe could question her any further, Melinda pointed to the photo of the Halliwell sisters on the notice board, "Who are they?"

Phoebe gazed lovingly at it, "That's me with my sisters." She stood up, and moved to the board, skirting the file cabinet; she took out the photo and showed it to Melinda.

"That's Piper – she's holding my nephew, Wyatt. Isn't he cute?" gushed Phoebe.

Phoebe pointed to her other sister, "That's Paige on the left; she's wearing this dark blouse. She looks marvelous as usual. And I'm in the center."

Melinda smiled fondly, "From the way you speak about them, you three must be very close."

"Yes, we are, we've been through a lot," said Phoebe with a bright smile.

The two women struck up a conversation. Phoebe found it very easy talking to Melinda, who appeared to be very intuitive.

Phoebe waved her arms excitedly, talking about her nephews, "You wouldn't believe how fast they grow! It seems like yesterday they were little babies; now they go to day care, they just" – she raised her left hand above the desk – "grow so fast! It's so wonderful seeing them grow…"

Phoebe turned to look wistfully out of the window.

Melinda picked up on her shifting mood and commented gently, "You seem a bit sad all of a sudden."

"It's just that I wish my oldest sister, Prue…"

She leaned towards Melinda, "You would have loved her, she liked the arts very much, just like you."

Phoebe opened the drawer of her desk and took out another photo. She handed it to Melinda and pointed to the brunette, "That's Prue - she passed away. I wish she could have seen her nephews."

Phoebe sighed, wishing she could get her big sister back. This bereft feeling she got when she thought about Prue led her to cut Billie some slack in her endeavor to bring back Christy, because it was something she empathized with. Something she wished she could do herself – if only the Elders would allow Prue to return.

"I bet Prue would boss her nephews around," Phoebe smiled fondly, "I had these huge fights with her, but in the end they made us closer."

Phoebe looked sadly at the photo, "I miss her so much - I haven't seen her since she passed away."

Melinda shot her an uncomprehending look while Phoebe explained, "I mean, I haven't dreamed about her!" After all, not everyone spoke regularly with their deceased relatives.

Melinda brushed aside a strand of her blond hair and nodded.

"I just miss her and those times," continued Phoebe, "They were turbulent, but as I look back on them - I realize they were the best years of our lives because we were complete."

Phoebe resolutely pushed back the memories of Cole that inevitably came up when she thought about Prue's last year; she didn't feel anger toward him, just a crushing sense of defeat, of what could have been. Sometimes, when she though about Billie and the chance she and her sisters gave her, she wondered what could've happened if they'd given Cole the benefit of the doubt. But that was the past, and Cole was gone for good. She didn't feel victorious when she considered this, just wistful.

Instead she wondered why the Elders didn't want Prue's ghost to visit them - after all, they allowed Grams that privilege.

Melinda smiled wryly, "I know just what you mean. I grew up in Minnesota." She looked intently at Phoebe, "Four years ago I had to move to the East Coast."

Phoebe put the two photos on the edge of her desk and lovingly brushed them while Melinda talked.

"I couldn't visit my family – my bosses didn't allow me the time," Melinda said, frowning, "They are these know-it-all types that decide your every move. Even when they act completely irrational they say they are doing it," Melinda lifted her hands and made quotations marks in the air, "for the greater good, you know?"

Phoebe nodded, thinking about how the Elders acted sometimes – like when they erased Leo's memories and Piper almost died. She and Paige went all the way to Texas to fetch Leo, only to be thwarted when that smarmy Elder orbed away with Leo.

Then the door burst open and Piper came in, "Phoebe, could you watch Wyatt and…" she stopped, noticing the blond woman for the first time.

Phoebe introduced them, "Piper, this is Melinda – she's the new art critic." She motioned to Piper, "And this is my sister…."

"Piper," chimed Melinda, enthusiastically shaking Piper's hand. "I feel like I know you from Phoebe's description. So you need a babysitter?"

Piper shot her a baffled look, and Melinda hastened to explain, "Phoebe was actually telling me about her nephews." Melinda's face lit up with excitement, "I bet they are a lot of trouble, boys at that age often are."

Piper smiled proudly, "Yes, those two are a handful. They're so cute though."

Melinda looked fondly at Phoebe and Piper, "I know just what you mean."

The three women talked a bit more when Paige knocked on the door and sauntered into the room.

Paige looked at Melinda and briefly covered her mouth, "Oops, Phoebe, didn't know you had company!"

At that moment the room started shaking, a plastic box dropped to the floor and spilled letters; the envelopes that were on Phoebe's inbox fell. The two photos of the Halliwells also toppled to the floor.

"What the heck?" said Piper as Phoebe hurriedly hugged her and Paige, who appeared very startled. Melinda stood up and joined the group hug – the Charmed Ones welcomed her as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The ceiling lights started flickering and casting strange shadows. Three of the occupants were astonished; Melinda stepped aside from the surprised sisters and tremblingly crossed her arms, successfully faking a surprised look.

Unnoticed by the occupants of the room, the two pictures of the Halliwells merged into one containing the four sisters - together at last.

Slowly the shaking subsided and the light returned to normal.

Opening the door, a man peered into the room and then walked in. He appeared to be in his mid twenties; he was very tall, with handsome features and short-cropped black hair. The man smiled winsomely at the women and said, "We just had a minor earthquake, thankfully nothing big." He frowned at Melinda, who scowled back.

Phoebe looked beyond the man's broad shoulders to the pandemonium in the offices of the newspaper. People were running to and fro, and there were sheets strewn all over the floor.

He looked to the ceiling, announcing, "It seems the light bulbs were malfunctioning again, I'll have to tell maintenance."

Phoebe looked at him and shivered, something in his demeanor was strangely evocative. She asked a bit aggressively, "And who are you?"

The man tugged his tie, "I'm Kyle, Kyle Thomas." He pointed to the floor, "I'm an intern at the law firm two floors below. My boss is a friend of Elise – your boss."

He extended his hand and Phoebe reluctantly approached him. When she touched his hand, she felt sparks course through her arm. She couldn't help but notice how her small hand fit perfectly into his. Phoebe felt something special when the newcomer's piercing blue eyes looked intently at her. This moment had a special quality to it, beyond the earthquake and the lights.

As if coming out of a daze, Phoebe broke the contact. Paige and Melinda were apparently engaged in a staring contest, and Phoebe turned to introduce them, missing the moment when Kyle moved his hand over her computer. None of them noticed except a smirking Melinda.

Paige reluctantly shook Melinda's hand, while she narrowed her eyes at the man. There was something about him that she distrusted instinctively, perhaps her whitelighter instincts were telling her something.

Melinda smiled warmly, "You're just like I imagined." When Paige raised an eyebrow, Melinda explained, "Your sister, she spoke so well about you. I wanted to meet you, and I must say you are just like she described."

Paige shrugged, turning to Piper, she said, "I didn't find you at the Manor, and you turned off your phone. I figured I'd find you here."

Kyle went to the door and motioned to Melinda, "I think your boss wants to see you."

Melinda went to the door; grabbing the handle, she turned to the sisters and gave them a small wave, "I'll see you later, bye!"

She went to the office across the hall and entered just behind Kyle. When she closed the door, he passed a hand over his face and dispelled the glamour.

The man turned into Cole, who smirked at the woman.

"Really, Prue – couldn't you think of a better name? You might as well call yourself Melinda Halliwell and give away your identity!"

The woman huffed and walked to the mirror on the wall, she traced her lips with the fingertips of her right hand. Looking back from the mirror, the reflection of Prue Halliwell glared at Cole, "Yes, and your name was so original – Kyle Thomas! Couldn't you have been a bit more… original?"

Cole defended himself, "Hey, I had to think up something fast! I felt the floor shaking, I knew the moment you four were reunited would be special, but you caused a small earthquake. Really, Prue!"

Prue shot back, "Just how do you know that name – Melinda - holds a special meaning for us?" She snapped her fingers, "Yeah, I forgot - you went to the past and tried to kidnap newborn Melinda Warren in Salem!"

Cole held up his hands pleadingly, "That's all in the past, Prue. Water under the bridge, so to speak. I made amends; I even saved Piper's life when I was in limbo, for crying out loud!"

He wondered aloud, "I guess Piper will not automatically blow me up, and with you on my side…"

Prue snorted and Cole glared at her, "Albeit reluctantly, there's only Paige to woo." Prue blew a strand of hair off her face, "And Phoebe. Don't forget her!"

"Of course! So Paige – she hated me with a passion. But I wonder…"

Prue crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Cole, "Just don't plot to hurt Paige to make yourself look good, Cole!"

"Of course not, Prue – what do you take me for?" huffed Cole. Then he raised his hands, "Don't answer!"

Prue shrugged, "Anyway, do you think the Elders are aware that we reunited?"

He replied indifferently, "I guess with this earthquake, even those oblivious know-it-alls sat up and noticed."

Cole walked to the window and drew up the blinds, peering at the skyline outside the window and the bright afternoon sunlight.

"But their hands are tied. The die was cast the moment I escaped from the clutches of the stuffy Angel of Destiny." He snorted, "She wanted to keep me in Limbo forever."

* * *

After Paige and Piper orbed away to the Manor, Phoebe turned to her computer. She groaned when she noticed there was still one document Elise apparently wanted her to answer.

Wearily moving the mouse, she opened it and read:

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I desperately need your advice. You see, I'm about to marry this wonderful woman who's been nothing but warm and kind to me._

_Yet I feel strangely incomplete; let me assure you it's not her fault - she is marvelous. It's just that several years ago, I fell in love with another woman. I remember perfectly her slicked-back hair gleaming in the California sun. She is warm, compassionate - the embodiment of passion - a spitfire who won't stay down, no matter what life throws at her._

_She made me realize that there's more to life than fame and success; she stirred my very soul - something I didn't think I possessed until the moment I fell in love with her. She awoke something in me in ways I can't describe. Her kisses were soft and bright like heaven – her scorn was hot and scorching like hell. Reflected in her onyx eyes I saw my future and my past. Though destiny tore us apart and I haven't seen her in years, in my mind she remains the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, for 'age cannot wither her…_

"…nor custom stale her infinite variety," whispered Phoebe as her fingertips softly touched his words on the screen. There was something about this man's desperate letter that called to her very soul. Phoebe remembered the story of how Cole helped Piper when Leo finally fell from grace. This was something that Cole – somehow it always came back to him – would have said. Shivering, she continued reading.

_The memory of our love will always call me back from this limbo I inhabit; my spirit will return to her, wherever I may go. I will be forever incomplete without her; but the love of my life forgot me and moved on. I heard she found somebody new and I'm sure she'll marry him. Though I cry inside, I wish her the complete life she earnestly desires. I hope he can give her what I was unable to provide._

_So my question is this: should I marry my current partner, this caring woman - knowing that there is a part of me that will always belong to the other woman, her who was my soul mate? Should I finally bow to destiny and just move on with my life?_

_I'll always hold Her in my heart; her face will surely be the last thing I remember, her name will I whisper before I die._

_Yours,  
Julian M._

Phoebe looked at the words on the screen, her mind whirling. This man's passion evoked strong feelings in her. She wanted to tell him to pursue this woman, to fight for the love he desperately wanted. Phoebe, who once was the avatar of the Goddess of Love, would always believe that love can conquer anything, that it can thwart destiny itself.

Phoebe returned to the present when the screen suddenly emptied. In that split second before the screensaver came on, she could see her reflection on the shiny surface of the monitor. Despite her budding romance with Coop, there was a certain emptiness in her eyes, they didn't have the sparkle they had when she, Piper and Prue were together – when she had Cole.

And in that moment, she realized that there was unfinished business, memories that survived the unrelenting passage of time. Tragic moments – but also the love and passion that she once knew when Prue – and Cole – were with her. She wiped a lonely tear that rolled down her cheek and bent down to type her reply.


	4. Pity of angels

Phoebe was about to turn off the lights of her office and head back to her apartment when her cell phone rang. She put her bag on her desk and took out the phone, glancing at it, she read the caller ID. It was Billie.

"Hey Phoebe, I was wondering if you know about computers?" said Billie tentatively.

"Forget it, I'll find the information somewhere else." Billie sighed.

Before she hung up, Phoebe hastened to add, "Wait, honey! Perhaps I can help you. What's the problem?"

"It's just - I can't get this program to run. Leo was going to help me but I can't get a hold of him, he's too busy taking care of Chris and Wyatt."

Phoebe sat down on the chair and gazed at the screen where she'd just read that passionate letter. She listened to Billie explaining about her problem with the daemon Linux. Phoebe shook her head and watched her reflection on the dead screen as she traced her lips with her left hand.

"Well, honey – I really don't know as much as you about computers," Phoebe hefted the phone and changed it to her other hand – "I just use them. But, there's a whole bunch of information - self-help videos. You know, on youtube."

Phoebe swiveled on her chair, "You might find the answer there."

"I'll do that, Phoebe, thanks!" said Billie, ending the call.

Phoebe put the phone on her bag and stood up. She looked around at the office, remembering when she started working there. She grimaced when she remembered Cole and the times he'd sauntered into the room.

Phoebe got out of the room, softly closing the door; in her mind, she was also closing the door on her remembrance of Cole. She made the mental note to stop thinking so much about her former husband. _Wherever he is, Cole's out of my life for good,_ thought Phoebe poignantly.

Phoebe went to the elevator. She entered it and distractedly pressed the button for the basement. On the tenth floor, the elevator stopped. Phoebe tugged the strap of her bag and when she looked up, she noticed Kyle, the handsome man that worked in the law firm. The tall man touched nervously his blue silk tie. Smiling warmly at Phoebe, he said, "Working late?"

Phoebe grinned lopsidedly, brushing aside a strand of her hair, "Yeah, I got a deadline and" - she tapped her bag nervously - "I have to research my answers."

She began to explain, "I'm the…"

".. advice columnist at the paper," finished Kyle, looking sharply at her. "I know that."

Kyle tugged the lapel of his jacket self-consciously. "Actually, I have a question for you" - he held up his hands - "if I'm not imposing on your time."

The elevator stopped at the second basement, where Phoebe had parked her Mini Cooper.

Kyle motioned to the door and said, "After you."

Phoebe stepped out, feeling a bit skittish - like she was on a date or something. She looked over her shoulder at Kyle and said, "Go on! I might as well hear you out."

She walked briskly along the corridor and continued, "Who knows? It might give me ideas for the next column."

Kyle sauntered along Phoebe, "Well, to make a long story short, I was engaged to this buxom blonde" - he smiled nervously - "but we broke up."

Phoebe turned her face and shot back, "Typical male! So you are interested only in pretty women!"

Kyle shot Phoebe a disarming grin, "No, it is a good thing of course - but I love when the woman I'm with is a fighter, you know?"

He gestured with his hands, "Someone who gives as good as she gets, someone that keeps me on my toes."

Phoebe waved her left arm; her bag bumped against Kyle's Armani jacket. "Come on, you'd probably dump such a 'fighter' in a heartbeat."

He replied heatedly, "Never! Truth is, a shy girl would probably bore me to tears – someone who was interested only in a normal, boring life."

Phoebe looked intently at Kyle, seemingly mesmerized by the spark in his eyes. The light overhead made his pale face contrast sharply with his black suit. Kyle spread his arms and spoke passionately, "I want someone with spark - I want fire. A woman who lives life to the fullest."

He opened the door of the basement and held it open for Phoebe. He smirked, motioning for her to walk ahead. "This girl I was with? She was an incorrigible liar though."

The sound of Phoebe's heels echoed eerily through the basement as the two walked side by side. The night was cool, though not uncomfortably so. Phoebe was completely engaged in Kyle's story. She chanced to look at him and noticed that the color of his striking eyes appeared to change according to the ambient light; at that moment they seemed to be grey. Her left arm touched occasionally his, and every time that happened, she shivered.

Kyle's easy strides faltered a bit as he continued, "She fibbed, making up stories for everything - I just couldn't tell what was true or false any more and so I broke up with her."

Phoebe walked beside the tall man and somehow it felt a bit like a déjà vu experience – as if she had done this countless times.

"So, that seems pretty simple; you two broke up, and each went their separate way." She punched Kyle's arm playfully. "What do you need me for?"

"Ouch!" He mock-grimaced. "That happened two years ago. I've had several girlfriends since. But…"

Kyle stopped when they got to Phoebe's car. She opened it and reclined on the chassis, "What happened then?"

Kyle smiled lazily, "Well, she came here and begged me to take her back. She says she's changed and" - he softly touched Phoebe's arm - "that she is not a liar anymore."

"But I don't trust her." Kyle gazed intently into her eyes, "I believe that a leopard can't change his spots."

"You should give her a chance," said Phoebe as she bent down to put her bag in the back seat.

"People can change, it is not written in stone that they will always remain the same." She turned and punched him in the arm again, "You're being rather stubborn."

Kyle replied calmly, "But isn't truth and falsehood something completely separated? I think that you, above anybody, knows that the twain shall never mix."

Phoebe raised her eyebrow and Kyle shrugged, "I get that from reading your column."

He smirked, "I believe in destiny."

Phoebe put her right foot on the car's floor and sighed exasperatedly; this conversation got suddenly too serious. She wanted to change Kyle's mind, the guy seemed sweet but he was very opinionated and self-righteous. Phoebe said calmly, "I think people do change; I bet your girl has really turned a new leaf. People don't have…"

Phoebe waved her hands; she looked at him sharply, trying to find the correct words to penetrate that seemingly stubborn head, "I don't know, a microchip in their heads. They're not robots, you know. They change with time."

Kyle – or rather Cole Turner – gasped. Phoebe looked so beautiful; her eyes sparkling with her inner fire, her face lively. The overhead lights shined on her hair, which framed her exquisite features. Her face reminded him strongly of the bust of Nefertiti, or a Renaissance painting.

She was as captivating and beautiful as always - and it was all he could do not to take her in his arms and never let her go. But if he had learned anything about Phoebe, it was that she was her own woman. She had to do things her way, arrive at her own conclusions. So with a bittersweet smile, he listened to the woman he loved above everything.

"Just give her a chance," Phoebe smiled sweetly."Your face lights up when you speak about this girl. It seems to me that you still care for her."

Phoebe gazed into his blue eyes, noticing the gray sparkles within. She said airily "If I've learned everything, it is that love _always_ prevails."

Kyle cocked his eyebrow and gesticulated with his arms. "You really think that?"

He managed to calm down,"So - you are with the love of your life and you will marry him, right?"

Phoebe shot back, "Of course, I'm with the love of…" she trailed off.

Phoebe paused, meditating her answer. Sure, she loved Coop, just as she'd loved Zane – and Jason before him. But there was something missing, and if she was true to herself, the love of her life remained Cole Turner – and he was forever gone. So she couldn't finish; she blushed instead.

Kyle decided to spare Phoebe the embarrassment and smiled brightly, "Don't worry. You've given me enough food for thought."

Kyle smiled tenderly and reached slowly for her face. Phoebe tensed, expecting him to kiss her, but his hand tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Phoebe had the sudden urge to kiss those smiling lips, but she remembered Coop, who was probably waiting for her at her apartment, and she controlled herself.

Phoebe shivered, thinking of her confused love life. Mistakenly thinking that Phoebe was cold, Kyle took off his Armani jacket and put it around her shoulders. If his hands felt soft and warm upon her shoulders, if they lingered a bit too long - neither one of them mentioned it.

"Get into that car. I bet your boyfriend is waiting impatiently for you."

Kyle gazed into Phoebe's eyes and continued softly, "Any man would be foolish not to do so."

Phoebe essayed a weak smile, "Sure, see you around."

She entered her car and Kyle softly closed the door.

He waved at her. Shaking her head, Phoebe turned the key and started the car. As she drove away from him, she saw his forlorn face in the rear view mirror. Phoebe thought that Kyle seemed very sad all of a sudden.

* * *

On Friday morning, Piper was buying food in the supermarket. She was late for her appointment with the manager of the Fourgänger, a new group that she wanted for P3. Luckily she didn't have to change, her smart jacket was the one she wore to that failed interview – which ended with her being thrown in prison. Piper shook her head, perhaps she shouldn't have let Paige persuade her to wear this outfit.

Piper frowned at her cart, it was loaded with food, but she couldn't find the oregano she needed. She grabbed a bottle of Riesling to go with the salmon she wanted to prepare tonight. She was engaged in the eternal battle – trying to educate Leo about which was the correct wine for the different meals. When she finally found the oregano, Piper heaved a satisfied sigh – until she looked at her list and saw another item.

She mumbled under her breath, "Apparently Leo's watching too many Home Improvement reruns!"

Scowling, she made her way to the hardware section, pushing her cart as if it were a runaway demon intent on vanquishing her.

"Drills… cordless drills" – mumbled Piper as she peered at the signs overhead – "driver drills… drill drivers – whatever. Where are you!"

She finally reached the correct shelf. She looked at the list and then gazed frustratedly at the topmost shelf. _What a lucky day_ , thought Piper irritatedly.

She looked around but no employee was near, just how was she supposed to reach that high?

With the corner of her eyes she noticed a flash of bright light; she sighed when Paige orbed in. Her sister was wearing a magenta blouse and black slacks.

Noticing Piper's scowling face, Paige said airily, "What gives, sis?"

Piper raised her arms, "It's everything! I have an appointment with the manager of an act."

She pushed away her cart, "I have to get the groceries and" – she pouted and pointed upwards –" that darned powertool is just too high!"

Paige scrunched up her nose, "No problem, Paige is here!"

She looked at the uppermost shelf. Opening her palm, she said, "Powertool!"

But instead of the tool orbing in, the whole shelf shined brightly and appeared to be about to topple down on the two unsuspecting sisters. Startled, Piper raised her arms and spread her hands - and what happened next astounded them.

Instead of the shelf and the store freezing around them, everything stopped and then moved backwards. The shining spheres in which the shelf and the tools had been transformed moved upwards and rested on their original places – they slowly stopped shining and congealed into their original shapes. Paige and Piper observed a woman who had been pushing a cart two aisles away moving backwards. The woman had dropped a lightbulb and the two witches stood agape, watching the smashed lightbulb come together; the pieces fused until it was whole and it finally moved upward to the woman's hand.

The scene stopped and then time resumed its natural flow.

Scowling, Paige turned to her surprised sister, "Ok, so what happened?"

The two witches turned to the woman when they heard the sound of the lightbulb crashing. The woman exclaimed, "Shoot! Why did I get out of bed today?"

Paige and Piper shared a smile. Then Piper grabbed her cart and put it between them, as if it were a shield against the frowning Paige.

"Now you can make things go backwards or what?" said Paige, lifting an eyebrow enquiringly.

Glaring at Paige, Piper raised her arms. "Hey, I don't know what happened! Don't you dare accuse me of anything, Paige!"

Paige scowled and tapped her foot, "Well, I didn't make that woman walk backwards! I didn't know you were a time machine!"

Paige gazed upward at the box with the cordless drill. "Who are you anyway, Piper Halli Wells?"

Paige opened her hand and whispered, "Powertool!"

This time the only thing that orbed in was the box. Scowling, Piper yanked the box from Paige's hand and put it in her cart.

Piper tutted, "It wasn't me who orbed the whole shelf down, mister! Really, Paige, what's with your powers? Is your whitelighter side getting out of control?"

"Well, what's with yours and moving things in the past?" shot back Paige.

Paige put her hand on her chin and frowned.

"Mmmh, our powers seem to have increased" - Paige squared her shoulders - "that's not a good thing, in my humble opinion."

When they were on the checkout lane, Piper turned to Paige, "How are things with Henry?"

Paige took out the oregano bag and hefted it in her hand. When she noticed Piper scowling at the bag, she hurriedly put it on the counter near the bottle of wine.

"Everything's all right. Henry's working on a case. Several students have gone missing lately." Paige frowned, thinking about Henry's words.

"There's something odd though. The only link Henry's found is that these college students had just returned from an archeological dig. They were researching a burial site in a Maya pyramid."

After Piper paid the bill, the sisters made their way to her van. Piper muttered each time the cart hit a bump on the parking lot.

Piper looked at her sister and demanded, "Aren't you afraid you're going to orb in a place where people might" - she looked at Paige accusingly - "you know, see you?"

Paige grinned, "No, I can see where I'm going to orb. I get a feeling when someone's present who doesn't know about my powers."

Piper commented wryly, "Then how do you explain your orbing in when Phoebe's colleague, Melinda, was there?"

Paige shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know – perhaps I had a magical hiccough or something."

Piper opened the rear door of her van and Paige helped her put the bags inside. Paige said, "I saw the news today, and scientists can't explain the earthquake."

Paige put her arms on her hips, eyeing the bags, "That reminds me, I have to go shopping for Henry. He loves it when I prepare lasagna."

Piper frowned and commented sarcastically, "Yeah, you might want to watch that. You don't want Henry to end up in the hospital."

Paige shot back, "Ouch! That hurt, not anyone can be a gourmet cook, Piper!"

Piper hugged her sister, "Sorry, I've just had a lousy day, what with learning about this increase in magical power."

Piper opened the door to the van and pushed the button so the other door would open. She called out to her sister, "What are you waiting for, buster? Hop in!"

Paige entered the van and put on the seatbelt. "Anyway, about this earthquake? This geology guy – he was all scruffy and had a beard, can you believe that?"

Paige shrugged when Piper shot her an impatient look. "Well, he mentioned that the earthquake only affected downtown San Francisco; apparently it had nothing to do with the San Andreas fault."

Driving away from the store, Piper looked at Paige, "So you're saying that it is unexplained."

Piper adjusted her rear view mirror, "Just what we need, another mystery!"

* * *

Billie stood up from the antique chair and moved to the corner where she'd set up the printer. She picked up the sheets - her essay for her anthropology class. Billie went to the table, scowling when she saw the gramophone. _Really, why do the Charmed Ones keep this old stuff around? They should just blow this old junk up, like the stupid dollhouse that bit them in the behind when they were trapped inside – when I had to rescue them, hardly getting any thanks,_ thought Billie grumpily.

She opened the yellow folder that was lying there. She put the papers inside and closed it with a grimace – she really had to research very hard to find the connections between the Mayan Calendar and their myths.

College was hard – especially when she had to combine very hard courses with the magical world. Besides, it was a chore to keep tinkering with her laptop, juggling the magical devices she'd attached, like the wireless mouse that rested upon a scrying block. But it was worth it if she managed to find Christy and bring her back.

She picked up the notebook with the Charmed history and nervously ruffled through it. Reading it had given her the inspiration to keep on searching for Christy – if Cole Turner managed to escape the Wasteland, surely Christy could do the same. Besides, Christy had been kidnapped when she was very young and kept prisoner, brainwashed by the demons who held her there; Billie just needed to work harder to break Christy free from the chains the Triad had woven around her mind.

Billie shook her head and moved a strand of her blond hair off her eyes. She'd searched on youtube for the self-help videos Phoebe mentioned, but none came up. Sighing, she went to the couch. She bent down and typed another string search on youtube, smiling when a result came up. She clicked on the link and moved her wireless mouse to start the video.

It showed a strikingly beautiful Asian woman, dressed all in black. Billie observed admiringly her ensemble, recalling her younger days when she dressed like that - before she met the Charmed Ones.

The woman appeared to look directly into Billie's eyes as she said, "If you are looking to install the daemon linux, be aware that the installation process requires witchcraft."

The woman on the video looked at her left side. Billie's gaze drifted beneath the window and she noticed that it had been uploaded by daiyu dot uw dot linux

She looked again at the woman, "First you have to click on the program, and when it begins to install, you will have to recite a spell. Mind you, there's a helpful site that randomly selects spells for you; the link will appear in one minute."

The Asian woman – Daiyu seemed to be her name – turned to her right and scowled at someone offscreen; the woman opened her palm and said, "Later, Stack, later."

Daiyu looked to the camera and grinned, "This daemon will help you look for your missing ones on Earth and beyond." She chirped brightly, "Remember, even if your loved one was vanquished, they may come back if you apply yourself!"

The video ended and Billie closed the browser window. She turned off her laptop and stretched on the couch.

Billie sighed and stood up. She opened the attic door and walked downstairs. She waved tiredly to Phoebe, who was fixing a sandwich in the kitchen. She noticed a dark jacket draped upon the couch in the parlor. Picking it up, she walked to the kitchen.

"Didn't know Coop had such elegant clothes," said Billie, holding aloft the jacket.

Billie handed the expensive jacket to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled, "Thanks, hon!"

She stretched her right arm, reaching for it. When she touched it, she shrank her shoulders, and she was catapulted into the future.

* * *

Phoebe finds herself in a bright open plaza where her senses are heightened. Brigh light comes from above and below. There's a woodsy smell that eludes her recognition. She can't be sure if there are walls far away in the distance. Three figures shrouded in the mist sit in apparent judgment in a podium in front of her.

Phoebe recalls Prue telling her about St. Peter's at Rome – how the visitors are humbled by the seemingly immense distance. This hall - if it is really that - evokes the same sentiment in her.

She looks to the left and is startled when she sees Prue. Her sister wears a business suit, which appears incongruos in this place. Phoebe trembles at this moment, because her past and future selves merge, at first imperfectly. And she knows why she is here.

So she is not surprised when she turns to the right and sees Cole approaching her. That smell that she noticed before – it is his cologne. Cole smiles warmly at her and she is certain that's the way it is supposed to be.

She looks ahead and notices the mist disappearing. Phoebe shivers when the figures in the podium become clear, for they are the Angel of Death, a black-garbed Avatar and a grizzled Elder.

The Angel of Death motions imperiously towards Prue, "It's high time you come with me, again."

Prue shakes her head; her burning gaze is fixed on the Angel and she stands her ground defiantly, as is her wont. Prue brushes a strand of her raven hair off her face and shouts, "Yeah, you're just a bunch of stuck-up prigs!"

And Phoebe has never been more proud of her eldest sister.

In a blur, the Angel of Death appears in front of Prue and tries to grab her – but Cole steps forward and hurls a strange fireball at Prue. The ball expands and creates a shield around her. The Angel tries to cross it but finds he is unable to.

The merging of her past and future has left holes in Phoebe's recollections. She raises her hand and interjects, "Wait, where are we?"

The Avatar looks down at her and shakes his head, apparently deigning her question too unimportant to answer.

It is the Angel of Death who waves his hand and instantly a window appears on the floor. Phoebe trembles when she realizes they appear to be in orbit high above Earth – she can see the California coast - and the endless blue of the Pacific Ocean melding with the clouds in the limb of the Earth.

Directly beneath them, San Francisco Bay is full of clouds; there appears to be a storm over the city. The clouds seem so inconsequential, as if all she had to do was brush them with her hand and they would melt away.

It is then that she realizes where they are. This is the City of Angels, where higher beings dwell in eternal splendor.

The Angel of Death sighs exasperatedly, "You might stave me off for a bit, Cole Turner – but I know someone you – or any one – can't resist."

A golden shower descends next to the podium; it is something that Phoebe recognizes with a dreadful feeling. In a few moments, as she expected, the golden light solidifies into the Angel of Destiny.

The newcomer gazes sadly at Cole, "It is time you return to Limbo, Cole. Destiny must be fulfilled."

Phoebe raises her hands imploringly, "Wait, you can't do that!"

The Elder descends the stairs and approaches them, "The Greater Good demands it!"

He is joined a moment later by the Avatar, who scowls at Cole and Prue, "Indeed! The Singularity must be prevented at all costs!"

The Angel of Destiny points her hand towards Cole, "Your time's up. I'm afraid you have to return to Limbo. You'll stay there forever, I fear."

In this moment, when she finally integrates the knowledge of her past and future selves, Phoebe realizes what she must do.

In this City of Angels, where higher beings would deign to dictate the fate of humanity - where hope comes to die - Phoebe looks at Cole and knows that _his_ is the door that she has always looked for. His door she will never close again, no matter the cost.

Cole gazes at her with a tired, defeated look – yet there is love in his eyes, a feeling that's survived death and betrayal and limbo. He whispers softly, "Phoebe."

She looks at him and takes his big hand between her small ones. Her smile conveys her feelings, a rekindled love that forever rises from the ashes like a phoenix – the symbol of eternity. Hers is the smile of a comforting Goddess who's found her calling; hers is the smile of the Goddess of Love.

As the golden light shoots from the hands of the Angel of Destiny towards Cole, Phoebe rushes to his side.

The golden light envelops them completely.


	5. Locked in translation

 

Billie watched incredulously as Phoebe shimmered and disappeared. She nervously rubbed her hands while she paced around the parlor, unsure about what she should do. After a while, she rushed upstairs to consult the Book of Shadows. In her haste, Billie nearly toppled the lectern. She skimmed the content but could not find anything useful.

Looking to the ceiling with an anguished expression, Billie asked despairingly, "Could you give me a hand, Mrs. Halliwell?" – a few seconds later she added despondently – "anyone?"

When nothing happened she returned to the parlor.

Billie took out her cell phone to call Piper, but it chimed the opening bars of Taylor Swift's 'Cold as you' before she could start. Billie looked at the caller ID; it was Connor, the guy who'd just returned from the Maya burial site.

"What's up Connor? Don't have much time right now," Billie rushed to explain.

"It's fine, Billie. Can you meet me in two hours at that café downtown?" replied a deep male voice.

"The one in Market Street? Don't know if I can make it" – Billie bit her lip nervously and gazed at the place where Phoebe had disappeared – "family emergency here."

"Fine. I'll be there anyway, I'm meeting a friend later. Bye."

Billie grimaced and holding the phone gingerly, she called Piper.

It was Paige who answered. When Billie explained the situation, Paige said they'd be there as soon as possible.

After Billie put her phone back in the pocket of her denim jacket, she sat down on the couch, biting her nails.

Suddenly, Billie saw a golden light in the solarium, near the paneled windows. She stood up and advanced timidly, sighing in relief when it solidified into Phoebe. She was holding the hand of a tall, handsome man dressed in a business suit. There was a special aura surrounding them; Billie frowned when Phoebe looked at the man with shining eyes, grinning in a way she'd never observed in Phoebe. Her face seemed drawn and tired though, and she clung to the man's arm as if she would crumble any second.

At first glance Billie thought that it was Coop, because the man looked very much like the Cupid - tall, handsome, broad shoulders, devilish grin. But then Billie recognized him from Phoebe's photo album; this was Cole Turner - Phoebe's ex, former Source of All Evil, Avatar, etc.

Phoebe sagged and seemed about to collapse; it was only Cole's arm - firmly wrapped around her slender waist - that prevented her downfall.

Cole easily lifted her up in his arms and crossing the room with a firm stride, he went to the couch and gently laid Phoebe upon it. He knelt down next to her prostrate form.

"What happened, is Phoebe ok?" asked Billie, nervously fiddling with the edge of her blouse.

"She's fine, it's just that she is exhausted," replied Cole, tenderly brushing Phoebe's hair; Phoebe closed her eyes and sunk into the couch, Cole's hand cupped her cheek gently, after a moment he stood up, sighing deeply.

"I think her new powers tired her." Cole turned to face Billie and smiled disarmingly, "Could you bring me some water?"

Billie nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. She took out her phone and looked at the time, wondering why Paige had not arrived yet. Returning to the parlor, she handed the glass to Cole.

Phoebe moaned and opened her eyes. "What happened?"

Cole bent down and carefully brought the glass to Phoebe's lips. She smiled tremulously and took the glass from Cole.

At that moment, Piper burst through the door, Paige right behind her.

"What's the matter with Phoebe?" shouted Piper, running through the house until she reached the parlor.

Seeing Cole next to Phoebe - giving her something suspicious to drink - was quite a surprise for both Piper and Paige.

"Hey, get away from her!" yelled Piper. If only she hadn't had to park the van, perhaps they could've arrived earlier and prevented Cole from harming her little sister again.

Piper lifted her arms and spread her hands; but Cole just moved his hand in a lazy lateral motion, creating a shield around the three of them – Phoebe, Billie and him. The windows in the solarium broke apart with a crashing sound, the sunshine glinting off the multicolored fragments that crashed against the shield and fell to the floor. The glass of water Phoebe had taken from Cole fell from her hand and crashed; the white wicker chair was destroyed, together with the wooden table.

"What's the matter, Piper?" said Cole, looking at the destroyed window. He smiled at the two sisters. "Lost your touch much?"

"Shoot!" Piper grimaced, realizing the solarium had been destroyed – again.

Shrugging - and deciding to test her new powers - Piper spread her hands. The destruction caused earlier was reversed – the pieces of glass flew from the floor back to their place and fused together into the windows. The furniture reknit itself. The broken shards lying at Phoebe's feet reconstituted themselves into the glass and flew up to her hand. An astounded Phoebe gingerly put it on the floor.

But Cole remained unaffected; he sported an infuriating smirk that made both Piper and Paige growl.

Motioning with her hand to the wicker chair, Paige said softly, _'_ chair.' It disappeared in a bright whirlwind and moved toward Cole.

But Cole just made a slashing movement with his left hand and easily deflected the chair; it crashed against the window, destroying it again.

Cole crossed his arms on his chest, and grinned broadly at Paige. "Still as clumsy as ever, Paige!" He shook his head and shrugged carelessly.

_Perhaps I shouldn't annoy the sisters so much, but I dreamed of this moment when I was trapped in the Wasteland and later in Limbo. This is too good a chance to pass up,_ thought Cole amusedly.

"Stop!" shouted Phoebe, looking with wide eyes at her rampaging sisters.

Phoebe shakily stood up, "Why are you doing this, Paige?"

Paige frowned, but it was Piper who answered. "If you haven't realized, your former husband from hell is back again! He was giving you some potion to control your mind!"

"Wait, Piper!" said Phoebe, holding up her hands. She tried to explain the situation to her enraged sisters.

"Cole was about to be sent to Limbo for eternity but I couldn't let it be because…" Phoebe trailed off.

"Because?" asked Paige, lifting an eyebrow and pointing her hand accusingly towards Cole. "This is the man who became an Avatar just so he could have you again, erasing me in the process!" said Paige and then crossed her arms.

"How can you stand up for him?" added Piper, walking up to Cole and poking his chest – while Cole continued smirking.

Phoebe sat down heavily. "I can't explain all of it. I had this vision?" said she tentatively.

Phoebe reached for Cole's hand, "I was in the future but I could interact with it. They were about to send Cole to Limbo and I realized that-"

Cole smiled encouragingly at Phoebe and gently squeezed her hand, "-If I could appear in the future and interact with it, I could also bring something" – Phoebe smiled warmly at Cole – "or someone back. I had to save Cole from spending eternity in Limbo. I just had to!"

"But why? After we" – Paige made a sweeping motion with her hand to indicate the three sisters – "vanquished him so many times? How can you trust him after that?"

Phoebe let go of Cole's hand and rubbed her forehead, "I know, but at that moment I felt... I can't explain it very well."

Phoebe struggled to relate to her sisters what she had experienced, "My past and future selves merged. I knew I could trust Cole. I realized I still love him."

Piper crossed her arms and scowled at Phoebe and Cole both. Paige turned to look at Piper, cocking one eyebrow towards the tall figure of Cole, who was trying to hide the satisfaction he felt when Phoebe defended him at long last – and failing miserably at it.

Paige grimaced, "What about Coop? Are you going to break up with him?" She exchanged a satisfied smile with Piper – surely Phoebe would not dare to break up with the man she professed to love not so long ago. Piper nodded subtly to her sister, and decided to pursue this line of attack herself.

Piper added, "After what poor Coop's been through?"

"Hey, lay off the guilt trip!" Phoebe raised her hands and scowled at them. Then she narrowed her eyes at the complicit stare her two sisters exchanged. It was not for naught that she made her living as an advice columnist; she could easily figure out what these two were trying to do.

"It's not as if I haven't been dumped myself! Let's see…" Phoebe counted with her fingers.

"There's Jason" - Phoebe turned to Billie and lifted an eyebrow - "and let's not forget that guy you made me marry! And then there's…"

Paige raised her arms and interrupted, "Ok, we get it! Your love life has been rocky."

Piper exchanged a look with Paige, who shrugged helplessly. It seemed that Phoebe would not be easily budged from her sudden fascination with Cole. Piper shook her head, she couldn't understand what Phoebe saw in Cole; after all, he only brought darkness and despair into their lives. _Except when he is saving us, like the time Leo fell from grace_ , thought Piper guiltily.

Piper approached Phoebe and squeezed her shoulder, "Ok, we get it. But can you tell us why you suddenly want Cole back?"

Phoebe rubbed her forehead again, "It's strange, I'm forgetting why. The memory is fading away."

Billie raised her hand, "It's easy to explain, it's because of en…"

"Anyway, where were you?" interjected Piper, frowning at Phoebe,

"I was in a city… someplace in orbit…" Phoebe gingerly reached for the glass and drank greedily.

"I do remember someone mentioning a Singularity," said Phoebe wonderingly.

Piper crossed her arms and scowled, "What, in orbit and then a black hole? Is this Star Trek or something?"

Walking to the table, Billie said, "Not necessarily, I read…"

But she was interrupted by Phoebe, who smiled brightly and said to her sisters, "Anyway, I saw Prue! She was alive!"

Everyone looked incredulously at Phoebe.

"She was?" asked Piper walking unsteadily to the windows. She couldn't believe that Prue would come back to them, after all these years. What she had never expected would come true. She held onto the wicker chair to sustain herself.

"Prue's alive?" Paige came up to Piper and held her shoulders.

Billie approached Phoebe and sank to her knees. "Your sister's alive?" There was a look of yearning and heartbreaking hope in Billie's face. If Prue was alive, then perhaps Christy could come back too.

Phoebe nodded, and gently touched Billie's left cheek, "Yes hon, I saw my sister alive."

Piper came up to the couch and sat beside Phoebe. She put a hand on her chest as if to calm her speeding heart, "Don't you dare play with me, Phoebe!"

In Piper's face, hope was mixed with despair. She couldn't go through losing Prue again. When Piper lost her big sister she was nearly destroyed. She asked timidly, "Is Prue really alive?"

Phoebe tenderly held Piper's hand between her own. "She was alive and well." She nodded towards Cole, "It was Cole who saved her when the Angel of Death wanted to take her back."

Piper looked at Cole as if she was watching him for the first time. She wearily nodded in her direction. If Cole saved Prue, then perhaps she could at least grudgingly accept him.

Paige approached the couch where the two sisters were. Staying as far away from Cole as she could, she asked, "But what happened really?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I can't remember clearly. I just had a vision and got transported there. I do remember an altercation with the Angel of Death. The rest is blurring as we speak. I do know my powers increased."

Paige pointed her finger at Piper, "So did hers. Now she can turn back time." She beamed, "Isn't it cool?"

Piper stood up and crossed her arms, "I don't understand it though. My powers affect molecules, so how come I can reverse time?"

Billie piped up, "I think it can be explained by…" when no one interrupted her this time, she continued.

"Piper's powers change the velocity of molecules; it affects time itself. So an increase in her powers could mean" – Billie thought about the glass coming together and floating up – "she can reverse the flow of time."

Smiling proudly at Billie -her protégé - Paige pointed to herself, "And I can move a whole lot of mass."

Paige frowned, and said with conviction, "I think I can explain it. Because Prue's back, our powers increased!"

Piper and Phoebe beamed at their sister.

Seeing that exchange, Billie crossed her arms and sulked. She moved next to Cole, who turned to her and whispered conspiratorially, "I can safely say that now you understand what I passed through. The Charmed Ones can really make you feel excluded sometimes."

Billie blew a strand of hair off her face and nodded sullenly. Feeling out of place, she wondered if she still had time to go downtown and meet her friend Connor.

Phoebe smiled at Cole, "Though I can barely remember what happened, I know I still have feelings for you."

Cole knelt next to her and took her small hands in his, "I understand, Phoebe. I know I made a lot of mistakes. Was a bit stalkerish."

Paige snorted, "A bit! Talk about understatement."

Cole ignored her and continued, "I think I was unbalanced following the Source possessing me. It's an unbearable feeling – not being able to do the things you want, to act at the behest of another power. You understand this, don't you Phoebe?"

Phoebe's gaze drifted across the parlor as she remembered the Woogy possessing her; and the time that demon took her to Egypt and she was possessed again. When only Cole's intervention rescued her.

Among her feelings of despair and betrayal because of Cole, it would seem she had overlooked how possession stripped people of their power to command themselves.

Phoebe's gaze returned to Cole and she nodded.

"I will wait for you to make up your own mind, and if you don't want me" - Cole sighed wearily - "I'll respect your decision."

He reached her hand tentatively toward Phoebe. When she nodded, he touched her cheek tenderly, "I'll even cheer when you find someone else if he makes you happy. I'm glad Zane taught you to love again."

Phoebe closed her eyes and enjoyed Cole's soft touch upon her cheek. Remembering Zane and his passing away, and the way he made her realize that she could love again – and the fact that it was Cole who sent him to her life – made a lonely tear drop down her cheek.

Cole's thumb rubbed gently against the tear, wiping it from her cheek, and he looked into her lovely eyes. "I was going to endure limbo forever, but I came back when your life was in danger. I want to live again, but most of all, I want to see you happy. Whoever you choose, as long as it is what you want, I'll accept."

Cole brought his face next to Phoebe's.

Piper frowned while Paige made gagging sounds and turned away. The couple in the couch ignored them and retreated to a world in which only they existed. The faint sounds of the traffic outside the manor, the bright light streaming through the broken window, the faint smell of the scented sachet that wafted from the couch – it all paled next to the intensity of the feelings they held for each other.

Cole kissed Phoebe tenderly, tentatively, shyly; he waited for her reaction. And it tore Phoebe's heart that Cole - who was always so demanding and passionate, whose vitality had always called to her very blood, even in the darkest times - would kiss in so tentative a fashion.

Phoebe touched Cole's face with her right hand, kissing him passionately - but at that moment Cole broke the kiss. Smiling tenderly at Phoebe, he stood up and waved his hand. "I'll see you again, Phoebe."

Then he vanished in a shower of golden sparks.

Phoebe held her breath and then sighed wistfully. Just when it was getting good, Cole had to go away. She wondered where he'd go, perhaps to the future to rescue Prue?

Billie advanced toward the Halliwells and asked, "I've a question. Do you know anything about a computer program that would need a spell to get installed?"

Piper brushed aside her question, "Later, Billie. That can wait." Then she proceeded to grill Phoebe about her sudden acceptance of Cole.

Billie exasperatedly raised her arms. It was apparently useless to try to talk to the Charmed Ones now; they had bigger fish to fry.

Billie went to the door and opened it. She took out her cell phone and checked the time. She had enough time to make it and meet Connor. She closed the door none too gently, shutting off the noise of Piper and Paige grilling Phoebe.

* * *

Cole shimmered into a cave in the Underworld, next to a demoness sitting on a rock, who was glaring at a lonely laptop perched on a table-like outcropping.

"Everything going according to our plan, Daiyu? Are the feeds to the mortal world reliable?" asked Cole.

"The feeds are unreliable, if you must know," Daiyu answered, rolling her eyes. "They go on and off, this transforming of magic into electricity is not one of your better schemes, I think."

Cole turned to the wall and waved his hand; instantly the sconce flashed and cast more light upon the scene. "It doesn't matter; we don't need to power a city. We only need it to last long enough to foil their plan."

Daiyu looked up at Cole, "I must admit I don't understand it. How are you planning to fight the Avatar – the guy's supposed to be invincible!"

Cole paced across the cavern, "You forget I was once an Avatar, Daiyu. I'm perfectly aware of their powers" – he smirked evilly; and Daiyu shuddered, remembering the tales of Cole's magical prowess circulating in the Underworld – "and their limitations."

Cole stopped next to the laptop and caressed its cover – as black as the Avatar's design, as black as his stodgy robes.

"He's not the only one who believes himself omnipotent," Cole glared at the cavern walls. "The Angel of Destiny is like him."

He smiled at the beautiful Daiyu, "Fortunately I have a powerful ally."

* * *

Connor was waiting for Billie at the café. She greeted him and sat down, ordering a cappuccino.

They made small talk until she said, "What's up, Connor?"

Her friend nervously took out a sheaf of photographs. "You have an eye for detail, Billie. I just need to bounce some ideas off of you, if that's ok?"

Billie nodded and Connor showed him diverse photos of the Maya burial site near Chichen Itza.

Connor paused and said, "We found out that the man buried was a priest, from around the early Mayan period. That's about the time they perfected their numerical system."

He passed Billie a photo, "Can you tell me what this is?"

She frowned and looked intently at the photo. Thanks to her recent research, she had an inkling that these were some glyphs indicating numbers.

Billie looked at Connor, "These are numbers, right?"

Connor nodded, "Yes, these are the numbers that formed the basis for the calculation of the Maya calendar."

He pointed to a specific glyph, "This is the sign for zero. This was an independent discovery of the Mayans."

He underlined a glyph that looked like a small snake eating an egg, "This was right next to the zero symbol."

Billie spread the photos of the glyph denoting zero and the other one. She looked at Connor, who lifted an eyebrow and commented, "I think they are connected somehow."

Squinting, Billie moved the photos sideways and around each other.

"I'm not sure, don't you think they seem like opposite sides of a coin?" said Billie tentatively.

Connor nodded, "I believe this throws new light on their numerical system, and indirectly in the way they calculated their calendar. It also illuminates their myths. The serpent was central to their pantheon."

He gazed into the crowded streets of San Francisco, "One of the main Mayan gods was Kukulcan, the feathered serpent –in other languages it was called Quetzalcoatl."

"This new symbol" - Connor tapped the photo with his index finger - "was depicted in a version of the calendar that was in the tomb. I'm still struggling to translate it into that context. I'd not be surprised if it had something to do with the way it was calculated."

* * *

When she returned to the manor, Billie noticed that Phoebe and Paige had left. Piper and Leo were taking care of Wyatt and Chris.

Billie nodded to them and went to her room. She sat on the bed and opened her laptop. Hearing about Prue coming back gave her the impetus to try to find Christy. She opened the browser window and looked for the link she had bookmarked.

She went to the page and carefully wrote down the spell she found there.

She closed the browser and clicked on the icon of the daemon linux program that was on the desktop. When the progress bar appeared, she read the spell she had written down.

_Numbers at hand_  
thy power I command  
Bytes on this screen  
bring me  Christine

Billie frowned when nothing changed on the screen. She repeatedly clicked on the icon of the new installed program, to no avail.

Her gaze drifted to the windows, and she noticed that a cloud was passing by. She caught a sudden flash in her peripheral vision. Alarmed, she looked at the screen and saw that it seemed to be glowing from inside.

Billie leaned towards the laptop and at that moment, a vortex appeared on the screen. She frowned - it looked so sharp and real. Perhaps it was in 3D.

However, soon beams of light were shooting out of the screen and enveloping Billie. She tried to scream but it was useless – in a second, she was trapped in the beams that crisscrossed her body, until they yanked her to the machine. There was a bright flash, and Billie disappeared into the screen.

The laptop shut off and it closed itself.

 

 


	6. pRudenZ

 

When Prue watched Phoebe grab Cole's hand and disappear in a shower of gold as the Angel of Destiny tried to dispose of them, Prue expected them to be instantly frozen. After all, it was that Angel's usual _modus operandi_ , according to the gossipy whitelighters she'd met before.

When the golden light disappeared and the two vanished, Prue breathed a sigh of relief – it would seem the couple had made their escape. Brushing aside her raven hair, she raised her eyebrows and stared defiantly at the obviously fazed Angel of Destiny.

The grizzled Elder crossed his arms across his chest and huffed. Prue lifted an eyebrow and sighed wearily; she'd hoped that the Elders would change their way after the Gideon incident - which she'd warned them about, but apparently it was to no avail. The Elder stared intently at Prue and motioned upwards with his arms. "Time to return, my dear daughter."

"I'm not your daughter!" replied Prue heatedly, cocking her head. "Why do you want me to return? Why won't you let me save my sisters?"

It was Avatar Alpha who answered, "Your sisters and yourself, I'm afraid, interfere with the destiny we plan for your kind."

The Elder interjected, "We can't allow the four Halliwells to continue their existence together. It disrupts our carefully constructed plan." He approached Prue and tried to touch her cheek, but Prue backed away.

"That's why we didn't allow you to return as a whitelighter" – added the Elder, shaking his head ruefully and walking away; then he frowned fiercely – "until other powers forced our hand."

Meanwhile the Angel of Death impatiently tapped his foot against the transparent floor. It still showed the California coast, thus it seemed to Prue as if the Angel was trampling on the Pacific Ocean.

Prue snorted and put her hands on the pockets of her blue jeans. As she had done before, she was resolved to face Death defiantly – she would not go without a fight.

Death approached resolutely and reached for her hand, but Prue's voice coming from behind distracted him. Puzzled, he turned and saw Prue's astral projection lifting her hand imploringly. Death didn't see more because at that moment the real Prue tried to punch him. He easily moved aside and evaded her fist, but he didn't see her knee that made contact with his crotch.

Crouching, the Angel of Death grimaced in pain and gritted through his teeth, "This won't help you, Prue Halliwell!"

At that moment Cole appeared in a cascade of golden lights that solidified into his tall figure. He looked at both Prues, who apparently were ganging up on the poor Angel. Crossing his arms, Cole smiled and said reprovingly, "Prue, we need to get out – I need you somewhere else. There's a place only you and I can access!"

Astral Prue smiled at Cole and disappeared. The physical Prue – the same satisfied smile on her face – sauntered towards Cole and grabbed his arm. They disappeared in a congregation of golden balls of light that shot downwards, towards the California coast.

The Elder, both Angels and the Avatar had been caught by surprise. When he realized they'd lost the elusive pair, the Avatar turned to the Angel of Destiny and pointed accusingly at her. "You let them escape; now the Singularity is sure to occur!"

The accused Angel shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "You know, it's not easy to outwit my brother."

* * *

Connor Leighton was in Starbucks, nursing his latte. After meeting Billie, an acquaintance had called him and told him about yet another classmate who'd disappeared. He felt the urgent need to imbibe some caffeine. He sat alone, watching morosely the bags of roasted coffee in the rack in front of him. Connor shook his head, wondering why all his friends from the expedition were suddenly disappearing. He snorted; it was hard imagining people caring about the contents of a Maya burial site.

He was startled when a tall, broad-shouldered man - apparently a lawyer, judging from his power suit - sat down on the opposite chair. Connor frowned because the stranger sat without his permission. The man smiled winsomely and offered his hand. "Hi! Name's Cole Turner, I'm an acquaintance of Billie's. I hope to be her friend."

Connor shook the stranger's hand. He noticed that Cole was gingerly holding a cup of Espresso. Cole raised the cup to his mouth and drank greedily.

"Mmh, I've missed this almost as much as I missed Phoebe," muttered Cole after a while. He took a napkin that was next to Connor and wiped his mouth. Smiling at the brown-haired student like a fellow caffeine addict, Cole commented, "I need your help; actually, Billie needs your help."

Connor eyed the stranger mistrustfully. "Why should I help you?"

Cole replied carefully, measuring his words, "Billie's in trouble. I think you want to help her. After all she's adorable, energetic, a free spirit" – Cole motioned to the door with his glass – "who wouldn't want to help her?"

Connor looked at his briefcase. "How do you want me to help her?"

Apparently out of thin air, Cole presented a shining CD case. "Here's the code for a computer program. It's kind of a game. You know, like Halo or something like that?" Cole shook his head; frankly, living in the Wasteland and then Limbo didn't afford much opportunity to play computer games - but he tried to keep up. And he needed the help of a computer expert to trap the Avatar.

Cole put his elbows on the table and leaned towards Connor. "I need to change a line or two of this" – he tapped the CD case with his index finger – "but I don't know any expert." He pushed the case towards Connor. "You, on the other hand, living in campus, surely know several computer experts that can modify the code contained here?" Cole raised his glass and drank some coffee, lifting an eyebrow inquiringly.

* * *

Phoebe was in her office, absentmindedly typing on her computer. The more she tried to answer the letter requiring her advice, the more her mind strayed. She had too much to think of - Cole and Coop, not to mention Prue - and it all seemed overwhelming at times. Phoebe sighed, putting her elbows on the desk; she rested her chin on her hand, gazing dreamily at the brick wall.

Phoebe shook her head sadly and looked at the wallpaper on the screen. Its giant waves crashing on the shore mirrored her stormy mood. It all seemed so strange, and recalling her recent conversation when she broke up with Coop, she felt more than a tad guilty.

She idly toyed with the phone as she remembered the painful conversation.

* * *

Phoebe had stood up from her chair and approached the tall Cupid; when Coop tried to kiss her, she responded with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm.

"Phoebe, what's wrong"

"Coop, I need to tell you something," Phoebe said, leaning against her desk. This was a painful undertaking, but Coop deserved the truth.

"Remember when we travelled through my memories of my failed relationships?" After Coop nodded, a wary look on his face, Phoebe continued, choosing her words carefully. "Well, I finally realized what should have been obvious all along. Cole's my real love - he always was."

Looking at Coop's anguished face; Phoebe took a deep breath and continued shakily. "The perils we endured, the many times he risked his life for me – I just can't forget that."

She tried to express her feelings for Cole, yet letting Coop down gently. "I love you, Coop" – she took his hand, but Coop soon retired it – "never doubt that. But there's something about Cole."

Phoebe toyed with her ponytail. "He's fire. He warms my heart. In his arms I feel vibrantly alive." Coop gulped when he looked at Phoebe's face. There was an eagerness and warmth that chilled his heart - when he realized that it was directed toward Cole and not him.

"Cole's blood sings to me," continued Phoebe. She sighed exasperatedly. "I can't explain it. I feel as if my heart has thawed after all the travails I've gone through."

"But he tried to kill your sisters!" shot back Coop. He was a Cupid, he wasn't made of ice, his heart could break – and Phoebe's words were tearing him apart. "He turned you into the Queen of the Underworld!"

Phoebe tried to reach for him, but Coop took some steps back, scowling at her. She said tentatively, "Yes, he tried to kill my sisters, before he changed. He's always struggled with his demon half. But since I met him, he tried to be good."

Phoebe stood up and walked behind her desk, finally sitting down. It felt somewhat safe to put the desk between her and Coop. "That struggle between good and evil, the constant striving to do good, to perform nobly in the face of insurmountable odds, isn't that what we humans do all along?" Phoebe faced Coop resolutely, the words flowing freely from her lips. "Then what's so different about Cole? His struggles are the quintessential human fight, and I love him for that, for he represents to me a man earnestly trying to be good."

"But he turned you into the queen of…"

Phoebe waved her hand, her face alight with passion. "Yeah, but he was possessed by the Source when he did that – he took the Source's powers willingly to save me and my sisters."

Phoebe picked up her pen and twirled it nervously between her fingers. "Cole did this to save us." She grimaced, remembering the past. "It was me who insisted on his coronation as the Source." She laid the pen on her desk and touched the mouse nervously, moving it around so the window of the text processor came up. "Of course I did it because of the potion that awful Seer made me drink, but ultimately it was me who insisted he should be the Source."

Taking a deep breath, Coop replied – and the words came tumbling from deep inside his heart, from the place that made him a perfect Cupid. The man that caused other people to fall in love had a perfect understanding of the chemistry and operation of that elusive emotion, the most powerful of them all – so it was with added poignancy that he said, "I'll love you forever, Phoebe - until the end of time, until the last star sets on the last night."

Coop tenderly cupped Phoebe's cheeks, gazing into her eyes, drowning in them. It was her eyes, the mirrors of her passionate soul that Coop first noticed in Phoebe. And Coop wanted the memory of their onyx depths to be with him forever – for it was her eyes that gave him the inspiration to bring forth love. For Coop, they truly were a wellspring of eternal love. "I'll wait for you forever if I must, but I'll let you go; because I know I'll see your face wherever I look. I'll love you forever, but I let you go freely."

Coop broke the contact, trying to safeguard it in his mind, to treasure her memory forever. He walked to the wall and turned to look at the San Francisco skyline. "But tell me this, what made you change your mind about Cole?"

Phoebe sighed and framed her answer carefully. "It's just that I had a premonition. My powers have grown tremendously. Anyway, in that premonition, my future and past selves merged. It was then I realized what I had previously tried to deny when I remembered Cole. Certain things I've repressed for years." Phoebe frowned, a bittersweet smile appearing on her face. "The merged memories jolted my consciousness powerfully, I tell you."

Coop sighed, and waving his hand, disappeared; leaving behind in Phoebe's mind the memory of his sad face like a wistful echo. Emotionally exhausted, Phoebe reclined on her chair. When she recalled Coop's face, she covered her mouth with her hand and cried bitterly. It was very hard, but her future with Cole, and her past with Coop, demanded nothing less than complete honesty.

* * *

Returning to the present by the chiming sounds of the alarm, Phoebe looked at her watch and saw that it was time to go back home. Phoebe idly moved the mouse around. She was frankly exhausted and out of ideas for her column.

The door to her office opened and Melinda Hall peered in; she waved her hand smiling brightly. "Hello; Phoebe. I need…"

Phoebe tiredly motioned her inside. "Come and sit down… Prue!"

Phoebe advanced on her surprised sister and hugged her fiercely. Prue hugged her back just as strongly. "What gave me away, Phoebe?"

After a minute cherishing her sister, Phoebe sighed and stepped back. Lifting and eyebrow, she motioned Prue to sit on the chair. "Come on, Prue. What gave you away? Nothing did, but I still remember my eldest sister's plight high above…." Phoebe looked towards the ceiling.

Phoebe stopped when she noticed Prue's puzzled look. Stepping around her sister, Phoebe lightly touched Prue's shoulder – she needed to reassure herself that Prue was back, that her eldest sister was here right now. Phoebe realized that Prue was not privy to information from the future as she was, so she shrugged nonchalantly and replied, "Never mind."

Phoebe sat down on her desk and frowned at Prue, crossing her arms. "Are you here to grill me about Cole, like Piper and Paige?"

This time, it was Prue who shrugged carelessly. She regaled Phoebe with one of her dazzling smiles. "Actually, it is thanks to Cole that I came back. Living up there" - Prue motioned to the ceiling - "has its advantages. I saw everything that happened after I-" Prue shrugged guilelessly and Phoebe shuddered, realizing Prue meant the time after her death.

"-I must say I was rooting for Cole most of the time," finished Prue.

Prue touched Phoebe's hand. "But I'm here again." Prue rubbed her hands gleefully, smiling maliciously. "Let's catch up with the gossip. Tell me about our sisters!"

* * *

When Billie came to, she realized that she was still in her room in Halliwell manor. She gingerly picked up her laptop and pressed the button to turn it on, but it was in vain. Billie looked out the window, noticing that little time had passed since she was whisked inside the laptop.

It seemed like she had evaded the trap, whatever it was, for she was unharmed in her bedroom. She shook her head – she'd escaped but she didn't know how. _Perhaps the Ultimate Power kicked in?_ thought Billie wonderingly.

Billie cocked her head, noticing that there was an eerie silence. She didn't hear Wyatt and Chris – or Piper and Leo for that matter. Billie approached the window and peered at the street outside. There was no traffic or people on the street. Growing more alarmed by the minute, Billie took out her phone, intending to call Paige. But it appeared to be dead, just like her laptop. Hefting the phone close to her face, she saw that it seemed to shimmer strangely. Billie shivered, and she put it gingerly on her bed, as far away from her as she could.

Billie walked downstairs, and wasn't surprised when no one greeted her. The house was empty. When her stomach growled, Billie shrugged and walked into the kitchen, to prepare a sandwich at least. She was no gourmet cook like Piper.

But when she opened the refrigerator, she saw with dismay that it was completely empty. It was then that she noticed the curious lack of smells. Billie scrunched up her nose and looked around. She went to Piper's spice rack and inhaled deeply, but she smelled nothing, though the rack was full. Lifting her wrist to her nose, she tried to smell her perfume, but she didn't perceive any scent.

Billie looked around fearfully, growing more anxious when she realized she couldn't notice the sound of the traffic outside the manor.

She jumped in the air when she saw a shape materializing in front of the refrigerator. With a start, she recognized Prue Halliwell.

Prue smiled brightly at Billie. She held up one hand, preemptively forestalling her many questions. "I don't have much time. I'm from the future. Fortunately my powers of astral projection permit me to appear here."

Prue continued, "You realize where you are, don't you?"

Billie answered diffidently, "I don't know, it seems a little… cartoonish?"

"You are inside a game, as it were"- answered Prue - "a computer projection of our world."

"But it looks so real," said Billie, grabbing a knife from the table and holding it close to her face. Her fingers caressed the wood handle. Billie could see the texture of the wood, its grain. It looked absolutely real.

"It would've fooled me if it hadn't been for the absence of real people!" said Billie.

"Yeah, this is a prototype concocted by some enterprising demons working for an Avatar." Prue narrowed her eyes. "You know what an Avatar is, don't you?"

Billie huffed, "Course I do, they're these guys with awesome powers and all."

"Well, they might be awesome" - Prue frowned fiercely, remembering the stuck-up Avatar up there with the Angels – "but their powers are constrained by certain rules."

"So demons built this? They're planning to enslave us here?"

"Actually, it is all a plan of the Avatars and-" Prue stopped when she noticed the kitchen around her began to lose definition, becoming translucent. Apparently her time was up.

"-Certain Angels. I suspect…" Prue couldn't finish the sentence, and she tried to reach for Billie.

But Prue became a ghostly figure and vanished soon after, returning to the real world.

A man's voice coming from the door startled Billie again. "This game, this" – Billie turned around and looked wide eyed at Cole Turner – "reality operates just like our world, it follows certain rules and you can use them to manipulate it."

Cole spread his arms, and finished. "Just like you use magic."

"But what do they want me for? For my powers?" asked Billie picking up the knife, and looking intently at Cole.

He shook his head. "No, they want you for something far more powerful. They want you for what you know."

Cole approached Billie and leant lazily against the refrigerator. "You hold the key to disrupting their plans. You and the Charmed Ones." Cole touched Billie's hand and gently took the knife from her. "Together you will change the future."

Cole twirled the knife in his hand. "I know very well the Avatar's restrictions. They can change reality but when they do, they are trapped within it."

Cole looked around at the kitchen as if appraising it. "You can change the rules of this game, this world, with a little help from outside, so when" – Cole made slashing motions in the air, smirking evilly – "the Avatar comes here to gloat, we will learn more about his plans. We'll trap him like this…"

 

 


	7. Escape from Avatraz

 

Phoebe left the office after her long talk with Prue. When Phoebe asked her sister where she was staying, Prue said she was in an apartment but would talk with Piper about moving to the Manor.

Shaking her head, Phoebe pictured Prue having to deal with her nephews – especially Wyatt and his orbing powers – it was sure to be entertaining. She closed the door to her office with a poignant feeling, thinking of her empty apartment and life without Coop.

Phoebe felt sad because of her breakup, yet there was a budding feeling in her chest, an excitement she hadn't felt for years. There was the wonder about what the next day would bring, a heady sense of anticipation because if life had taught her anything, it was that Cole was unpredictable – that anything could and would happen around that maddening, passionate man.

Phoebe pressed the button and tapped her heel against the floor, recalling when Kyle – or rather Cole – had flirted with her. She smiled musingly when she considered that both Prue and Cole decided to don other personas before they approached the Charmed Ones – obviously they'd copied the sisters' _modus operandi_ , when they faked their own deaths and posed as someone else.

Humming a song she'd recently heard on her iPod, Phoebe took the ride to the basement. Just like the other time, the elevator door opened and a tall, broad-shouldered man came in. This time Cole had no glamour and Phoebe could feast her eyes on his impossibly handsome face. He was wearing dark blue trousers and a striped short-sleeved shirt. Phoebe noticed the tip of a golden pen poking from his shirt pocket, as if he'd been writing letters.

Cole hugged her tenderly and noticed her puffy eyes. Motioning to the world outside the downward moving elevator, he said, "Let's take a break and go somewhere for dinner."

He took Phoebe's hand in his and added, "I take it you had a stressful day at the office."

She smiled self-deprecatingly. "I just broke up with Coop. It broke his heart but I just"- she shrugged and hugged Cole close to her body, whispering in his ear –"couldn't lie to him or hurt him more than I had to."

Cole tenderly kissed her, and it was a moment stolen from their everyday cares and magical threats. This time the kiss was soft and healing, like coming home to a warm fire after a wearisome journey, it was soothing like the sound of the seabirds returning after a storm has passed.

He smiled mischievously. "I have a reservation for dinner tonight. Care to join me?"

Phoebe smiled knowingly. "I don't know if I'm dressed correctly. I'm sure it's a five star restaurant."

Cole looked searchingly at Phoebe's comfortable-looking blue slacks and white blouse. His eyes lit with mirth, he replied, "Well, now that you mention it…"

Phoebe hit him with her bag. "It's not funny, mister!"

Cole held up his hands defensively. "Actually it's a small Argentinian restaurant. The owner's a friend of mine."

Cole took Phoebe's hand and prepared to transport them to the alley behind the restaurant when Phoebe put up her left hand. "Wait, Cole! We don't have to shimmer in."

When the elevator opened she walked to the door and turned to look at Cole. "I have a car, you know."

Cole groaned, thinking about the trip in that uncomfortably small car of hers – hardly the adequate one for his tall frame. Seeing Cole's indecision and guessing the reason, Phoebe hastened to add, "And none of your fancy cars, I'm an independent woman!"

Cole sighed dejectedly and followed Phoebe out of the elevator. "At your command, ma'am."

Phoebe smiled brightly at her handsome companion. "Come on, don't sulk. It doesn't become the Source…"

"Former Source!" exclaimed Cole indignantly.

"Or an Avatar."

"Former…" but Phoebe silenced Cole with another sweet kiss.

Cole faked a sigh and followed Phoebe.

* * *

Phoebe ate daintily her sirloin steak. The restaurant was just perfect – small, cozy, intimate. It was warm against the cold San Francisco night – like her reawakened feelings concerning he who was the principal man in her life.

It was just what she needed to unwind from her stressful day at work.

And the company couldn't have been better; bantering with Cole, listening to his exploits - sometimes indignantly, sometimes admiringly – it was what Phoebe had missed. The passion still flared bright between the two, as it had always done, ready to be rekindled like a comfortable fire in the middle of winter - when everything that separated her from the freezing weather outside were the Manor walls. The fire inside warmed her and her loved ones, as she basked in the love and warmth of her family.

Cole took a delighted bite from his sirloin steak – medium rare, of course. They were sharing a _parrillada_. When the waiter had asked for their orders, he'd enthusiastically recommended it, adding slyly that it was a dish for two.

Cole took a sip from his red wine, winking at her. He stretched luxuriously - after the trip in Phoebe's Mini Cooper he needed that.

"I wanted to order this dish," commented Cole seemingly out of the blue.

"You did?" said Phoebe tentatively.

"I pictured it while I was in…"

Phoebe grimaced, realizing that Cole somehow heard about it while he lingered in the Void. Cole stopped when he noticed Phoebe's anguished look. He didn't want to stress her; in fact, this dinner came about because he saw how distraught she looked in the elevator.

Phoebe, noticing Cole's concerned look, decided to put him at ease. She took out a portion of the steak with her fork and lifted it to Cole's lips. He looked at her wonderingly but then with a devilish smirk he opened his mouth and took the juicy morsel, his lips closing sensuously around it.

Phoebe lost herself following the movement of his lips. She still couldn't believe that Cole was here - in the flesh - right next to her; that they were together despite all that had happened, despite her vanquishing Cole. When she had the vision and was transported to the future and saw Cole again, that - together with the merging of her disjointed memories – caused a shock in her system, the sudden recognition that it had always been Cole and always would be. No matter if she married Coop and had children with him, the key portion of her heart would remain Cole's forever.

Because this infuriating half-demon, Source, Avatar or whatever – in all of his many guises Cole had loved her beyond any regard for his own safety. And in all his shapes, Phoebe had loved him back just as passionately, just as intensely. All her failed relationships after Cole – and they were legion – never prospered because Phoebe's heart yearned for what it couldn't have, until the moment her strengthened powers kicked in and catapulted her into the future, the unending future with the love of her life, her own Cole Turner.

Cole leaned towards Phoebe; he gently cupped her cheek with his right hand. They approached each other with a surety that belied their checkered relationship – and they kissed as languorously and sensuously as ever.

Nothing existed beyond this moment, this instant softly lit by the candlelight reflecting off the cutlery and the chequered tablecloth in the small restaurant. The world outside lost its importance and they concentrated on the touch of soft lips against each other, communicating in a wordless language as old as mankind. Their mouths opened simultaneously and the tentative dance of the kiss grew frantic; they explored each other anew – and the world was just right at that moment.

It was everything Cole had yearned for in his lonely time in the Void, when he desperately tried to forget Phoebe but found he was unable to. Because hers was the face that was forever etched in his memory; hers the memory that made him vulnerable, that made him despair and yearn. Her love gave him strength to fight and never give up, even in the face of Destiny – the love that made him completely human at last.

Phoebe fashioned herself anew in the kiss; it was passionate, demanding, it made her blood sing a magical song. The feelings evoked resonated deep within her soul, calling up images of her youth; her struggles and passion trying to make a living in New York, her sense of loss when she realized she couldn't make it there and decided to return to San Francisco. It was a reminder of all that she'd lost and recovered when she let Cole back into her life again. It anchored her in the present, far from the influence of her premonitions or her magical life as a Charmed One. It grounded her in the moment and gave her hope that everything would be all right.

Their kiss was evocative, strong, and passionate. It was the quintessential Cole and Phoebe.

* * *

The kiss ended softly; both Phoebe and Cole didn't want to break it, overwhelming as it was, because they feared that time and circumstance might conspire against them as had often been the case - and they would not live to see the fulfillment of their passion.

A small girl's sweet laughter yanked Phoebe out of the romantic moment. The sound was a haunting reminder of her premonition after they'd vanquished Christy. After all, the promise embodied by her vision of her daughter practically forced her to marry Dex Lawson – her daughter whose coming proved to be as elusive as a midday shadow. And now that she had broken up with Coop, perhaps it was as unattainable as the sun or the moon.

But gazing at Cole's handsome face, at his ocean-blue eyes, Phoebe knew that perhaps she was wrong – maybe her vision was of the girl she would have with Cole – or maybe having premonitions was vastly overrated. The world moved in myriad ways that could not be perfectly quantified in a vision, however powerful the oracle – as was made patently obvious by the demise of the evil Seer whose prodding caused Cole and Phoebe to become the Source and the Queen of the Underworld. The vaunted powers of the Seer did not keep her from being vanquished by the Power of Three.

Vividly recalling this, Phoebe realized that the future was truly boundless, and it could not be girdled by any prediction.

Trying to dispel her sudden maudlin mood, Phoebe lifted an eyebrow. "So how did you fare in Limbo? What gave you hope to continue?"

Cole took her small hand in his and gazed earnestly into her eyes. "It was you, Phoebe. It's always been you."

He stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb. "Surprisingly, being there gave me the opportunity to reflect on my errors. I realized I shouldn't have pushed you so far. I should have given you the time to deal with your grief at losing our son…"

Phoebe gulped. Now that she had more experience, now that she had dealt with innumerable issues of grief and despair - both through her experience and her work in the newspaper - Phoebe had the insight that she dealt too easily with the loss of her son.

Phoebe had simply repressed her overwhelming feeling of grief at losing her baby, who was Cole's as much as hers. Instead she focused all her grief, turning it into rage against Cole, the father of the baby - the person she unconsciously blamed for the loss of the son she hardly mourned. And in doing so, she had completely overlooked the fact that Cole had also lost a son, that he'd been as trapped as she was in the evil machinations of the Seer. She'd repressed the fact that the Source had possessed Cole when he valiantly tried to save her life. In that moment of supreme insight, Phoebe felt she'd finally begun the long road to heal and forget, to bravely press ahead, finally free of the encumbrance of misplaced rage. For she had beside her the only person in the world who completely understood her feelings of helplessness, of being a puppet in the design of others, the man who'd lost as much as Phoebe - if not much more.

Cole, noticing Phoebe's suddenly wistful gaze, had paused in his tale. He took the glass and sipped the wine meditatively.

When Phoebe essayed a weak smile, Cole grinned back and continued. "I wanted you to be happy, to love again. That's why I pushed Zane to contact you, to make you feel again."

He put the glass on the table and touched its rim with his index finger. "I kept tabs on you and your sisters, you know? I was content to remain in Limbo forever until someone told me about the dangers you're facing."

"Let me guess, a new cabal of Demons is after our sorry behinds!" said Phoebe while she gazed distractedly at the windows of the restaurant.

"Actually, there are some demons, but controlled by the Angels themselves - as you have seen." He put the napkin on the red and white tablecloth and called the waiter.

Cole gazed upward, seeing realms of life and death that perhaps only he was privy to. "It's their plotting that made me come back to this realm, and I seized the moment, daring to hope that it was not too late – that you might change your mind concerning me."

Cole's gaze slid earthward, to the anchor of his life, his only love. He reached with his hand to cup Phoebe's cheek and looked deeply into her dark vibrant eyes. "It's always been you, Phoebe. Your eyes gave me the strength to hang on" – he gently caressed her cheek with his thumb – "and I can only hope that if I abandon the world once again, it'll be defending you; and your eyes will be the memory I take with me."

* * *

After they paid the bill – Phoebe insisting on paying her half – Cole and Phoebe stood on the sidewalk, suddenly feeling uncertain of what to do.

"So, where are you staying?" asked Phoebe.

"At a penthouse … not" – Cole shook his head ruefully –"the old one. Paige ruined it for me… another one farther North."

"Then I guess I'll see you…" Phoebe gulped and felt more shy than she'd felt in years.

"…when I see you," finished Cole.

He turned and prepared to shimmer out when Phoebe reached desperately for his hand. "Wait! Come home with me!"

Phoebe looked up into his handsome face. "The apartment is empty and…"

Phoebe couldn't finish, she stood on her toes and kissed Cole. Afterwards she continued breathlessly, "Forget that! Truth is…"

Cole interrupted her with another kiss. "I want to be…"

"… with you," finished Phoebe.

Cole sighed, imagining another ride in the midget car.

At that moment several shapes shimmered in. There were three demons, a dreadlocked one, a man with a fedora, and a stunningly beautiful Asian woman who winked at Cole when no one saw her, except Phoebe, who frowned fiercely at the demoness - hardly noticing the two male demons.

"Our boss is looking for you," said the dreadlocked demon.

Leering at the petite Phoebe, the demon with the odd taste for headgear drawled, "Though we might have time for this beauty!"

Cole glared at the newcomers. "Well, I'm done with your kind. You might as well go now, or…" He lifted his hand and cocked his eyebrow - and a huge fireball appeared on his palm.

Instantly the two male demons hurled identical blue fireballs at Phoebe, while the demoness looked aside, apparently bored with her demonic partners.

Cole shimmered and appeared in front of Phoebe, intercepting the path of the fireballs, which crashed against him in a whirlwind of colors.

Cole hurled a fireball at the dreadlocked demon, who was vanquished in a moment. The demon shouted, "Traitor!" before he disappeared.

Cole threw another fireball at the British demon but it stopped in midair. A shape walked slowly into the light cast by the streetlamp.

Avatar Alpha said reprovingly, "That was too easy for you, Cole. Do not think for a moment that I have forgotten your resourcefulness."

The Avatar looked disdainfully at Phoebe. "We've always held that Phoebe is the puny Charmed One" – he turned his gaze on Cole – "and your weak point, Cole."

Phoebe dismissed the Avatar's taunting, realizing that the black-garbed man was not cognizant of how she had escaped with Cole from their city in the sky - so perhaps the prattling Avatar was out of his league too.

The Avatar continued, "You are powerless against me, Cole." The man spread his arms towards Cole, and the air shimmered along the path of an invisible beam that reached Cole, whose shape became indistinct for a moment.

The Avatar said condescendingly, "I've created a pocket reality around you, where you don't have any powers."

The thin man turned to look sharply at Phoebe. "And now I'll get rid of you, effectively destroying the Power of Three."

Several things happened almost simultaneously. Following a sharp spike of despair, Phoebe jumped into the air – and remained suspended in midair. The surprised Avatar looked at Phoebe, who pivoted in the air and smashed her small foot against the Avatar's nose with all the momentum of her body behind her move. Next Phoebe kicked Cole's fireball which still remained poised in midair, sending it to the surprised demon, who was vanquished with a horrified look on his face.

Meanwhile, Cole conjured a black laptop and with a careless flick of his fingers floated it next to Daiyu. The demoness put it gently on the ground, about two feet from the crouching Avatar – who was rubbing his nose gingerly.

Daiyu opened the machine and turned it on.

A stone fell from the façade of the building in front of them and crashed on the Avatar's shoulder. He moaned and stumbled, fighting to keep his balance. However, at that moment a calico cat wandered into the group seemingly out of nowhere and the Avatar, trying not to step on the feline, finally lost his balance and fell to the sidewalk, next to the laptop.

Phoebe turned a cartwheel on the air and she pushed the Avatar firmly with her hands on the downward turn. Daiyu flicked her fingers again and the laptop emitted a bright glow that engulfed the kicking and screaming Avatar, relentlessly drawing him into the screen.

Cole smirked at the figure of the Avatar, who was swallowed by the screen, becoming first a wallpaper and then a small picture until all that was left on the screen was the real wallpaper – a stunning photo of the Grand Canyon in summer. He crouched next to the machine and bent down to press the button to turn it off. He closed it, sneering triumphantly when he thought about the clueless Avatar. He turned to look at the demoness and winked, while Phoebe landed gently on the sidewalk next to him.

Cole stood up and looked at the night sky, muttering a heartfelt "Thanks!"

 

 


	8. Inflection

 

Billie paced restlessly back and forth in the parlor of the abandoned Halliwell Manor. She frowned when she recalled Cole's words; for all of his vaunted ingenuity, she doubted the plan would work.

Billie scratched her head and went to the Solarium – the shadows indicated that no time had passed since she'd arrived here. She glanced at the Book of Shadows lying upon the table, a key part of Prue and Cole's plan.

From what she had gathered, the plan involved the concept of avatars as they applied to gaming, and the Book of Shadows was to act as some kind of game cheat code.

Billie blew a strand of hair off her face and walked to the Book. She brushed its surface lovingly, her fingers lingering upon the Triquetra. She shrugged, thinking of the gaming situation– she was used to these shortcuts when she played games, but applying them to this condition seemed like a gigantic leap of faith.

The blonde felt edgy, confined in this artificial reality. The oppressive feeling on her chest was mounting, compounded by Cole's words concerning Christy. It seemed her older sister was out of her reach.

Sitting down on the sofa, Billie grabbed the remote control and flipped through the channels – nothing happened, of course. She stared at her reflection on the shiny monitor, noting how real it all seemed; how this reality was so sharp, so gritty as to truly ensnare her senses. But no matter how hard she tried to shy away from it, her mind kept recalling her conversation with Cole.

* * *

"But what about Christy?" Billie had interrupted Cole's explanation.

"How can I save her?" said Billie urgently, leaning against the kitchen table, wearily eyeing Cole.

"Christy's your sister, right?" asked Cole. Billie picked up a cup lying on the table and nodded distractedly.

"I understand she was brainwashed into doing the Triad's bidding?" said Cole tentatively.

"Yes, she was," replied Billie, a pout forming on her lips. She put the cup back upon the dish, noting how faithfully the clinking sound was recreated.

"Then she's ok" – Cole sighed, ruffling his short-cropped hair –"she wasn't acting under her own volition."

"She's safe up there," he gazed upwards.

Billie followed Cole's glance and shivered. "Then she's gone for good."

Cole softly touched her shoulder. "No one's ever gone, our souls are immortal."

Billie shrugged his hand away. Cole sighed exasperatedly and continued, his voice sounding uncharacteristically soft. "You must have patience; you have to let her go."

"But you came back from the Wasteland and Limbo!" snapped Billie. She walked to the refrigerator and put her hand on it; it felt as cold as her heart did at that moment, bereft of the hope of reuniting with her sister.

"Why can't Christy do that?" cried Billie, a lonely tear running down her cheek.

Cole frowned and walked to Billie. His arm reached towards her, but it remained suspended in midair. Instead, Cole stepped away from her personal space, saying, "I had the help of someone very influential."

Billie turned abruptly, a hot reply on her lips, but Cole lifted his hand, saying softly, "Your sister is safe from evil manipulations. You have to hold on to that thought with all you have."

Cole looked towards the window and the eerily quiet street outside, trying to frame in words his own experience. "Sometimes, you have to hold on to an idea and clutch it tightly, greedily; like a lifeline tying you to the world - to life. Believe me, I know."

Billie angrily brushed off her cheek with her right hand. Her mind was whirling with a maelstrom of emotions, disappointment chief among them.

Cole approached Billie and whispered. "There's such great pain, but you must continue as your sister would have liked you to."

Cole closed his eyes as Billie sobbed and laid her head on his strong shoulder. "I know pain – it waxes and ebbs like the inconstant moon. But love, it's steady, warm and eternal like the sun. It's what makes life worthwhile - love and remembrance."

Looking for a way to distract Billie from her obvious pain, Cole continued, his voice strong and deep. "Right now though, the Halliwells depend on you, just as the world does."

Billie retorted angrily, "Why, what can be so important? What does the Avatar want?"

She stepped away from Cole and smashed her fist on the refrigerator. "What's behind his idea?"

Seeing Billie reacting so, Cole smirked and went on. "That's for you to find out. When the Avatar gloats, he'll reveal his plan."

Billie turned her back on Cole and looked towards the window.

Cole went to the spice rack and rattled it. "The Avatar is wary of me, but with you, he'll want to gloat." He looked around the kitchen, and continued, his voice rising as if he were pleading a case in court. "Here in this construct, you can manipulate certain things, like a game – you can be your own avatar, so to speak." Cole smirked, relishing his pun.

Billie turned to look at Cole. His blue eyes shining with excitement and mischief, Cole spread his arms to encompass the kitchen and the world beyond. "Like any reality, this one must follow certain rules. It's amenable to manipulation, by hand, by magic – by ingenuity."

"We'll contact you from outside, we won't be able to return" – Cole waved his hand upstairs –"but we'll use the Book of Shadows; keep it close at hand. Think of it as a form of cheat code. It serves to slightly bend the rules in our favor."

Cole went to the door and bowed to Billie. "Use your strengths, what you know best – in your case, magic and technology."

Billie nodded and resolutely squared her shoulders.

Before he shimmered out, Cole whispered, "Remember the Bard: _'There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, that are dreamt of in your philosophy.'"_

* * *

In the real Manor, Piper was carrying Chris on her hip, looking around for Leo.

"Leo, where are you? It's bedtime!" shouted Piper, glaring angrily at the ceiling.

She was desperately trying not to utter curse words in front of little Chris – though recalling future Chris, Piper suspected he would learn enough of those.

Leo walked down the stairs; Wyatt following his father, peering timidly behind Leo's stomach.

"Piper, Wyatt was trying to go to his grandfather's" – explained Leo, turning to smile reassuringly at his son –"I had to convince him that it was bad manners to leave like that."

Piper frowned suspiciously. "What did you tell him?"

"Only that it would make his toys sad to see him leave unexpectedly," replied Leo.

Piper joined him in the stairs and made shooing motions with her hands. "Careful, Leo, remember what happened last time Wyatt became too interested in his" – Piper mouthed the word -"T-O-Y-S."

Leo shrugged as he turned back to go upstairs, picking up Wyatt and ruffling his hair. "Yeah, honey – I remember."

Leo sighed, recalling the nightmare when the action figures of the cowboys, Indians and soldiers became alive and disrupted the child's party – or rather made it a success.

After tucking their sons, Leo and Piper took turns reading 'Cinderella,' though Wyatt made a face when Leo started reading. The child wanted to watch TV instead.

When Chris and Wyatt fell asleep, Piper and Leo tiptoed out of the room. They walked downstairs, intent on catching up on loving time.

Leo settled on the couch as Piper chose a DVD randomly from the pile in front of the plasma screen. Making a tsking sound, Piper put the disc on the tray and pushed it back.

Piper sighed and sat next to Leo, glancing around the room, checking that everything was in order.

When the titles rolled in, Leo turned to his wife and put his arm around her shoulder. He leaned towards her and whispered, "Remember this movie's theme? It was our wedding song."

Leo kissed Piper passionately and Piper responded just as heatedly. Piper felt this was heaven, after a trying day taking care of P3 business - to come home and tuck in the kids, to fully enjoy the undivided attention of her husband, free of his annoying Elder chores.

She glanced at the screen and saw that the movie was _Ordinary people._ Hardly a romantic flick; but with Leo by her side, everything became romantic - when they were not fighting.

Piper kissed Leo and when Leo responded aggressively, pushing her against the couch, her elbow slipped on the fabric and pressed the remote control. The movie advanced until the point when the slow, majestic cadences of Pachelbel's Canon in D were heard.

Leo held Piper close to him, whispering in her ear, "Remember how Prue came crashing through the door? She overturned the cake!"

Piper laughed richly; in retrospect it was very funny, a unique touch to the wedding that had been bitterly opposed by the Powers That Be – though it didn't struck her as particularly hilarious when it happened.

Leo tugged the sleeves of her blouse. "You're overdressed, Piper!"

Piper kissed her husband and pushed his chest. "You're heavy, mister! Anyway, what if Phoebe or Paige comes in? What about Billie?"

Leo sat up; his face flushed, his eyes flashing wickedly. "They're grownups, Piper. They'll survive the shock, I'm sure. Wyatt and Chris are safely asleep."

Leo smiled boyishly – and connivingly. "Come on, Piper!"

Instead of answering, Piper kissed him anew.

Piper jerked away from Leo when someone coughed, rudely interrupting the couple. She sighed in relief when she saw Prue standing next to the couch.

Piper stood up and rushed to her elder sister's side, grinning. Piper spread her arms and tried to hug Prue, but her arms passed through the eldest Charmed One.

Prue cocked an eyebrow and smiled impishly, patting Piper's shoulder – her hand disappearing through Piper's blouse. "Actually, this is my astral projection. Sorry, Piper."

Prue turned to look towards the door, "Right now, I'm outside the door. Didn't want to ring the bell though."

Piper sighed exasperatedly and walked through the front hall to the door. She fumbled with the doorknob and finally opened the door. She hugged warmly the real Prue.

"I'm so happy to see you!" said Piper, sniffling. Prue felt real, warm and alive. Piper reclined her head on Prue's jacket, smelling her sister's usual shampoo. If Prue was anything, she was reliably constant; an anchor to rely on, a guide that she had missed so much after Prue was taken from their side in that horrible time.

Shivering, Piper realized how cold it was outside. Smiling abashedly, Piper motioned for Prue to enter the Manor.

Prue smiled reassuringly and walked into the house. She smirked when she saw her brother-in-law's flushed cheeks and his hair sticking every which way.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Prue innocently – as if her astral projection had not caught the couple in their heavy kissing.

Leo crossed his hands behind his head and huffed, "Not really, Prue."

Then he smiled and stood up, walking towards Prue. Leo hugged her fiercely.

"Glad to have you back!" whispered the former Elder into Prue's ear.

Prue looked around, lifting an eyebrow inquiringly. "Where are my nephews, the cute little devils?"

Piper motioned upwards, and then hastily tugged her blouse, which was a bit askew. "Wyatt and Chris are sleeping, though. Wyatt's a light sleeper and he's had trouble sleeping lately, so…"

Prue grinned broadly. "No problem, I'll just pop up in as a projection." She sat down on the sofa.

Piper took the time to tidy her clothes and get some refreshments from the kitchen. Seeing the cookies that Prue loved on the table, Piper grabbed a few.

When Piper got back to the parlor, her sister was back. Prue's eyes were shining brightly, and she unobtrusively wiped off a tear that was running down her cheek.

"You've got great kids, Piper! They're just so" – Prue shook her shoulders –"cute and small!"

"Well, thanks, Prue. They're a handful, you know" - said Piper, while she put the cookies and a cola on the table, next to the red candle - "especially Wyatt orbing all his toys…"

Prue grabbed eagerly one of her beloved cookies and ate it.

"- and turning into an evil overlord in one future," finished Piper.

"So how are things in the paper? Don't you have trouble working next to Phoebe?" Piper said, sitting down on the couch next to her sister.

Piper scrutinized Prue's face. "After all, I seem to remember you two didn't get along so well before."

Prue finished the cookie and replied, "Actually, now that you mention it…"

* * *

At that moment Paige and Henry orbed in. Paige was holding her husband's hand; her alabaster forehead was creased in worry. She let go of Henry and instead grabbed the sleeve of his Italian leather jacket; its smooth feeling grounding her – it was the same jacket Henry wore when he met Paige for the first time.

"I've something to tell you, Piper…" Paige trailed off when she noticed Prue.

Paige shuffled her feet, not sure how to approach her eldest sister, whom she'd never really known. Would she interfere in her relationship with her other sisters? She'd heard Phoebe's tales many times, about how Phoebe and Prue fought ferociously.

Prue's coming put Paige at a disadvantage. It made her realize that she was only their half-sister. Paige didn't have the bond of shared childhood memories - of scrapes and hurts and half-forgotten first crushes that bound the Halliwells in tightly-knit sisterhood, their common remembrance. Paige's father hadn't been a mortal like Victor, he'd been a whitelighter. Paige had arrived late in the Charmed Ones' lives, and she'd been too late to get to know Prue – the sister Piper and Phoebe spoke so highly of. In the retelling of their adventures, Prue was always depicted as a heroic figure, the eldest sister whose care and planning protected them – it was a daunting example to follow.

But Prue's infectious grin directed at her eased her worries.

Prue stood up and opened her arms, saying, "Come give me a hug, Paige!" The two sisters hugged tightly. Prue took a step back and her gaze swept Paige, taking in her slim figure, her black slacks and blouse, her tousled hair.

"It's nice to meet my youngest sister!" said Prue, touching wonderingly Paige's soft hair. Then she added, "The one I never knew I had."

There was something profoundly calming about Prue's actions; a sense of homecoming, wisdom, an enveloping blanket of reassurance and warmth – a feeling of an older, wiser sibling.

And Paige's doubts ebbed away; if they did not disappear completely, they were assuaged by Prue's warm welcome.

Prue hugged Paige again. Paige felt that Prue's embrace didn't feel as motherly as Piper's, or as soft as Phoebe's. There was a decided can-do quality to her strong body, as if Prue was ready to take on the world.

Piper smiled warmly when she saw her two sisters embracing and she joined the hug.

After they reluctantly broke their hug, Paige sat on the sofa, fidgeting nervously.

Piper pushed the cookies towards her, asking, "What did you want to tell me, Paige?"

Paige grabbed a cookie and waved it towards Henry, who was standing next to the sofa. "Henry is looking for some college students that disappeared." She nibbled the edge of the cookie and then put it back on the plate. "They were magically kidnapped. Henry interviewed one that"- Paige cocked an eyebrow at Henry.

"The student told me that his computer almost sucked him in," said Henry, crossing his arms and looking wonderingly at Prue.

Piper waved towards Prue and tried to explain. "Oh, Henry, that's Prue – our long lost sister. She just came back."

Prue nodded to Henry, taking another cookie from the plate.

Paige spread her arms and continued, "Anyway, Jack Chandler – the student – told Henry they all came back recently from some burial site or something."

"Where's Billie?" – Piper said – "I haven't seen her today."

At that moment Cole and Phoebe shimmered in, their hands joined together. Phoebe was laughing heartily. There was a sparkle in Phoebe's eyes which their sisters hadn't seen in a long time; her face was flushed with victory and she leaned on Cole as she chastised him.

"Really, Cole; now I'll have to ask Piper to drive me to the restaurant to get my car!" Phoebe waved her hand admonishingly at Cole, who just smirked and shrugged.

Leo nodded at Cole from his position, standing next to Piper. Henry took the scene and turned to look at Leo, a puzzled frown on his face. Leo just shrugged.

Piper noticed Henry's amazement at seeing Phoebe with another man, when she'd just been dating Coop.

Cole swept his gaze around the room and nodded warily, expecting Armageddon to break out any second.

When Phoebe looked at her three sisters, her face lit up in joy. There was a feeling of near completion in the tableau presented by the four sisters and their loved ones; something akin to the recitativo movement in a Bach cantata, just before the sweeping chorale.

But the moment was broken when Piper shot an angry glare at Cole and moved her hand dismissively towards him. "Henry, this is Cole Turner – Phoebe's ex."

Paige narrowed her eyes at Cole and added ominously, "He just came back from" – she spread her arms and huffed – "wherever. Hopefully he'll return there soon."

Phoebe scowled at her sisters – her joyous mood after her victory over the pompous Avatar evaporating rapidly. "Don't you dare, Paige" – Phoebe stepped protectively in front of Cole –"just don't!"

"I don't know how you can return to" – Paige sniffed haughtily – "this being!"

"I won't give up Cole. Not even if you try to pull one of your stunts," shot back Phoebe, angry tears glimmering in her eyes.

"You won't have to. Cole will betray you, as always," said Piper snidely.

Prue stood up from the couch and said loudly, "Enough, you two!"

Piper smirked victoriously at Phoebe – obviously Prue was on Piper's side, as was to be expected.

However, her victory was short-lived as Prue shot Piper a furious look while she walked towards the harried couple.

Prue stood in front of her hectoring sisters, her arms akimbo, scowling fiercely. Then she pointed to Phoebe - where there had been buoyant happiness in her face when she shimmered in, now there was anguish and hurt.

"Can't you two see how happy Phoebe was?" growled Prue.

"Do you have to ruin this relationship? Can't you just let her be, for once?" Prue touched Phoebe's cheek; a sense of protectiveness towards her little sister bubbling up inside her.

Prue crossed her arms and glared at her recalcitrant sisters. Ready to protect Phoebe from the scolding she was getting; ready to chastise her errant sisters – as is the wont of elder siblings.

Seeking to diffuse the tension, Leo said, "But where is Billie anyway?"

Cole and Prue shared a secretive look, and Cole answered firmly, "Billie is all right. She's going through, shall we say" – Cole held Phoebe's hand in his and squeezed it tightly –"a crucial learning experience."

* * *

Outside the other Manor, Billie paced the street – she'd grown tired of being caged inside and gone out. The street was deserted and the sky appeared to be an iridescent shade of blue; the clouds barely moved though there was a strong breeze, and the temperature seesawed wildly.

The chaotic conditions meant that Billie felt suddenly very chilly here, wherever she was. She was wearing only a thin cotton blouse and her jeans.

Looking at the surreal scene, Billie shivered and huddled her arms close to her chest. She frowned, remembering Cole's words. If he was right, and this whole reality was based on rules similar to those of a computer game, then her shivering body could be construed as some kind of a virtual avatar, the representation of her mind.

Following this train of thought, if her body was an avatar, then she could manipulate her clothes - her very appearance - like the avatars she was used to employing.

Billie lost measure of time and concentrated on the elusive idea. If this world was constructed like a game, then its rules could be manipulated – and cheated – just like gamers usually did when they played.

Because she was used to being a witch, Billie's thoughts flowed comfortably along a certain path, like water flowing downhill on a channel. Fixing her mind on what she wanted, Billie muttered an incantation:

_Time's right for a hijack_  
In this blue hour,  
bring me the anorak.

Suddenly Billie felt thick, warm fur enclosing her upper body. She looked at her sleeves and saw that she was covered by a blue fabric. There was a hood covering her head, protecting her from the increasingly frigid weather.

Billie shook her head; there was a certain idea that was proving too elusive to hold, and she again became lost in thought.

She was startled when someone shouted, "Hey, Billie!"

She turned to her left and saw two of her classmates, John and Cynthia. They were among those that went missing.

She waved them over and the two anthropology students sidled next to her.

John and Cynthia stopped in front of Billie, huddling together in the cold weather. "John and I were over there" – Cynthia motioned to a house 50 feet down the road from the Manor –"and we saw you. We've been trapped here for days!"

Cynthia shivered and John wrapped his arm around her. He eyed covetously Billie's clothing. "Where'd you get that anorak? We sure could use one right now."

John's stomach rumbled. The dark-haired student rubbed his stomach and said, "And we haven't eaten, the refrigerators in all these houses" – he looked alongside the street –"they all were empty."

Billie sighed, and repeated her incantation, slightly modified. Her two classmates were covered in identical anoraks.

Billie motioned for the two students to accompany her to the Manor.

After they entered the front hall, Billie turned to the left and walked through the dining room. She looked to her left and muttered another incantation to light the fireplace.

Billie entered the kitchen and pointed to the table. John and Cynthia sat down while Billie fidgeted, wondering what to do. She was also getting hungry, but there was no food in the refrigerator. Billie shrugged; it seemed she was on a roll with her incantations, so she muttered another spell to get food.

Instantly, several hamburgers and colas appeared on the table.

Cynthia looked admiringly at Billie. "How'd you do that?" asked Cynthia. Before Billie could think about an explanation, the redhead sat down and started wolfing down her meal.

Billie sat down and took a bite from her meal, looking towards the dining room and the sparkly chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The burger tasted delicious; Billie felt the crispiness of the lettuce and savored the juicy meat – far better than any burger available in the real world.

Billie's earlier idea came back to her. This reality was so lifelike, mostly real. It could be manipulated according to the game rules, in a manner eerily similar to the way Billie could influence the real world through witchcraft. If she followed this thought to its conclusion - didn't this imply that her world was another construct, another artificial reality?

* * *

After they ate the meal, Billie and her friends sat down on the parlor couch. John patted his stomach and sighed contentedly. "That was a good burger, Billie. Don't know how you got it, but it was good!"

Cynthia nodded her assent. The redhead looked tired and appeared to be ready to doze off.

Billie went to the kitchen and conjured some coffee. She wanted her friends alert, because she wanted to bounce some ideas off these guys. They were very smart, at any rate.

Billie returned to the parlor and put the steaming cups of coffee in front of John and Cynthia, pushing aside the fat red candles that were in the way.

Cynthia yawned widely and grabbed a cup of coffee. She was so sleepy after her meal that the cup wobbled and a thin stream of the dark liquid fell to the carpet. Cynthia sipped abashedly her coffee and sat straight on the couch.

Billie reclined against the book-filled shelf next to the Solarium door.

"What do you know about avatars?" asked Billie between sips of her coffee – it smelled delicious, with a hint of cinnamon.

John, who was an avid sci-fi fan, looked up from his contemplation of the plasma screen. "Well, Neal Stephenson used that term, referring to the personas people adopted when they entered cyberspace."

Cynthia looked up from her cup of coffee - cradled between her hands for its warmth – despite the coffee, the redhead was still sleepy, so she didn't follow the conversation that closely. "Yeah, loved his book 'Diamond Age.' But my favorite sci-fi writer is Vernor Vinge. Loved his Singularity book."

Billie heard that word in the conversation between Phoebe and the sisters. She had an inkling what the term meant, in fact she was about to tell the Halliwells when she was rudely interrupted by Phoebe. If Billie remembered correctly, the Avatar used that word.

"I heard someone say that a Singularity is a black hole?" said Billie tentatively. She walked to the table next to the sofa and put her cup there.

John sat up, putting his cup on the table. He motioned wildly with his arms; after all, this was right up his alley. "Well, yeah. A singularity in physics can refer to a black hole. But that's not all it means."

He pointed to the books on the shelf. "Vinge uses the word differently."

John stood up and walked to the old piano. He turned back to face his friends and mussed his short black hair. "Vinge posits that humans will advance so much, they'll become very, very smart. We'll advance so fast, that the rate of knowledge can't be extrapolated."

Billie listened intently to her friend. John's enthusiasm was contagious, and this was the idea that she'd wanted to tell the Charmed Ones.

John walked to the plasma screen and looked at its seemingly unfathomable depths. "It'll be like a quantum jump. In Vinge's story, humanity reaches the Singularity and they become so advanced, they vanish from this world."

John hefted a book about witchcraft and frowned at it. Then he turned to face Billie. "So there you have it, Billie. A Singularity does not refer only to black holes."


	9. Problem loading Paige

 

Even Leo's distraction proved to be futile, because the sisters kept going at each other.

Paige approached Cole and waved her finger furiously in his face. "Don't think you can get away with hurting Billie, Cole!"

Cole raised his hands placatingly and stepped back. "Believe me, Paige, that's not my intent at all."

Piper raised her arms, intending to blast away Cole, but Leo grabbed her elbow. "Don't do it, Piper!"

Piper looked angrily at Prue, who still was standing protectively in front of Phoebe. "How can you defend them, Prue?"

Piper shied away from Leo and made her way to the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Paige stepped back and moved towards Henry, seeking his warm solidity and the smell of his cologne to ground her, because she was ready to do battle with Cole. She was ready to defend Phoebe from the clutches of the former Source of all Evil.

Meanwhile Prue was starting to get a headache, the tension of fighting with her dear sisters was getting to her, or perhaps it was the new feeling of being alive - having her body back.

"How can you defend her, Prue?" asked Piper, motioning to Phoebe, who was leaning on Cole.

"After all, if she and Cole hadn't conveniently gone to the Underworld when Shax arrived, we could've vanquished him" - Piper stopped to gather her breath, because she was furious with her sisters – "with the Power of Three and you wouldn't have died!"

Phoebe winced at the low blow. She stalked angrily towards her sister and waved her arms furiously in front of Piper. "How can you be so cruel, Piper? Can't you just let me be for once?"

"Phoebe, I…"

Phoebe interrupted Piper. "But no, the almighty Piper has to throw her weight around. You know what? I'm tired of you!"

Phoebe stalked angrily to Cole's side and grabbed his hand. She turned her tear-streaked face towards Cole and said loudly, "Take me home, please Cole!"

Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand tenderly. He'd wanted to inject some sarcastic remarks into the conversation, but he knew from painful experience that it was better to stand outside and just stay mum. The sisters had an evil habit to pounce on him when he stood between them.

Phoebe nodded to Prue - who was clutching her forehead and grimacing in pain - before she and Cole shimmered out of the Manor.

Paige cocked an eyebrow at Henry, who'd followed the fight with a dazed expression. In her heart, she didn't trust that Billie was all right – after all, who knew what Cole was really up to? She resolved to track Billie using that special connection that had led her to save Billie on several occasions.

Paige looked at Piper and Prue, who were glaring at each other – and she decided that the sisters needed some time alone. She knew from the time when Piper nearly became a Fury that she'd had issues with Prue's death. Having her older sister back was bound to affect Piper more than Phoebe, and the two elder Halliwells could surely use this opportunity to talk about that thing which really affected Piper – Prue's death.

Paige glanced at the walls of the stairway. There were several pictures of Gramps, Patti, Victor, Chris and Wyatt, the sisters – but none of Prue. One morning Paige had pointed out that glaring omission to Phoebe, who just shrugged and commented that Piper had taken out all photos of Prue around the house. Piper hated to be reminded of the grievous loss she suffered when Prue passed away; even years later - after all the demons they'd vanquished and the adventures they had.

Paige sighed and took Henry's hand, and then she orbed them out of Halliwell Manor.

* * *

After Phoebe left, Prue turned to Piper and tried to reason with her younger sister. "Please understand, Piper. Phoebe's got something with Cole."

Prue walked to the old piano and caressed it with her hand. "Cole's not that bad. He told me about the time he rescued you when you were in Limbo."

Piper sat down on the couch and turned to look at Prue with an anguished expression. "Cole will do what he's always done, betray us! How can you be so sure he won't, Prue?"

Leo heard Chris crying and nodded to Piper, rushing through the sitting room. He took the stairs two at a time.

Meanwhile, Prue walked towards the couch and sat down on the table, pushing away the fat red candle that was there. She took Piper's hands between her own. "Trust me; I know Cole won't betray us. He's changed, he's" - Prue shook her head to move a curl that obscured the vision in her right eye - "reformed, so to speak."

Piper looked at her older sister and exclaimed, "But how can you be sure, Prue?"

Prue rubbed Piper's hands and said softly, "I watched him from afar, up there." She smiled and pointed to the ceiling. "He's changed, all right."

Piper grabbed Prue's hands and squeezed them almost painfully. Tears sprung to Piper's eyes as she spoke. "Yeah, you were there. But why didn't you visit us! Gramps does regularly. Why couldn't you?"

Prue stood up and sat on the couch, hugging her crying sister. She gently rocked Piper as she answered. "I wasn't allowed to. The Elders kept me in a tight leash."

Prue leaned towards Piper and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. She brushed away Piper's tears with her right thumb and whispered, "Gramps can come and go as she pleases because she no longer has a role to play in this world. But the Elders, they kept me away from you because they knew…."

Piper looked at Prue and then leaned her head on Prue's shoulder, muttering against her neck. "They knew what, Prue?"

Prue looked up at Leo, who had returned from the boy's room and was watching them from the shelf next to the door.

Softly combing her fingers through Piper's hair, Prue continued, "They knew that if ever we united again – us four – they'd have a handful to deal with. After all, we've always been rather" – Prue sat up and let go of Piper, while she made quotation marks in the air –"free spirited."

Prue smiled wickedly. "Remember the code word for your forbidden wedding, _rutabaga_? Not to mention Leo's independence from the Elders, which they hated."

Piper glared at the ceiling. "Yes, I remember that – and that cretin Gideon trying to kill poor Wyatt. We've always been - as you call it - free spirited. So how come the Elders let you come here?"

Prue went to Leo and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. She grinned impishly at her brother-in-law and her sister. "There's an important ally we have, and he's mighty powerful."

Prue went to the plant on the corner and ruffled its leaves with a certain carelessness. "What's coming - it needs all our powers combined. It's inexorable, you might say it's like destiny itself."

Leo crossed his arms. "So demons are going to attack us? Have they found the Grimoire? Is the Source coming back?"

Prue left the plant and walked to the bookshelf, wondering if their plan would work. She turned to look at Piper and Leo with a frown on her face. "It's not demons, and it's someone quite more powerful than the Source. Their plans – that's what we hope Billie will find out."

* * *

After Cole and Phoebe arrived in the corridor in front of the glass box containing the firehose, Phoebe opened the door to her apartment and motioned for Cole to go in, still grabbing his arm.

Finally Phoebe let go of him and sat on the burgundy sofa. She could see her teary-eyed reflection on the screen of her laptop, which was on the round table.

Cole sat down next to her and asked solicitously, "You want anything, Phoebe? Perhaps a tea to calm your nerves? Though you'll have to tell me where everything is" – Cole spread his arms and smiled innocently – "I don't know the layout, you know."

Phoebe essayed a weak smile. "I'm fine, Cole. I just can't believe how stubborn my sisters are!"

Phoebe spread her arms. "They see everything in terms of black and white; they just can't see the nuances!"

Cole reclined on the sofa and crossed his arms behind his neck. "Well, Phoebe, you must admit you were the same until very recently, you refused to see that my actions at that time were motivated because I was possessed by the dark power of the Source."

Cole shot Phoebe a reproachful look. "You shut yourself off from me and" - he reached towards the laptop and closed it with a certain finality – " _you saw everything in terms of_ _black and white, you couldn't see the nuances_."

"Touché," replied Phoebe, with tears glimmering in her eyes. "Now that I look back with the insight I've gained recently, I'm sorry – very sorry, Cole."

Phoebe reached for Cole's hand and rubbed it tenderly between her hands.

"But my sisters are different, they've closed themselves off to the idea that you might change – that your free will can conquer whatever evilness you once possessed," continued Phoebe.

"And yet, for years the three of you were content with thinking the worst of me," Cole said accusatorily.

"Yeah, I know, but-" Phoebe trailed off, trying to frame her thoughts.

"But-" Cole prodded her.

"I had this revelation in the future – this chaotic mingling of the past and the future, when we faced the Angels," finished Phoebe.

Cole lovingly touched her white blouse, noting how it made her look so sexy – but then, he reflected ruefully, that happened with most everything she wore. "Your sisters haven't had that enlightenment. You have to give them time to adjust."

Phoebe threw up her hands in the air. "Why are you being so considerate with them, Cole? I'd thought you'd be the first to rejoice if we fought!"

Cole gazed at the window and the dark night beyond. "Because we need to work together, all of us, if we are going to prevail. You've seen what we have to deal with, Phoebe."

He gently rubbed Phoebe's cheek and leaned towards her. Their kiss was intense and their tongues soon were locked in a heated struggle for dominance that both wanted to win – and lose.

Breaking the kiss, Phoebe looked at Cole with a passion-darkened gaze. Her eyes were liquid pools of ink and Cole wanted nothing more than submerge himself in them and never come out; they were ready to trap the unwary beholder in their fiery depths – as Cole knew only too well.

Phoebe stood up and grabbed Cole's hand, walking towards the bedroom. She turned to look at her handsome man, noting how his tall, imposing figure seemed to fill the room and demand her attention. His eyes were darkest blue, just like the sea off Ocean Beach.

When she was at college she'd attended a bonfire on that particular stretch of the Pacific Ocean. Phoebe remembered the relentless and dangerous sea, its strong currents and fierce waves. Just like Cole's fierce love had always protected her and her strong attraction to him overwhelmed her – an undertow she had no desire to fight this time around.

"Are you sure, Phoebe?" asked Cole while he walked behind her.

"I want you, Cole. I want you now and forever" - said Phoebe in a sultry tone – "make me remember our past."

* * *

Paige touched Henry's shoulder and looked up to him. "Henry, there's something I have to do right now."

Henry cocked an eyebrow at his wife. "Paige, just don't go looking around for those students without me, ok?"

Paige reached out and caressed tenderly Henry's chin – she loved the feeling of his rough stubble. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Henry bent down to kiss her, grabbing the hem of her embroidered blouse.

Henry was warm and solid and loving, and it was with reluctance that Paige broke the kiss.

She looked up at him a little dazedly. "I won't go after the students, I promise."

Paige went to the kitchen and took out her scrying bowl, preparing to look for Billie.

After a while she gave up on that particular avenue because her efforts proved futile. It seemed as if Billie had disappeared from the Earth.

Paige hummed nervously while she thought about her connection with Billie. Even before they formally met, she was always being drawn to the place Billie was in. It seemed as if she was fated to be Billie's guardian. She frowned as she pursued that train of thought. If she was connected with Billie, then she could concentrate on Billie and orb into whatever place she was in. She snorted as she recalled Cole's words – she'd be damned if she believed in him.

Paige concentrated on Billie, recalling the clothes she was wearing the last time she saw her, Billie pouting as she threw the cauldron at Paige – Billie's angry frown as she fought with her.

Paige orbed out of the apartment.

* * *

In the pretend Manor, Billie was having the time of her life talking with her friends. They were warm, clothed and fed, and she didn't feel as lonely as she'd felt before she met them.

John and Cynthia proved to be entertaining companions. In Billie's chaotic life, battling demons didn't leave much time to get to know her fellow students – it seemed she had spent too much time researching and she'd been drawn relentlessly into the maelstrom of the Charmed Ones' lives.

Billie conjured Irish coffee for them, and changed her anorak into a snug sweater. As she sipped the whisky-laden brew, Billie carefully observed John. She was particularly intrigued by his reactions. The brunet student seemed to take their situation in stride and wasn't horrified by it. In the contrary, he appeared to be delighted by the mysteries surrounding their current situation.

Cynthia sipped from her cup and put it upon the table. She reclined on the sofa and crossed her long legs, primly tucking her ankle-length black and white flowered skirt. "Well, I must admit I like the change in weather now I'm not freezing to death. Yucatan was very hot."

John piped up, "Well, the university doesn't have enough funds to provide us with the best conditions" – he turned to look at Billie and spread his arms – "and the tomb wasn't that big. Cyn's right, the heat was onerous. Luckily we're not claustrophobic."

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah, archaeologists have to endure harsh conditions, but trying to find out how people lived, what motivated them – that's wonderful."

Billie smirked as she put her cup upon the old piano - if this were the real Manor, the sisters would be outraged. "Well, I've a question. Connor showed me some photos. There was a hieroglyph of a snake eating an egg. We thought that it might have something to do with the Maya calendar. What do you think?"

Cynthia replied, "Nonsense! I saw the glyph. In fact, it was me who took the photo."

The no-nonsense woman added, "I believe in a round approach to archeology. Too often people just follow the books and forget that the community lived in the real world. Take that snake, for instance."

Cynthia took a sip from the fortifying coffee. "I talked with the shaman of the village next to the tomb. Turns out there's a particularly poisonous snake – very dangerous – that loves to eat the eggs of the Quetzal bird. The villagers use that snake to prepare medicinal potion. Obviously that's the real world basis for that particular glyph."

Cynthia looked at the door to the Solarium. "Who knows? Perhaps it has psychotropic properties."

John waved his cup of coffee at Cynthia. "You're wrong, Cyn!"

He put the coffee on the table and stood up, ruffling his black hair.

He said enthusiastically, "The serpent eating the egg – remember Quetzalcoatl? The god who rides a winged serpent? Obviously it has a mythical meaning."

He sat down on the sofa and put his hands on the table, leaning towards Cynthia. "I'm reminded of Norse myth. The snake – what's its name? Yggdrasil."

Billie piped up, "Well, John. If I remember it right, Yggdrasil is the name of the World Tree – the one that supports the Nine Worlds."

John waved his hand, sporting an infectious grin. "Whatever, Billie."

He took his cup and sipped the coffee. "Anyway, there's a snake – or a dragon – which lurks at the base of that tree."

He smiled at her, and Billie couldn't help but notice how boyishly handsome her fellow student was when his face was alight with passion. John continued, "I thought it was the other way around, but you're right, Billie."

He reclined on the sofa. "The snake eating the egg symbolizes thus the end of the world as we know it; it's like the dragon eating the Norse Tree of Life – the support of the Universe."

Cynthia fiddled with the sleeves of her anorak. "So you're saying this means something like Ragnarok? The battle at the end of the universe?"

John looked towards the window of the Solarium, his expression suddenly meditative and distant. "Remember the Maya Calendar? It ends in 2012, or rather, one cosmic cycle ends in that year. It's as if the Mayas foresaw the end of an era. Something like Ragnarok, which is the end of another cycle in Norse myth. And Quetzalcoatl - he is the white god that will return, riding a winged serpent. I can't help but think that it's all tied together."

John said in an eerie tone that made Billie shiver, "Perhaps the myths are telling us something vitally important, if only we could piece the truth together again."

At that moment John frowned and pointed towards the Solarium. "There's a bright light coming from there."

He stood up and walked towards the room, stopping when he was in front of the white table where the Book of Shadows was shining with an ethereal glow.

Billie walked up to the book and opened it, ruffling through the pages until she reached the first blank one.

She could see how words appeared on the page, written with an elegant penmanship.

_I've just talked with your friend Connor. He's located a flaw in the program. Avatar Alpha is currently trapped in our Limbo, but he'll escape soon and get to you. Writing this is cumbersome, anyway. Don't know why I'm using the Book - the sisters must be rubbing off on me. Will contact you another way._

_Cole_

Billie frowned; frankly she was beginning to doubt Cole's plan - and if he didn't contact her through the Book of Shadows, how in hell would she hear from him again?

Though she had to admit that toting the heavy Book with her wherever she went was very impractical.

"Who's Cole?" asked John, who'd read the page together with Billie.

Billie brushed her hair off her face and replied, "Just a new friend. He's helping with this situation."

Billie lifted an eyebrow, realizing that Cynthia was still in the parlor. Their practical classmate did not appear to embrace the mystery they were embroiled in as enthusiastically as John.

"Aren't you afraid, John?" asked Billie.

"Not at all," replied the brunet. He walked to the window and traced with his fingertips the many-colored slabs of glass. "I've always been fascinated by science fiction and fantasy."

John turned to look at Billie. "It's why I love archeology. I think our ancestors were much smarter than we give them credit for. They believed in many possibilities, many roads that led to the future. They believed in the inherent magic of our world. This sense of wonder at their environment imbued their senses and made their legacy rich and meaningful."

Billie smiled winsomely at John, feeling like she'd found a kindred spirit in the middle of this artificial reality; and she took another step in the long path of letting go of Christy and continuing her life as a witch.

* * *

In the afternoon – or what passed for afternoon in this strange world – Billie strolled through the street in front of the Manor. Cynthia was napping on the parlor couch and John was upstairs, prowling through the attic. He'd accidentally broken the old gramophone and looked with a hangdog expression towards Billie.

Billie just smirked and waved her arms around the attic - secretly hoping that she could let him loose in the real Manor to break the sisters' antiques."Help yourself to the old stuff around."

Billie smiled fondly, recalling the incident, when she noticed orbs trying to coalesce in the street in front of her. The blue orbs struggled to join and form the slim figure of a woman.

For an instant, Billie could see Paige's worried face and she could hear her voice as if it was coming through a loudspeaker whose wires are faulty. "Are you all right, Bi…"

Billie waved her arms and yelled, "I'm fine, Paige!"

Paige nodded and then the orbs flew away to scatter in all the directions of the compass, leaving behind the impression of her ghostly frown.

 

 


	10. Any witch way you can

 

When Phoebe woke up after the passionate night she'd spent with Cole, she looked at the bright walls of the bedroom, illuminated by the light coming from the windows, and she realized she wasn't in her apartment anymore. The colors weren't earthy and soothing, rather airy and intense. Phoebe shook her head, thinking that Cole shimmered them here. In fact, she'd been so satisfied after their lovemaking that she wasn't paying much attention to anything.

She tucked the sheet against her chest and looked around hoping Cole had left her something decent to wear. She saw a pink negligee on the dresser next to the king-sized bed.

Phoebe slipped the garment on and tied her hair in a convenient ponytail – she suspected their amorous exertions the previous night had led to her having bedhead. She made her way to the luxurious bathroom and freshened herself a bit.

Afterward she walked to the hallway. It was decorated in the same fashion as the bedroom; it had thick white columns and was painted in a soft beige color. She made her way to the windows and looked outside at the striking view of the San Francisco skyline. Phoebe stared at her beloved city, shaking her head and reflecting wistfully that Cole had gotten himself a penthouse strikingly similar to the one he had when…

Phoebe sighed and tried to think of other things, but it was useless. She fingered the silk negligee and remembered she was wearing one just like this when the doctor called with the striking news that she was pregnant with Cole's son. She'd fainted, her mind recoiling from the idea of having a child with him - even before she knew that Cole was the Source.

As her mind relentlessly wandered to the past, Phoebe tried to remember why she'd fought so against the idea of having a child - when today she yearned desperately to have a daughter. Was she too young then to be burdened with a child? Didn't she love Cole enough? Phoebe shook her head, she remembered those days and the overwhelming love she'd felt for him. Why then did she shy away from the thought of having him as the father of her son?

Phoebe traced her fingers on the window pane and leaned her cheek against the cool glass. Sometimes she was too puzzling, even to herself. Perhaps she had something akin to Multiple Personality Disorder? Heaven knew that after turning into so many creatures she could be excused if she was a little random at times – and that led Phoebe to thinking about the letter she'd received from that woman – Nippy Tucker.

She walked towards the wide dining room and saw Cole standing in front of wide French windows, next to a crystal table. He was impeccably dressed, as if he were going to a meeting.

There was orange juice and fruit on the table. A vase with calla lilies adorned it, adding to the ethereal feeling of the place.

Phoebe sighed happily. Cole was such a romantic man – when he was not hurling fireballs left and right.

After Phoebe took her place, Cole sat down, carefully tucking his striped silk tie. He said, "Feeling all right, Phoebe? I took us here because I didn't want your sisters intruding on us when we were – so pleasantly occupied."

Phoebe cut to the chase, deciding to get some answers from him. "I know you wrote those letters, Cole. You know? The ones signed with Nippy Tucker and Julian M." – said Phoebe while she looked intently at him – "I'm not completely clueless, you know."

Cole mumbled under his breath, "Could've fooled me."

"What did you say, Cole?"

"Nothing, dear."

Phoebe lifted her eyebrow. "Where did you get those names?"

He grabbed a white mug of coffee with a hot-fudge sundae depicted on its side with the words _, 'Devil's delight.'_ Taking a sip, Cole reclined against the chair.

"Actually, I took the names from a TV show. The protagonist was a dashing plastic surgeon in Florida, glad to see the writers used his full potential this time," said Cole.

"Wait, you're telling me you watched TV on that Cosmic Void – that Limbo - you were in?" asked Phoebe while she touched her silk negligee.

"Yes, I discovered how to transform magic into electricity," said Cole.

"Where did you get the signal from?"

"Cable," replied Cole succinctly.

Phoebe frowned and took a slice of melon from her fruit plate, waving it threateningly at Cole. "Don't tell me you stole the cable!"

"Ok, I won't tell you that," answered Cole - keeping to himself the fact that he actually used the cable signal from the Manor, which was why they had such an awful reception at times. He suspected Phoebe would not appreciate that.

Cole took another sip of the strong Java brew and put the cup on the table, next to a crystal ball which had a miniature of the Golden Gate Bridge inside.

"I had to occupy my time in Limbo, Phoebe. Until…" Cole trailed off and fixed his gaze on the window.

"Until?" prodded Phoebe.

Cole shook his head. "Time flows in a strange manner in that place; sometimes it seems to go very slow, and then in a day, things happen that would take a year here."

"How much time did you spend there, Cole?" asked Phoebe, spearing another slice of melon.

"I don't know. By your reckoning, maybe three years – by mine, more than a decade." Cole put his elbows on his knees and leaned towards Phoebe, looking earnestly at her as if she was the most important person in the world. "My love for you, my remembrance of our days together – it was always with me. Can you say the same?"

Phoebe shook her head ruefully. "I'm afraid not, Cole. I had other things on my mind – like staying alive from all the demon attacks. Not to mention the Elder gone berserk."

Phoebe's face lit up in a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. "But now I have you again Cole, and I'm not going to let you go this time." She took a sip from the orange glass; Phoebe grimaced when she remembered that she hadn't finished tomorrow's column yet.

Phoebe put the glass on the table and stood up. "Shoot! I've got to go to the office, Cole!"

Cole motioned towards the bedroom, "I brought some of your clothes, they're in the walk-in closet."

* * *

Cole shimmered into the alley behind _La Trattoria,_ the Italian restaurant where Connor - Billie's friend - was having lunch with Jay Martins, a graduate student of computer science.

Cole approached their table and sat down uninvited. Connor just waved his hand, because he was listening to Jay's ardent speech.

The graduate student grabbed his eyeglasses, and then motioned towards the thick blue binder in front of him. "I know there's a flaw in there, I just can't seem to find it!" Jay mussed his red hair in frustration. He opened the binder and ruffled through the pages. When he looked up and saw Cole, Jay nodded distractedly.

"The program is captivating," said Jay while he looked intently at a particular page - to Cole, the printed words and signs made no sense whatsoever.

Jay fixed his green gaze on Cole. "This program, it's unlike any I've ever seen. It's very, very complex – fascinating use of cloud computing by the way - but I'd advise the developers to table it until…"

Jay noticed Cole's dazed expression and tried to explain. "This game, it mimics reality in a very gritty fashion. Its design is very good - but today's processors can't handle it. To realistically portray - let's say, a room - at this level of complexity you'd require ten billion terabytes."

Seeing the men's uncomprehending looks, Jay hastened to add, "That's like a billion times the amount of information contained in all the books of the Library of Congress." Jay took a sip from his burgundy wine. "Anyway, I've heard about new chip developments that might – just might - make this possible."

Cole idly toyed with the napkin. "Let me hazard a guess, nanotechnology?"

Jay shook his head. "Not exactly, we're far away from that." He pushed aside his spaghetti plate and put his elbows on the table, leaning towards Cole. "I've heard some rumors from Silicon Valley – they're working with some German labs. They might make a breakthrough with ceramic alloys and chip architecture. That'd raise processor speed and memory a millionfold in about five or six years - around 2012."

Jay took another sip of his wine. "With that boost in computing power, true nanotechnology would be just a step away. If we had that now" - Jay tapped with his index finger the thick binder – "this game might become feasible. But right now, it's just a pipe dream." The graduate student noticed that his cup of coffee was empty and motioned for the waiter.

Cole pointed to the blue binder. "Let's pretend for a second it's feasible" - he shrugged nonchalantly – "perhaps boosted by magic. How would you use that flaw Connor told me about and trap someone's avatar inside?"

Cole smirked, hugely enjoying his secret pun.

"I just don't know how" – Jay replied, shaking his head wearily – "the inspiration won't come."

The waiter approached with the coffee pot. When he was about five feet from the table he stumbled. Jay watched fascinated as the coffee pot wobbled and was about to fall to the floor; the moment seemed to stretch until the waiter regained his equilibrium.

Apologizing profusely, the waiter filled Jay's cup and then walked away, shaking his head.

Jay stared transfixed at his cup, muttering, "Interesting." He seemingly forgot his coffee as he took the binder and ruffled through the pages until he found a particular one.

Cole drummed his fingers on the table, waiting expectantly – his time in Limbo surely taught him the uses of patience.

Jay looked at them, his face shining with excitement. He lifted the rim of his glasses with his index finger. "I think I've got it. The game's so intricate, it has so many layers. Suppose there's a major change– let's say the user suddenly shifts the environment variables by pushing through an upper level – the computer won't keep up."

Jay waved his finger at Cole. "Even if it was _'magically'_ augmented, there'll be a significant lag, perhaps a second or two. For that amount of time the program will teeter on the brink" – he pointed at his cup of coffee – "just like the coffee pot did."

The redhead student sipped his coffee and then smiled dreamily. "Of course, in a few years processors will have advanced so that there'll be no lag at all."

Jay pushed the binder towards Cole. He took out a black pen from the breast pocket of his shirt, and then he underlined some code lines with his pen. Cole read them intently – to him they looked like gibberish.

Jay continued as if Cole had his level of expertise. "But in the here and now – if the user used this loop here – she could send her enemy's avatar to a subroutine of the program-"

Jay pointed to the next page and brushed the paper with the tip of his pen.

"-here, and she could keep the avatar engaged in this variable loop for a long time."

Cole tapped the page, smirking in a sinister fashion that went unnoticed by the two young men. "But how will the user accomplish this feat?"

Jay ruffled through the pages and pointed to a long line of code that was nestled between two blank pages. "She could use this command here."

Cole lifted an eyebrow inquiringly. Jay sighed and tried to frame the concept in layman's terms. "Within the game, she could use a significant token, like a sword or something - exploit this _'bug'_ or feature, and thus trap the avatar in that sublevel."

Cole clapped his hands and then patted Jay's shoulder, beaming at the computer genius – planning how to get the news to Billie. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

Prue nervously fingered her recorder. She was waiting for the curator of the Museum of Anthropology; after the man had canceled the previous appointment, finally he had time to grant her the interview.

Prue brushed aside a lock of her raven hair. Thankfully she was free to use her previous identity, after Piper and Paige put her in contact with the Homeland Security agent that resolved their problem when they used that glamour to feign their deaths.

For all intent and purposes, she'd been living under an alias for these years. Prue smiled fondly when she recalled Elise's astonished face when she realized Prue was Phoebe's older sister – it had been a bit comical. Elise reminded her of Grams with her no-nonsense attitude.

A brunet man - who looked to be about forty years old - opened the door to the office and walked in, taking the seat behind the desk. He leaned forward and shook Prue's hand. "I'm Jan Walsh. Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Halliwell – and sorry for canceling our previous appointment."

He swiveled his chair towards his left, pointing to the monitor. "You wouldn't believe the amount of cataloguing I had to do." He gazed dreamily in the distance, "This will be the greatest exhibit of Mayan artifacts in California."

Prue put the recorder on the table and turned it on. "Can you tell me if there's a central theme to the exhibit?"

Jan put his elbows on his wooden desk and leaned forward. "There's a wealth of artifacts from the late Mayan period. We're focusing on the time before Mayan civilization collapsed."

The curator turned his face to the right and sneezed into his elbow, and then he took a sip from a glass of mineral water. Finally he turned to Prue and said, "I just had the flu. I was out for a few days and the work accumulated, that's why I had to cancel."

His face lit up and he motioned to the door. "There's a hall where we'll put the Mayan steles. Please come with me, Miss Halliwell."

Prue stood up, smiling. "Please call me Prue."

"Only if you call me Jan."

In the corridor, Prue asked, "Just out of curiosity, has there been any progress in translating them?"

Jan opened the door to a side entrance and walked into a spacious hall. "I'm afraid not, Prue. It's very hard to do so. With the Egyptians, we had the Rosetta Stone - which conveniently had Egyptian glyphs and their Greek translation side by side. With the Mayas, we have nothing. Their civilization collapsed suddenly, hundreds of years before the Spaniards arrived – so any chance of getting a real translation is very hard."

Jan pointed to a richly inscribed stone, about 13 feet by six feet. "They were very smart; they arrived at the concept of zero independently. Like all ancient civilizations, the right calendar was a matter of life and death for the community - they depended on astronomy to plant and harvest at the right time."

Jan approached a glass case containing a golden headdress. Smiling at Prue, he opened the case and took out the gleaming ornament which was adorned with long feathers of different colors. He lovingly traced with his fingertips the engraved two-headed snake that was wrapped around a tree.

Jan said, "The snake seems to be a universal motif in ancient cultures, there's something compelling about them. Perhaps as intriguing is the fact that pyramids have been built in many cultures."

He handed the headdress to Prue, who hefted it in her right hand. It was very heavy. Prue's knowledgeable gaze swept through the ancient artifact; the swirls around the serpents bespoke the craftsmanship employed in making it.

Jan's soothing voice added to the mystery of the moment. "Imagine you're a priestess. You're propitiating the gods at a crucial moment – perhaps it's the equinox, or maybe it's an annular eclipse of the sun."

Jan took the headdress from Prue; he put it upon her head and carefully adjusted it. "Thousands of people around you stand in awe as you perform the rites, Prue. Their sweet murmuring voices are joined by the cacophonic sounds of the birds in the nearby jungle. There's green everywhere -the plants, the feathers of the birds. The heavenly aroma of the sacred cacao offerings pervades your nostrils."

Jan waved his arms around the hall. "The ocher stones of the city surround you - the horizon is tinged with the green of the jungle. Can you see the sky? It's a striking turquoise as the eclipse begins, and people look at the sun being swallowed by the moon with anguish. It's up to you to conciliate the gods and ensure the survival of your city."

Prue smiled as Jan's words transported her to that place – so long ago and thousands of miles away. The headdress weighed heavily on her neck, and its burden seemed to reflect the weight of the past. She could vividly imagine the people looking at her as she spoke the ancient words that would ensure the survival of their tribe.

"There's magic in knowing and bringing to life our past," whispered Jan as he took the headdress off Prue and put it reverently on its glass case. "Some people think that the pyramids reflect a utilitarian design and that's why they are repeated around the world. Me, I think there's magic in them."

The spell weaved by Jan's words was broken when Prue's mobile rang. Prue frowned while she took it from the pocket of her jacket and saw that it was Piper calling. She brushed aside her hair and took the call. "Hi, Piper!"

* * *

In her deserted nightclub, Piper was glaring at the screen of her laptop. She'd just received an e-mail from the group Fourgänger. They cancelled their Saturday gig – tomorrow – leaving her no time at all to find a suitable replacement. The rock group was composed of four women – not unlike 4 Non Blondes. The musicians were from San Francisco and notoriously independent.

Muttering under her breath about her bad luck, Piper was busy sending e-mails to possible replacements when she heard the sound associated with Paige's arrival.

Piper continued to type on her laptop, idly moving her index finger around the touchpad. Without turning, she said, "Any luck with Billie?"

Paige noticed Piper's frown as she sat on the stool in front of her sister. Paige put her hand on her thigh – hoping her news would cheer Piper. "I tried to get to her, but couldn't orb to the place she's in. Got to see her a moment, though. She said she's all right."

"Freaking act! Why didn't they tell me they couldn't come?" cursed Piper, pushing the laptop away from her. "What with the Phoebe situation and Wyatt's magic growing, I feel like a pressure cooker with a stuck safety valve – or an onion that's been sautéed too long!"

Paige lifted an eyebrow, intrigued by Piper's imagery. "Maybe you need something to eat? A snack?" said she hesitantly.

When Piper glared at her, Paige lifted her hands placatingly. "Just saying! What's going on?"

"The four musician brunettes – the act for tomorrow's gig - just canceled, and I've no replacements!"

Piper looked sharply at Paige. "Billie's ok, huh! So that means Cole wasn't lying to us."

Paige crossed her arms. "Maybe - doesn't mean I trust him one bit."

Piper brushed her hair aside. She grabbed a bottle of Perrier that was on the counter and poured water into her glass. "Well, Prue trusts him, and I've always trusted her, so…"

Paige shrugged and touched the streamer of her lime green halter top. "I guess I understand; you've known Prue a whole lot longer than me. It's to be expected."

Piper looked intently at Paige, recognizing her insecurity – she was used to dealing with her sisters and she could easily spot the signs. She leaned over the counter and touched Paige's shoulder. "It's not like that at all, Paige. I love you just as much as Prue."

Piper cocked her head. "You're my little sister, the one with the rebellious streak and great instincts. We've been through so much together. For cripes sake! We were goddesses together!"

Her mood lightened by Piper's reassuring words, Paige waved her hand nonchalantly. "Yes, it was cool knowing all those war strategies, though the Titans were a handful!"

Paige took a bottle of mineral water and poured some on the glass Piper passed her. "Remember when you almost became a Fury?"

Piper waved her hand. "We've been turned into a lot of things. Right now I wish I was a _chupacabra_. I'd fly and bite those singing brunettes!"

Paige crossed her arms and pointed with her finger towards the door of the club. "Aren't you going to replace the neon sign? You know, P4 instead of P3?"

"The budget's tight enough as it is" – replied Piper – "and with those women not showing up... I'm sure Prue won't mind."

Then Piper beamed at Paige. "Prue! That's the solution! You're a genius, Paige!"

Paige frowned; frankly Piper was confusing the hell out of her today. "Me, a genius? Not that I mind" – said Paige, lifting an eyebrow – "but what exactly did I do?"

Piper grabbed the phone and dialed Prue's number while she talked. "Prue's the art critic at the paper. She's bound to know bands around here. Bands that can play tomorrow and save my hide!"

While Piper called her other sister, Paige hummed and looked at Piper's laptop, which was showing the inbox of her mail program.

"Hi, Prue! I have a favor to ask. Know any good bands?" said Piper.

Paige sipped her glass and looked around the nightclub, sighing. P3 held wonderful memories for her, like the night when the patrons turned into animals - she remembered distinctly the elephant trumpeting.

"Yeah, I know you've been out of circulation for a while, Prue!" exclaimed Piper, grabbing the phone tightly.

Paige yawned, last night she and Henry had spent several hours talking seemingly about everything.

"So you don't?" Piper said disconsolately. "But I hoped that with you being the art critic…"

Paige toyed with her earring and looked at her watch. Henry was bound to get home in an hour. Luckily she could orb home and avoid the evening's traffic jam. Maybe she would get Chinese food tonight. When she looked at the screen, Paige noticed that her sister had a new e-mail; she squinted and read the headline.

Piper ended the call and turned to Paige. "Well, Prue doesn't know anyone. She'll try to find out, but the gig's tomorrow" - Piper threw her hands in the air – "where's Pat Benatar when you need her?"

Paige pointed to the laptop. "You've got e-mail, Piper. Someone called Brenda Perry."

"She's the lead singer of Fourgänger," said Piper and then she took a huge gulp of mineral water.

Piper bent over the keyboard and clicked on the message, frowning while she read it. Afterwards she turned to Paige, beaming. "Problem solved, she says her group will appear tomorrow!"

* * *

Cole shimmered into his penthouse, yawning. He threw the flowers he'd bought for Phoebe on the sofa and waved his hand, changing the glass table into a large oak one, but keeping the vase with the lilies and the crystal ball.

Cole smiled when he noticed a chaotic jumble of different-colored lights coalescing into the figure of a teenager. The newcomer wore ripped blue jeans, a black T-shirt with the legend _'I live INXS'_ and a black leather jacket.

The boy had thin eyebrows, a straight nose and spiked blond hair. With his fresh-faced appearance, he resembled a bit grownup Chris. His green eyes danced with mischief as he looked at Cole.

Cole picked up the crystal ball, and threw it at the teenager, smiling. The boy caught it with ease.

Cole smirked. "Thanks for your help at the restaurant, Kyle B."

Kyle replied, "That was right up my alley."

Cole reclined on the wall, scowling. "Why the changed appearance?"

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Paige might burst in. You know how she sticks her nose everywhere. I'm not ready to talk to her just yet." Kyle scrunched up his face.

The seeming teenager lifted the crystal ball and shook it. He squinted and observed the snowflakes falling upon the miniature of the Golden Gate Bridge inside it.

Kyle exclaimed suddenly, "I hate the Avatars for what they did to us!"

The boy threw the crystal ball against the wall. It shattered; the shards rained on the floor, a wet spot forming on the luxurious beige carpet.

With a careless wave of his hand, Cole vanished the shards and the carpet dried instantly.

"What have I told you about your temper, Kyle?" said Cole patiently.

Kyle snorted. "Says the man who hurls fireballs at everyone!"

Cole crossed his arms and frowned. "Only those who deserve it. I swear, you're a handful!"

Kyle shrugged. "You might be interested to hear that I randomly saw an interesting dossier in the FBI office."

Cole snorted and lifted his hand, opening his palm. Instantly the crystal ball appeared. "Yes, you would do that."

"It was about a German tourist who swears she saw a huge dragon flying over the Rhine," said Kyle. Frowning because Cole appeared to be more interested in the small globe than in his words, Kyle moved his hand and the crystal orb disappeared in a swirling mess of colors.

Cole sighed patiently. He cocked an eyebrow and replied, "You think the Avatars are up to something?"

"Wouldn't surprise me at all," replied Kyle. He smiled in a sinister fashion. "As you well know, I've studied their _modus operandi_. Right now the Collective has been weakened because Alpha is trapped, but you and I know very well they're not exactly powerless."

Cole looked at the French window. "The Avatars will react predictably; right now they feel like a cornered rat. They're bound to make alliances – they'll follow the Charmed Ones' example."

Kyle walked to the table and sat down on it, disregarding Cole's disapproving frown. "You mean they are going to-"

Cole looked pensively at the vase and picked up a lily. "Yes, they are going to join forces with the demons. They'll attack the Charmed Ones." Cole turned to smirk at the teenager. "And that will give me the opportunity to convince them of my good faith."

* * *

In L.A., a brunette smirked and closed the door to the recording studio, ignoring the muffled cries of the four women bound and gagged on the other side of the windows.

Three other demonesses shimmered in. The shapeshifter changed and became Brenda Perry while she sneered. "Hurry up, guys! We have a gig to play and the Charmed Ones to vanquish!"

A short, stocky demoness piped up, "They'll kill us! I don't think we can vanquish the Charmed Ones, even Cole failed to do that!"

The lead singer replied cockily, "But we have something he didn't, the help of an Avatar _and_ an Elder!"

 


	11. Every witch way but lose

 

Near the pretend Manor, Billie's friend Cynthia was exploring the neighborhood. She usually returned after a few minutes; the farther she walked away from the Manor, the grainier the street became. The practical student was afraid of losing herself in the chaotic void that appeared when she stepped too far away from the center of the simulated world – the Halliwell Manor. Billie had deduced this fact by taking long strolls along the street and looking at things. They appeared to lose definition fast in the outer circle about 300 yards wide.

Billie took out her mobile and hefted it in her hand, peering at the screen. It was lit up, but of course no calls were received. She'd found a way to power up small electrical devices, though of course her laptop was out of her reach – it required a special finesse that she was unable to muster. Perhaps Phoebe could come up with a spell that would do the trick, but for now, the mobile was the farthest Billie'd gotten.

Billie glanced at the window of the Solarium; it appeared to be mid afternoon outside. Time had ceased to have any meaning for the blonde, because it changed rapidly. According to the trapped students, several hours passed while the sun did not move - and then sunset came abruptly in a matter of minutes.

Billie glanced at the Book of Shadows lying on the white table. It remained mute and lifeless, without Penny Halliwell offering a helpful hint. She'd search it extensively looking for any information the Charmed Ones might've written after the Avatars tried to suppress free will with their collaboration, but found none – this mockup book at least had nothing.

Billie watched towards the sitting room. John was busy in the kitchen, trying to cook up something. Their situation was getting worse, because this reality appeared to be losing definition. At first the food Billie conjured tasted wonderful, even fresher than the real thing. But now it didn't matter what the blonde came up with – it felt like cardboard.

John had decided to start with fresh ingredients, as it were. Billie provided the raw vegetables and meat, and the man cooked. Billie scrunched up her face remembering the last meal – the celery had been overcooked and the carrots too stringy. Still it was better than the fare she could conjure. _One thing's certain, John's no Piper. How I wish Piper or Paige was here! They would've escaped by now._

John's voice boomed from the kitchen. "Hey, Billie! Care to try my chicken broth?"

Billie rolled her eyes. However much John insisted he'd learned from the expedition to the Yucatan, he was an awful cook. But Cyn was worse. The time the redhead tried something, the ravioli had been almost raw.

Walking through the sitting room, Billie smelled the pungent scent of overcooked broccoli. She scrunched up her nose; her geeky friend should stick with reading and archeology.

When Billie was in front of the fireplace, the beginning sounds of Taylor Swift's ' _Cold as you'_ came from her mobile. She took it out and glanced at the screen. Apparently she had a text message from Cole.

Frowning, the blonde read the puzzling message trying to decipher Cole's attempts at texting:

_Whn Alpha appears, mke him angry so that he shifts yr reality. Use the BOS 2 cast a spll on him, sending him 2 the reality he created. Cole out_

Billie sighed wearily while she put the device on the pocket of her denim jacket. _Cole really should stick to plotting; he doesn't know a thing about texting effectively._

In P3, Piper was wringing her hands nervously; unsure if the Fourgängers would show up for their gig.

Prue entered the club walking rapidly, Elise could be a trying boss. She took out her business jacket and hung it on a chair, nodding approvingly at the decor. It had changed since the time she was alive, but it remained essentially Piper's – it had that understated elegance that characterized her younger sister in everything she did.

Prue shook her raven hair and looked at Piper's black dress. It was simple, yet it enhanced her sister's figure.

"Hope that frigging group shows up," said Piper while she brandished a Perrier bottle in the air.

"Hi, Prue!" Piper's face beamed. Seeing her older sister was always a pleasure and it made her forget about the rocking women.

"Hi, Piper!" Prue hugged her sister and looked around. "Cole and Phoebe here yet?"

Piper put the bottle on the counter, shaking her head. She wasn't used to Prue's new role as a peacemaker. Prue had prevailed on Paige and Piper to give Cole a chance, insisting that the former half-demon had changed.

Piper shook her head recalling the exchange. Paige had refused at first, but Prue managed to break her defenses a bit, pointing out that the Void was bound to change persons.

When Prue heard about the gig, she seized the moment and convinced Piper to invite Phoebe and Cole to the club as a peace offering. Prue hoped that her sisters would keep their tempers this time around and wouldn't fight so much; the public venue certainly would help.

"No, the dream couple haven't arrived yet" – said Piper. She motioned to the phone on the counter. "Paige called a while ago. She'll be late – Henry is working very hard on the case of the missing students, and Paige wants to coddle him."

Piper snorted. "Hope she doesn't fix him dinner, poor Henry has enough to deal with as it is."

Prue smiled; she'd missed Piper's sarcastic remarks a lot. The whitelighters she met seemed so drab in comparison to her lively sisters.

Piper brushed a strand of hair off her face, sighing. "Honestly, Prue – I don't think it's such a good idea to have Paige and Cole so close together"

Piper frowned when she looked at her watch. "Where are those darned women, anyway? They'd better show up!"

At that moment Paige appeared on a shower of orbs. At first she only saw Piper, who was waving the green bottle at the air. "What's up, Piper?"

Noticing Prue, Paige added a bit shyly, "How are you, Prue?" Prue nodded warmly, observing how Paige's burgundy dress complimented her alabaster skin.

Paige squinted, looking at Piper. "You're looking good tonight, sis." Wearing that elegant black dress, Piper resembled those glamorous stars of the forties, like Vivien Leigh.

Paige nodded and motioned towards the door of the club. "Hope Leo appreciates it."

"He'd better!" growled Piper. Shaking her head ruefully, she added, "Now that he hasn't any powers though, I have to be patient with Leo. If I blow him up, then he's gone for good!"

In the other Manor, Billie and her friends had just finished one of John's unappetizing meals. Billie was toying with her napkin, listening to John and Cyn discussing the expedition.

"I tell you the Mayans just didn't collapse out of nowhere," said Cynthia while she carefully took out the flaccid and brown piece of broccoli out of her chicken broth, putting it on a dish.

John waved his fork at the redhead. "The different city-states warred viciously – that or their agricultural practices caused their collapse!"

The man tried to eat the stringy chicken thigh, afterwards he continued, "They failed because their agricultural practices were wonky. They used up their fields."

Billie moved aside her chicken and grabbed a piece of pizza she'd conjured unobtrusively. _Yeah, just like you exhaust the things I create!_

Cynthia continued, "Then why did they last hundreds of years?" She pointed towards Billie. "What do you think, Billie?"

Billie took a bite from her pizza, meditating her answer. "Well, really…"

She was interrupted by the arrival of an unexpected guest. The man materialized out of thin air – or rather, out of a black cloud.

He was tall and thin, with an ascetic face that reminded Billie of one of the janitors of the university – a particularly smarmy fellow. He wore black - a tunic and a shirt with a clerical collar. He sported a white beard and Billie noticed the man's eyes shining gleefully when his gaze rested on her.

"We meet at last." Avatar Alpha bowed mockingly, and then his avid gaze searched the kitchen, smiling in triumph when he noticed how real it seemed, if only for the moment.

"We've done a good job of recreating your world," said the Avatar as he walked to the refrigerator, surveying the room.

He turned to look at the frightened students, who were at a loss as to what this strange man meant. "I'm afraid this" – continued the bearded man while he motioned to the door –"will be your abode. You'll have to get used to it."

Alpha walked to the window and peered at the empty street outside. "This is a much, much better place to send people so they can be adequately trained."

Billie pretended to be in awe of the Avatar, in order to find out what the smarmy being wanted. "What do you mean, sir?"

Cynthia raised her voice. "Who are you?"

The man smirked. "I'm Avatar Alpha, of course. I trust you've heard about us?"

The blonde nodded with a frightened look that wasn't too difficult to fake.

Alpha explained patiently, "For millennia, we've sought to establish Utopia. The perfect place for humankind – and now we will succeed!"

The Avatar spread his arms as a beatific look spread across his face. "A place where there's no strife. Where people get along perfectly; a place with no good or evil – free of chaos."

The man looked sharply at Billie. "You do understand, child?"

Billie nodded; the man radiated an aura of power, of intent that was frightening. His ascetic face shined as if he could envision the future, that perfect place where everybody would be happy, according to him.

"The last time we tried this, we needed the power of the Charmed Ones," said the Avatar as he walked up to the table.

John wanted to say something, but Billie motioned with her hands so he'd stay quiet. They needed to find out what the Avatars intended.

"They became frightened when they found out we needed to get rid of the troublemakers that would deign destroy our perfect Utopia," said Alpha while Billie pondered how to make him angry enough to lose control.

The Avatar seemingly glided to the door of the kitchen while he gloated. "This time around, we don't need them. We'll stage a three-pronged attack – the mystical plane, the physical one and this" – Alpha spread his arms to indicate the Manor and the artificial reality surrounding them – "world that we'll improve."

The man picked up the dish John had been eating and waved at its contents. "This is just a crude prototype, but it will serve. A mock-up, a simple projection - the real game will begin in earnest before the Singularity can start."

John blurted, "The Singularity? You mean the stage where humanity—"

"Yes, child" - interrupted Alpha with a condescending voice – "when mankind fully absorbs the fruit of the Tree of Knowledge."

John's face lit up at the mention of that point in time. Ever since he'd read about it he hoped it would become reality in the future. And this man, this gloating figure clad in black appeared to reject that!

"Humanity's powers will be unbound. Armed with unlimited knowledge, they'll be like gods," Alpha frowned as he paced back and forth.

Billie glanced towards the dining room. She needed to maneuver the man so they'd go to the Solarium – towards the Book of Shadows. If Cole was right, she needed to use a spell from it. Recalling some games she'd played, Billie realized that it didn't matter what spell she employed, what she needed was to use the iconic symbol of power – the Book itself.

The thin man continued, "If humanity should reach that stage, Utopia will become impossible. The greatest Seers fail to penetrate the Veil of chaotic time thrown by humankind's endless diversity."

Alpha lifted his hand and made a fist. "Therefore we have to strike now!"

Knowing that there was no way the students could evade the trap the Avatars had sprung, Alpha couldn't help but gloat. "It's not the first time we've tried to create Utopia, you know."

Billie piped up, "Yeah, you tried and failed using the Charmed Ones! The sisters were too powerful for you!"

Alpha shook his head, dismissing Billie as if she were a child. "We tried in ancient Egypt – and also in the New World."

Billie knew about the time the Avatars dominated Egypt – Leo had spoken at length about the time he was seduced by the Avatars' promises, trying to assuage her feelings of guilt after they vanquished Christy.

"You tried Utopia here?" said the blonde tentatively.

Alpha didn't hear her – after all, to him she was only another subject to be prodded in the right direction. He continued, "We were thwarted both times, unfortunately."

Cynthia wasn't too keen on magic. To the archeology student, magic was a bunch of nonsense. Still, since she was trapped in this place, she was forced to reevaluate her thinking. Ever the practical woman, she seized on something the thin man had said, interrupting the Avatar. "You interfered in this continent? When?"

"Some centuries ago," replied the Avatar as he brushed his tunic. "Unfortunately we were not as attuned to the flow of history then. Conditions changed for the people. When they rebelled and our Utopia failed - their civilization collapsed."

The man continued in a conversational tone, as if the death of a civilization was something that occurred everyday, although perhaps for an Avatar that was true. "We've found that civilizations that create pyramids are the easiest to manipulate." Smirking ruefully, he added, "They're very inventive though, and put up a fight."

Billie realized that the Avatars had interfered in the history of the Mayans. Their meddling in creating their Utopia had caused the collapse of their civilization. Following this train of thought, Billie knew that it was no coincidence her fellow students were trapped in this reality. They knew something that could prove deadly to the proud Avatars – some chink in their armor that they could exploit. A weakness the Avatars wanted to avoid by keeping them prisoners here.

"What did they do?" asked Billie. She put her left hand on her hip and smirked infuriatingly at the Avatar – a mannerism she'd observed in Cole.

She turned to her friends and said, "See guys? This stuck-up man isn't that powerful after all."

The Avatar glared at the blonde. This girl and her companions would remain here until the rest of humanity joined them. This place with its simplicity would provide the perfect backdrop for the reeducation of the human race. This way they would not have to send people to a Better Place.

Knowing that it was safe to talk to those who were prisoners, Alpha spoke loudly, "The priests managed to create a potion that vanquished two of us."

Grimacing when he remembered that time, Alpha went on, "The Collective was weakened and we couldn't prevent the downfall of their civilization. It was a minor detail that we learned to correct. It won't happen again."

Billie brushed by the Avatar on her way out of the kitchen – she needed to get to the Book of Shadows, fast. She also needed to rile up the smug man. Billie shrugged nonchalantly and called out to her friends. "This Avatar, he's not powerful enough, Cyn!"

Alpha scowled at the uppity blonde as she continued, "The Charmed Ones told me all about them. So they can change realities at will" – Billie shrugged and smirked at the frowning Avatar – "that didn't help them. They were defeated with the help of an FBI agent!"

Alpha followed Billie out of the kitchen. "I'll have you know I'm the most powerful of the Avatars!"

Billie reached the Solarium as the Avatar materialized in front of her. Alpha gloated as Billie approached the table with the Book. "I'm Alpha; the first of my peers! I can master reality to a degree you can't imagine!"

The man spread his arms. "Other Avatars are trapped when they change the world – as Cole Turner found out. It's well within my scope to manage reality in a much smoother way. For example…"

In the storage room at P3, Cole smirked as he put Daiyu's phone on the pocket of his grey jacket. He'd hired the beautiful demoness as his personal assistant – after all she helped a lot with the contacts to the Underworld. Luckily Daiyu was passionate about owning the latest phones, although she wasn't too keen on parting with her own.

He shrugged off the thought that Billie would not understand his somewhat cryptic message. It was hard to communicate with the pretense reality Billie was trapped in – fortunately his powers allowed him limited communication across the different realms. A fact he'd used when he contacted Zane so he would help Phoebe recover from her broken heart.

Cole stood in front of the poster of the Fourgängers, lovingly brushing the enormous hat of the lead singer.

He needed a trap to bait the Avatars; luckily his contacts in the Underworld told him about the plan to vanquish the Charmed Ones. This way he would kill several birds at once – trap the Avatars and gain the confidence of the Charmed Ones. Cole opened the door to the club and sauntered towards Phoebe, noting that the place was full.

Phoebe was seated at a table alongside Leo and Piper, nursing her bottle of Perrier - waiting for Cole.

When Paige saw Cole moving towards them, she hastily stood up, muttering something about needing to check up on Henry. She dashed off towards the exit, presumably she'd orb home from the parking lot.

Prue had left her glass of burgundy on the table and rushed to get Paige. She wanted her sisters to put their differences behind.

Cole waved at the retreating figure of Prue, imagining the reasons for her sudden departure. He'd gotten to know Prue, both when she was alive and afterwards - she was a stubborn woman.

When he reached the table, Cole sat, smiling lovingly at Phoebe. She was dressed in a stunning red dress with spaghetti straps; her hair was done up and Cole couldn't help but love the way her dark eyes shined in the light of the club.

Phoebe smiled tentatively at Cole as she sipped her mineral water. She motioned with her head towards Leo, who was talking about the need to let bygones be bygones.

Meanwhile the Fourgängers took the stage. The lead singer looked like Michelle Branch's twin – something that was easy to accomplish considering she was a demoness using a glamour.

The lead guitarist tugged her leather miniskirt – a leather top and chains distributed liberally around her body completed her ensemble. She started playing a riff with decidedly demonic vigor.

Noting the tension existing between Piper and Cole, Leo nursed his beer while he sought to defuse the situation. "We've been through a lot together, guys. Good and bad."

Piper sipped her mineral water and replied. "Yep, that we've been!"

The singer started to sing:

_I struggle with the new Source  
of joy that'll vanquish you…._

Piper shook her head. She'd listened to the group on her iPod before, but this was the first time she'd heard this particular song.

Leo lifted his beer, proposing a toast. "Here's to new beginnings!"

Cole glanced at the club - things were about to get interesting. He turned to Phoebe, smirking. "And letting sleeping witches lie."

Phoebe smiled back and sipped her Perrier.

The singer stopped in the middle of proclaiming her love of the Source. She conjured a fireball on her spread palm and turned to the table where the Charmed Ones were. All hell broke loose when the singer/demoness launched the fireball at Phoebe.

 

 


	12. Cole as you

 

 

Paige rushed through the dark and cold parking lot, intent on going home to Henry - intent on escaping Cole's penetrating gaze. She approached her green Beetle, fumbling with her purse, trying to find her car keys - cursing herself because she'd brought the car but orbed into the club. _I should've orbed all the way from home, now I've got to drive the car._

She was startled when something descended on her shoulder.

Paige muffled a scream behind her hand as she turned around - after all, this was the same parking lot where she'd been mauled by the vampires. Her hand flew to her chest when she recognized Prue. "Gosh, Prue, you startled me!"

Prue smiled impishly. "Sorry, Paige. It's just… I don't think it's good for you to run away from your problems. You have to face Cole sooner or later" - she lifted her eyebrow inquiringly - "that is, if you respect Phoebe's decision?"

Paige grabbed fiercely the door as she put the key into the lock, mumbling, "I trust Phoebe - it's Cole I don't trust!"

She opened the door violently; then Paige turned to face her eldest sister, frowning.

"I just don't understand how you can support him." Paige scowled as she touched Prue's jacket. "After you were so against him when, you know" - she paused melodramatically - "you were alive."

Paige shrugged and threw her handbag inside her car, ending the discussion. But then she heard the characteristic chiming sounds indicating that her charge needed her. In her haste to get away from P3 - and Cole - she welcomed this interruption. After all, it was her job to guide new witches, to protect them against the endless perils of the demons and warlocks.

Paige turned to her sister and bid her adieu, a wry smile gracing her face.

Afterwards, she disappeared in a shower of orbs and instantly materialized halfway around the world, in Strasbourg, France.

She was behind some oak trees; glancing to her right, she saw a street sign. Paige squinted and read it, ' _Avenue de la Forêt Noir.'_ Near the sign she saw a French witch dressed fashionably in a knee-length skirt and an emerald blouse. The slim girl appeared to be waiting for someone at the entrance to a soccer field. Perhaps her boyfriend?

The warm morning sun bathed Paige's face as she asked her charge in perfect French, "What's the problem, Madeleine? Some warlock stalking you?"

The girl clutched her chest and pointed to her left - beyond the soccer field and the streets was the Rhine. "I saw a…. dragon flying overhead!" Madeleine walked towards the entrance and motioned for Paige to follow her. The soft morning light illuminated the freshly mowed field as the scent of grass and diesel mixed in Paige's nostrils.

Madeleine gesticulated wildly with her arms. "It was huge, it flew so rapidly!"

Paige frowned suspiciously; granted that her charge was scared. Still, it wasn't enough to merit an urgent call - perhaps Cole was behind this? Apparently the dragon or whatever the girl saw wasn't that dangerous - because she was still standing there.

A voice behind Paige said, "How big was it?"

Paige jumped and turned around, startled out of her wits - for Prue had followed her to Strasbourg.

"It was about thirty meters, I'd say," replied Madeleine while she fumbled in her purse and finally took out a cigarette. She reached inside the bag and took out a slim black lighter. With trembling fingers, Madeleine tried to light her cigarette, but apparently she was so scared that the flame didn't quite catch the end of her cigarette until Prue gracefully approached her and steadied her wrist, smiling at the French witch.

"When did you see it?" Prue grinned while she straightened the strap of the bag that threatened to slip down Madeleine's shoulder. The reassuring touch calmed the French girl. And it was only in this moment that Paige realized Prue had spoken in flawless French. Furthermore, she had followed her to France! That meant ….

"You're a whitelighter?" asked Paige. She crossed her arms and looked sharply at Prue.

Prue turned towards her youngest sister and smiled wickedly. "Yep, that I am!"

Enjoying immensely Paige's nonplussed expression, Prue continued explaining as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "It was the only way I could return. And it's fun - I get to save up on gasoline, you know?"

Paige's face lit up. Finally she could get someone who would understand the unique problems of being a whitelighter and a witch. Piper and Phoebe were always sympathetic, but they did not have to labor under Paige's frantic schedule; fighting demons one moment and being called by one of her charges the next - not to mention being married to Henry.

Of course Leo knew what being a whitelighter entailed. After all, he'd been one since he was killed during World War II. But he wasn't a Charmed One - although he was very helpful, he just couldn't understand Paige's problems.

Paige returned to the moment when Madeleine shyly answered Prue's question. "Actually, it was…"

Prue held the girl's hand and smiled reassuringly. "It's ok, hon! You can tell us."

Madeleine puffed on her cigarette and held the smoke inside. Finally she let it out with a guilty expression. "It was during the night. I couldn't sleep and went for a drive - to the place my boyfriend trains, you know?"

Paige nodded; then she wrinkled her nose and made a short, choppy motion with her hand. "You shouldn't smoke, Maddie! It's very bad for your health."

Madeleine shrugged; dismissing Paige's concern, she nonchalantly took another puff. "Anyway, I saw a huge fireball over the river. I was scared I almost drove off the avenue. I felt the wind buffeting the car as something enormous passed over it. It was as big as blimp, only it moved very fast!"

Madeleine held on to Prue's hand. "The fire spouting from the shape? I saw it moving over there." The girl pointed to her left, towards a distant bridge that crossed the Rhine. "I could see it as it flew over the lights of the bridge. It was a dragon! The black scales gleamed - its red eyes saw me! For an instant I thought it was going to kill me!"

Paige approached the trembling girl and held her in a tight embrace, patting her shoulder. "That's ok, Maddie. You're safe now."

"I don't understand one thing though," said Prue as she lifted her eyebrow. "If you saw the dragon during the night - why did you call Paige until now? Why wait?"

Madeleine threw the cigarette to the floor and snubbed it with the tip of her high-heeled shoe. She sneered at Prue. "That man told me to wait."

"Who?" said Paige. _Must have been Cole, surely he's behind the dragon thing,_ thought the suspicious Charmed One.

"This man? He was dressed in a robe," said Madeleine. Wrinkling her forehead, she continued in a condescending tone, "It was a horrible mix of apricot and beige. I remember thinking he could use a good couturier."

 _Definitely not Cole, unless he has joined some demon sect we don't know of,_ thought Paige.

Madeleine pointed to her artful coiffure. "He had curly hair - mostly gray though. Anyway, he told me to wait until this moment to call you, Paige. Don't know why."

Prue exchanged a worried glance with Paige. This didn't bode well at all.

Madeleine's next words confirmed Prue's fear. "He said he was an Elder - that you worked for him and the other Elders?"

Prue frowned at the morning sky - anger stamped on her features. Lifting her fist, she yelled. "You're plotting against us! Why can't you let us be?"

Paige raised her eyebrow and pointed to the girl. "You mean that the Elders…"

"Exactly!" said Prue. "They called you away as a distraction. We have to return!"

Prue vanished in swirling orbs that immediately shot upwards, followed an instant later by those of Paige.

In the pretend Manor, Billie edged sideways towards the Book of Shadows while Avatar Alpha gloated. "I'm Alpha because I micromanage reality!"

"What do you mean?" asked John. He and Cynthia had followed Billie to the Solarium. John was very worried by the sudden intrusion of the thin man clad in black robes - he looked like a wealthy landowner in Yucatan that tried to evict them from their archeological dig, insisting that they were going to ruin his crops.

Alpha looked at the puny humans with a scowl. Deigning to answer their futile question, he continued, "Where other Avatars change reality grossly, I do it in a much finer fashion."

He waved his arms around the brightly lit room as if the sunlight streaming through the window and the street - as if the world outside - were real. "I change small aspects - certain features that remain undetected but yet impact the world greatly."

The Avatar smirked as he surveyed the digital and magical domain he'd wrought. "It's like putting the finishing touches on a painting or drawing. With the fine eye of an artist you can change the nuance of the composition, change the mood completely - thus I manipulate the world."

Cynthia moved to stand protectively in front of Billie, shielding her from the thin man. During her time in the pretend reality, the three students had grown close.

Meanwhile, Billie opened the Book of Shadows and ruffled through its pages. The Avatar noticed this but dismissed it from his mind with a shrug. After all, the Book was useless in this pretend world.

Alpha continued, "We wanted to have Cole as an Avatar. His powers - his cunning mind -would have greatly enhanced the Collective. Yet I foresaw that he wouldn't join us voluntarily. So I nudged reality to do my bidding."

John noticed Billie making stabbing motions with her hand, urging him to keep the man occupied while she ruffled through that huge book of hers. Keeping one hand behind his back, he sneered at the avatar. "What did you do to this guy?"

"In the prime reality - the most probable world, untouched by me - Phoebe's love strengthened Cole in his determination to renounce his evil past," said Alpha while he smirked at the innocents.

"Love is dangerous" - the Avatar snorted angrily as he contemplated the power of that unruly emotion - "for it is chaotic. It is an unpredictable element, something that we seek to expunge from our Utopias."

John touched his upper lip with his left hand, snorting. Trying to distract the man so he wouldn't notice whatever Billie was doing. "You mean to tell me that this gal, this Phoebe - whoever she is - that she could save this guy through love? That's ridiculous!"

"Phoebe's love is her greatest strength, far beyond her magical powers," said the Avatar with a sneer on his face. "She has the boundless capacity to love, to forgive - to nurture. It's what made her perfect to become the Goddess of Love."

Cynthia tossed aside her red mane, glaring at the man. "You manipulated her so she would abandon this guy. Typical male!"

"I obfuscated her strong love for Cole so she would reject him time and again, forgetting her feelings and replacing them with cold disdain. As Phoebe herself said, their love was not meant to be," gloated the Avatar.

"Destiny separated them - I only nudged them" - Alpha smiled wickedly - "it wasn't the first time we intervened in their lives, either."

Cole made a stabbing motion with his hand to throw a shield around Phoebe as the fireball thrown by the singing demoness approached her, but it was too late.

Phoebe had jumped in the air and hovered about five feet over their table.

The patrons stopped their chatter and looked astonished at the strange scene unfurling in front of them. The men and women who were around the table next to the Charmed Ones jumped away when the fireball hit Phoebe's chair and it exploded, spraying pieces of burning upholstery all around.

Piper threw up her arms, freezing her club and the patrons. Glaring at the place where the smoldering pieces of wood were falling down, Piper yelled, "Cripes! And I just bought those things. Weren't cheap either!"

The four demonesses weren't affected by Piper's action. Two of them threw fireballs at Leo, who was crouching behind the upturned table.

The guitarist threw her instrument at the hovering figure of Phoebe. The Gibson guitar, shaped like a rhombus, transformed into a huge fireball in midair.

Cole smiled wickedly and with a lazy motion of his hand, he deflected the fireball so it crashed against the wooden stage where the demonesses had been singing their anthem to the Source, obliterating it in an instant.

Piper angrily smacked Cole's arm. "Watch where you send your fireballs, mister! That thing cost me a bundle!"

 _If I had only known, Piper, I would've destroyed it before,_ thought Cole, smirking.

Piper made a choppy motion with her hands towards the women - but they remained unaffected.

"Let me show you how it's done, Piper!" said Cole, smirking smugly at the fuming Piper.

Cole lifted his hands as he spread his palms. Two huge glowing fireballs appeared - inside the whirling circles of flame there was a strange geometrical pattern - a mix between a triangle and a square, not the usual pentagram.

Cole threw the strange shimmering fireballs towards the demonesses, vanquishing two of them.

Piper snorted angrily as the lead guitarist threw a huge fireball towards her. She waved her arms and the fireball stopped in midair, hanging there for a second and finally reversing its trajectory. When it crashed into the demoness, the guitarist vanished with a shriek not unlike that of a banshee, clutching her huge trainman hat.

The lead singer-demoness shimmered out of P3 when she realized that the fight was lost - not without throwing a last fireball at Phoebe, who'd descended to stand on a nearby table. With a lazy motion of his right hand, Cole threw a shield around Phoebe, and the fireball dissolved against the translucent sphere.

Leo stood up from behind the table and brushed soot off his pants. "That was close, guys!"

As the patrons remained frozen, Piper surveyed the wreckage of the stage, arms akimbo. "How will we ever explain this? It'll appear on the news and we'll be hounded again by the police and the FBI!"

Ignoring Piper, Cole hugged Phoebe and tenderly caressed her cheek. "You all right, Phoebe?"

Phoebe leaned into his tall frame - comforted by his presence and solidity against her petite body - the sound of his voice soothing her wonderfully. Those demonesses truly scared her for a moment, because she was afraid they were after Cole

Still holding Phoebe, Cole turned his head and smiled infuriatingly at Piper. "There's an easy way out of this, you know."

"Don't tell me you're going to call the Cleaners - those people are unpredictable!" fumed Piper.

But Cole had no opportunity to answer, for right then, several figures shimmered into P3. They stood in a circle, near the wreckage of the stage, about fifteen feet from the Charmed Ones. All wore shirts with clerical robes, and were clad in black robes.

"Why are you here?" growled Piper. To top off this awful night, the Avatars had to show up!

A small blond man advanced two steps. His gaze swept impassively around the group as he announced, "I'm Avatar Kappa!"

A tall Asian man glared at the Charmed Ones and said somberly, "I'm Avatar Epsilon."

Piper scowled at the newcomers, spreading her arms towards the ceiling. "Great! Now the Avatars are running a fraternity!" Cole and Leo couldn't suppress their wry smirks, especially when they heard Piper's remark.

"What's next, the demonesses run a sorority house?" Piper snorted angrily.

Cole tried in vain to hide his smile. Piper was very funny when she was angry - just as long as her anger wasn't directed towards him.

Epsilon lifted his right arm and pointed to the group. "You have caused enough trouble as it is. You'll be sent to a world where you can be properly reeducated - where your magic is useless and does not trouble us as we seek to establish Utopia for the last time."

Piper waved her arms at the circle of Avatars but it was in vain, they flickered in flames for several moments but her powers alone could not destroy them.

At that moment Prue orbed into P3, right behind Piper. She was followed a few moments later by Paige, who appeared right behind Phoebe.

Prue took two steps towards the Avatars, saying in a stage whisper to her youngest sister, "We're right on time, Paige. Let's see if the Avatars can deal with the Power of Four!"

Avatar Kappa smirked, rubbing his pale hands gleefully. "You can't overpower us, Prue Halliwell! Though diminished, we can harness enough power to send all six of you to our digital world!"

As one, the Avatars raised their hands towards the group.

In the fake Solarium, Billie fidgeted, wondering how she could anger the Avatar enough to make him change this world like Cole said. The bearded man looked unflappable.

Cynthia snorted, angry because of the Avatar's smug behavior. "Typical male! I bet you have compensation issues! I think you're not as powerful as you said!"

Alpha glared at the puny mortal woman. "I'm the most powerful of us!"

John caught Cynthia's intent behind her barbs; he added mockingly, "You've got hubristic tendencies, dude! Better watch that!"

The Avatar scowled at the two students. Who were these lowly mortals to doubt his daunting magical power?

Behind his back, John hefted the fat red candle he'd grabbed on the way to get to Billie. He lifted his right hand and threw it at the surprised Avatar.

Alpha crouched down as the candle flew past him, grazing his pristine black robes.

Cynthia snickered. "You look funny, man! Like an anemic bat!"

Billie laughed scornfully as her eyes landed on the perfect spell. Now she'd just have to wait for the right moment to utter it. She clutched the heavy Book of Shadows against her bosom and waited expectantly.

Alpha stood up, defiantly spreading his arms - and instantly the room disappeared. They were momentarily blinded by the harsh light of the overhead sun. Its light cast everything in sharp relief. Sand dunes were all around them; Billie saw they were kind of glassy. It was as if the computer reality had trouble displaying the myriad grains of sand that composed a dune in the real world.

The dunes stretched beyond the ochre horizon. Billie could see nothing but sand - apparently the Avatar had transported them to the digital analog of the Sahara.

"See my powers?" gloated the hubristic Avatar, motioning to the vast expanse of the tan desert. Billie said the first line of the spell, _'With these words'_

With a fast wave of his arms, the Avatar changed radically the scene. Now the students were surrounded by white. There was nothing but ice all around them - no sign of vegetation or even rocks could be appreciated. The sun hung low on the horizon, its light made the shadows that the students cast stretch impossibly long until they touched the white horizon.

Billie glanced at the midnight sun; they appeared to be near the Arctic Circle. She shivered as the cold penetrated deep into her bones. John and Cynthia hugged each other, huddling for warmth. Billie saw small imperfections in the world though; there was a certain blurriness to the landscape. It had been present in the Sahara, but was more pronounced now. Obviously the Avatar was stretching himself thin. Billie uttered the next words, _'let magic_ _transport thee'_

The Avatar was impervious to the bitter cold as he smirked at the students. Alpha laughed softly. "Still not impressed? Would you like to see how red the Martian desert really is?"

The man in black robes smiled sinisterly. "The pressure will not be agreeable to your kind, but since you insist."

Alpha spread his arms as Billie finished the spell from the iconic Book of Shadows. _'whence you came.'_

Despite the Avatar's seemingly boundless powers, the program overloaded trying to portray the changed realities he so carelessly conjured. Furthermore the analog world he inhabited for the moment was subject to the immutable laws that govern electrons and to the rules that underlay programs - to the computer logic that Cole's plan depended on.

The symbolic meaning of the Book of Shadows still held true in the reality they inhabited. Using it like the metaphorical weapon in a sword and sorcery game, Billie seized the moment. Thus the Avatar was trapped in a labyrinth, a subprogram that lay behind their current environment - like the unwary mouse that falls into a mousetrap.

With a surprised gasp, Alpha was yanked into a sublevel of the electronic reality, the digital world that the Avatars designed with demon help to enslave humanity in a simple world of their own devising. The world where men and women would be reeducated to follow the dictates of the beings who dared dictate the fate of humankind.

As the Avatar descended further into the electronic game, this pivotal moment acted as a fulcrum - and Billie and her friends were popped up into the real world. They reappeared in the attic of the Manor, their bodies bathed in a soft golden glow.

Billie's eyes widened when she noticed the change in realities. There was no doubt she was in her world. There was an invigorating feeling in the room, a warmth and detail that had been absent before.

Cole threw a shield around the Charmed Ones as he faced his erstwhile companions with a defiant smirk. He doubted his powers would be able to deflect the combined magic of the Avatars, but his face betrayed nothing.

As always, Cole stood defiantly, poised to face whatever fate threw at him.

Prue grabbed Phoebe's hand and motioned for her to grab Piper's.

Paige divined Prue's intent, and the youngest Charmed One grabbed her sisters on either side - and the Power of Four was unleashed.

Together with Cole, the Charmed Ones faced the Avatars' ire. Reality wavered as the two insurmountable powers met. Meeting strong resistance, the Avatars used their full powers to send the group to the digital world, the only thing that could destroy their pursuit of Utopia.

For a moment, their powers were balanced. But soon the Avatars took the upper hand. The floor, the very air seemed to unravel as the wave of their power approached Cole and the Charmed Ones, as inexorable as the tides.

But as the floor beneath the group rippled in concentric circles, the attack suddenly stopped.

The Avatars were yanked out of P3, one by one - as Alpha descended further into the digital world, his fellow Avatars were drawn in because of their connection to the Collective. Their astonished faces were comical.

Cole gloated as his plans came to fruition. Turning to Phoebe, he said, "I knew their Collective was their Achilles' hell. These guys have no individuality."

Smirking, Cole recited softly:

_Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie,  
Which we ascribe to Heaven._

Phoebe intertwined her hand with Cole's, leaning into his tall frame while she softly touched his cheek. She looked into his azure eyes. "You're right, Cole - though they almost got us."

She smiled lovingly as she touched his nose. "Something tells me you planned all this, Cole! You're smiling like the cat that got the proverbial cream."

Hearing her sister, Prue frowned at Cole and poked his chest. "Just tell me you didn't set this up!"

Cole smiled as innocently as he could. "I didn't arrange for the demonesses to attack us, Prue! Who do you take me for?" _I just took the opportunity that was offered, as always,_ thought Cole smugly.

Prue snorted and exchanged a wry glance with Paige, who just shrugged her shoulders. Cole fighting on their side convinced Paige of his good faith - for the moment.

Meanwhile, Piper was lifting a forlorn piece of wood - part of the wreckage littering the floor in what was the stage. "How will I ever pay for this? What'll I tell the insurance guys? That the act that was performing the gig tried to vanquish me?"

Leo coughed discreetly. "Don't you think you should unfreeze the patrons, Piper?"

Piper motioned absently with her hands. "Sure, and what will I tell them?" She turned to glare at Cole. "What about your plan? Should we call the Cleaners before I unfreeze the people?"

Cole leaned on the nearby table, mindful not to topple the drinks of the frozen patrons. "Actually, Piper - I have a better idea. You could tell them" - Cole motioned towards the frozen people all around them - "that it was part of the _Fourgängers_ act. You know, like U2 performing on Sydney during their _Vertigo_ tour?"

Paige frowned suspiciously. "How did you watch them on Limbo?"

Phoebe touched her sister's shoulder, smiling at Cole. "Long story, Paige. You wouldn't believe what Cole got up to when he was up there, or down there - or wherever."

Leo picked up his beer that had miraculously remained upright and gingerly took a sip. "Lucky you, Cole! I wanted so much to catch that show." Leo grimaced, remembering the poor TV reception when he tried to watch U2. "But the cable failed, don't know why."

Cole looked towards the stage, evading Leo's innocent face - so they would not see the hints of a smirk tugging his lips.

 


	13. The conspiracy

 

Cole looked tentatively at the radar screen. He didn't understand the squiggly lines or what they meant, but the brunette seated in front of the screen could.

"Where's the stupid dragon?"

"Have no idea, darlin' - it vanished from the screen," replied the woman.

"When will we ever catch him?" growled the young man next to him.

Cole sighed patiently and put a hand on the youth's shoulder. "You heard Tricia - they lost track of the stupid beast."

"Can't we trap him?" replied exasperatedly the dark-haired boy.

Cole walked away from the technician, motioning with his hands so the youth would not speak further. He pointed to the white door.

"You never tell me anything," grumbled the boy as he opened the door.

Once they were out of the radar room of the Air Force base in Texas, Cole said curtly, "Penthouse." He disappeared in a shower of golden orbs, reappearing instantly on his penthouse in San Francisco.

Cole frowned at the swirling lights that condensed into the figure of the slim, tall young man.

"You know I like to keep my options open, Kyle B." Cole started to say before the young man interrupted him.

"I know, that's what you've told me for years!"

Kyle glared at the open French windows. With a swift motion of his hands they closed so fast that a panel broke. The shards clattered to the marble floor, sparkling in the sunlight.

Cole's right hand stabbed towards the floor, the pieces of glass moved upwards and reconstituted the broken window. The tall man sighed wearily. "Young people nowadays have no manners!"

Kyle smiled impishly. "What can I say? I had no role models." He sat upon the glass table, pouting. "At least tell me about the dragon, my sources have been behaving chaotically."

Cole snorted disbelievingly. "Really?"

He frowned at Kyle's apparent lack of manners, but then he smirked devilishly. "Billie told me what she learned from the Avatars. It confirms what we always suspected."

Scowling angrily, Kyle motioned with his hands and the chairs flew across the room, crashing against the white columns that adorned the penthouse. "Knew it! Told you those monsters wrecked my life - all in the name of their stupid Utopia."

Cole put a hand on Kyle's shoulder, looking into the young man's dark eyes. "Patience, Kyle. Our best revenge will be seeing their faces when they realize any chance they might ever had of establishing Utopia on Earth is forever lost!"

Kyle shrugged off Cole's hand and stomped towards the door of the penthouse. "But what about that dragon?"

Cole stared out the windows at the San Francisco skyline, frowning in thought. "Billie told me they would attack on three levels, the mortal and magical worlds - also in the mystical plane."

Kyle scowled, glaring particularly hard at Cole's patterned silk tie that matched his grey suit. "Will you get to the point? What about the dragon?"

Cole lifted a finger admonishingly. "Patience! The demons are confused with the situation. They don't know about this particular beast."

Cole pointed his left hand at the table and conjured a mug of fresh coffee. He sipped it while Kyle tapped impatiently with his left foot, waiting for the answer that seemingly would never come. Finally, the hints of a smirk curling his lips, Cole walked up to Kyle and replied, "With your resources, you can easily find out about the dragon, Kyle. As I've told you countless times, you have to work harder if you want to succeed."

Kyle looked towards the door, his eyes widening. "Gotta go, Phoebe's coming!" He frowned at Cole, muttering softly, "Spoilsport!" He disappeared in a swirling pattern of browns and greens.

Phoebe opened the door to the penthouse and walked inside. She put her laptop bag on the table and then walked up to him. Cole touched tenderly her slim shoulders, enjoying her silky, warm skin.

Phoebe tugged the collar of her frilly blouse. "Cole, I'm on the way to the manor. Piper phoned me, Billie finally woke up. I swear she slept as if she hadn't closed her eyes in a week!"

Phoebe smiled tenderly at him. "Just had to make sure you were ok. After the thing with the Avatars, I" - Phoebe grabbed fiercely Cole's broad shoulders - "don't want to lose you again, Cole."

Cole looked down into her loving, warm eyes. He replied with a growling voice, unlike his usual smooth tenor. "You'll never lose me, Phoebe. I'll always come back to you, from Limbo or the other side of the world. I'm forever yours."

Phoebe kissed him, savoring the sensual touch of his lips. Losing herself in the moment as always happened when Cole did his magic - until a snide voice commented, "Sorry to interrupt, boss!"

Phoebe turned to the door with an inquisitive look in her face. Just inside the penthouse was a strikingly beautiful blonde woman dressed in a blue jacket and black blouse that hugged her generous figure. Phoebe gritted her teeth, muttering, "She is not your demonic secretary, is she?"

Cole looked at Phoebe with a sincere look. "I swear I'm not looking forward to becoming the Source. Never would!"

"Just had to make sure," replied Phoebe and then touched softly Cole's lips, intimating the promise of a future kiss.

Meanwhile the blonde assistant rolled her blue eyes, as she turned her face sideways.

Phoebe grabbed her laptop bag, saying softly, "See you later!"

On her way to the door, the petite Charmed One bumped purposefully against the blonde woman.

Once the door was closed, the woman gingerly touched her shoulder. "Ouch! Don't know what you see in her, Bao-yu!"

With a shrug, the blonde dropped her glamour, transforming into the exquisitely beautiful Daiyu.

Cole looked appraisingly at the leather top of the demoness. "I preferred the other outfit, you know."

Daiyu sneered. "You would! I came to tell you that the demons willing to listen to you are waiting."

Piper batted away Leo's hands. "Leave the TV alone, Leo!"

With a defeated sigh Leo sat on the couch. "Just wanted to find out why the reception is so good now, when it was so bad just a few days ago! I don't want to miss the next U2 show."

"You'll break it, and with the situation being what it is!" replied Piper while she put cookies on the table, moving away the candles.

Prue grabbed one of the cookies. "Don't worry so much, Piper!" She savored the exquisite taste of one of Piper's home-baked cookies. "Gingerbread! Love it!"

Paige also grabbed another cookie. "Don't know why you're so upset, Piper. The people at P3 were amazed! Said they'd never seen a show like that!"

Piper sat down beside Leo, touching his leg affectionately. "I can't believe it! They never questioned where the singing brunettes went!"

Prue smiled impishly. "Phoebe's idea was a stroke of genius!"

Billie leaned towards the table, yawning. She grabbed a cookie. "What did Phoebe say?"

Paige smiled at the blonde witch. "She said that the group was perfecting their vanishing act for Lollapallooza."

Prue winked at Billie, smirking. "Doesn't hurt that it'll be next month."

Having finished her cookie, Paige grabbed another one. She looked at Billie, raising an eyebrow inquiringly. "So the students were kidnapped inside your laptop?"

"Not only mine. I guess they were inside their own?" said Billie tentatively.

"But now they're safe." Paige crossed her legs, tugging the hem of her jeans. "Henry won't have to work in that case anymore."

Piper frowned at the empty place where Phoebe always sat. "But that leaves us the problem of the Avatars."

Leo sipped his lemonade. He held the glass aloft and examined the liquid as if it were some kind of crystal ball. "I don't think they'll be a problem, at least for a while." He pointed the glass at the blonde. "Billie's told us her Avatar was whisked off…"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Where exactly?"

Prue answered with a certain smugness. "Deeper into the computer projection they created. That was the plan Cole proposed."

Paige frowned at her eldest sister. "But how did Cole know it would work? That the Avatars planned to trap Billie?" She touched her lips with a napkin, afterwards twisting it in her hand. "Cole and his plans…."

"I can answer that," said Prue with an enigmatic smile. "His contacts among the demons? They were working under the Avatar's guidance."

"That's what I'm afraid of," answered Paige meditatively. She looked at her watch, muttering, "Where's Phoebe anyway, we need her input!"

Prue tossed aside her raven hair, smiling mischievously. "Probably with Cole."

Leo touched softly Piper's hand on his thigh, smiling at his wife. "The Avatars we faced were apparently whisked off to their computer world, too."

Piper grabbed Leo's hand. "Yeah, Kappa and Gamma vanished - the whole fraternity went kaboom!"

Prue laughed richly, grinning at her sarcastic sister. "That's the Piper I missed!"

"Well, enjoy her while you can," said Leo, rubbing his thumb against Piper's hand. "Victor will bring back his grandsons in two hours. We'll have a lot to contend with."

Piper smiled affectionately at her husband. "I prefer the Avatars to Wyatt; at least they don't orb their toys!"

Prue grabbed another cookie. "They prefer indoctrinating to orbing."

Piper looked sharply at her older sister. "Better watch out the cookies, Prue. They might affect your waistline."

Paige pointed her cookie at Piper. "Whitelighters are naturally slim. Orbing burns calories fast, I'll say."

Leo looked at Prue with fondness, a wistful look in his eyes. "I'd say welcome to the club - if I still had my powers."

Piper put Leo's hand on his lap. She stood up, explaining, "Have to watch the oven." She left the parlor, but when she was passing in front of the stairs, Piper turned back. "How did you ever manage to become a whitelighter, Prue?"

Prue brushed some crumbs off her blouse, answering nonchalantly, "The Powers That Be were forced to comply. You could say their vision of destiny was overruled."

Piper put her right hand on her hip, saying tentatively, "I would have thought that if you came back, Andy would, too."

Leo said softly, "He's a perfect whitelighter candidate. You didn't meet him up there, Prue?"

Prue shook her head, a sad expression clouding her face. "No, I tried but the Elders wouldn't allow me even that." Her gaze slid along her sisters, resting finally on Leo. "Just like they wouldn't let me keep in touch with you guys."

Piper sniffed, smelling something burning in the kitchen. "Shoot! The cake!" She darted through the dining room, muttering. "Mustn't turn back time - that would be personal gain."

When Phoebe arrived, she found her sisters digging into a cake whose top was mysteriously missing.

Paige pushed a dish towards Piper. When she noticed Phoebe's quizzical expression, Paige waved her fork towards the cake. "Don't ask."

Piper cut a portion of the cake with a somewhat furious stabbing motion.

"Here you go!"

Phoebe grabbed the dish gingerly, noticing that Billie had a blissful expression on her face.

"That good, huh?" commented Phoebe.

Billie nodded; when she finished swallowing she said, "It's awesome. Back in that world? Everything tasted like cardboard. Things got a little better when we prepared our food, but John was an awful cook."

The blonde looked to the ceiling. "Perhaps I should wake them up and bring them something to eat."

"Don't worry, Billie," said Paige offhandedly. "They woke up about three hours ago, your redhead friend wanted to take a taxi, but" - Paige pointed to her brother-in-law - "Leo drove them home."

"Did you use that dust that makes people forget things?" said Billie timidly. She didn't want John and Cyn to forget the time they spent trapped in that artificial reality. God knew Billie wanted someone in her life, outside of the Charmed Ones, who knew about magic and was able to handle that knowledge.

With friends at her back, Billie hoped she would be able to have some semblance of a social life. Something that would make less acute the intense pain she still felt when she thought about Christy. But Billie knew the sisters had a way of ordering people around.

Paige shook her head. "Wasn't necessary, they were cool with the whole" - Paige made quotations marks in the air - "magic thing."

"Your friend, the geeky one? Said he'd be in touch with you" - Piper pointed to the shelf - "I loaned him a book he wanted."

"Yeah, said it had been a while since he read _Ringworld._ I so wanted to read it," said Leo, and then took a forkful of cake.

"I doubt it, Leo," said Piper, fussing with her napkin. "Wyatt and Chris don't leave us any extra time, you know."

Phoebe motioned to the ceiling. "The little devils are sleeping?"

It was Prue who answered, "No, they are at Victor's."

Phoebe smiled warmly. "Aren't they cute, Prue?"

"Certainly, I love my nephews so much!"

Phoebe said wistfully, "I wish I could make you an aunt, Prue - but fate seems to work against me."

Prue leaned towards Phoebe and patted her shoulder, smiling enigmatically. "Don't worry, Phoebe. Things have a way of working out, believe me."

Billie piped up, "Actually, the Avatar guy said something like that."

The Charmed Ones turned to look at the blonde, who shrugged. "Haven't I told you, guys? The man said that he influenced your life, Phoebe."

When Paige looked pointedly at Billie and touched a spot on her cheek, Billie grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"Anyway, the Avatar? He can fine tune reality, he changes it not like the others, but smoother." Billie took another bite of the cake.

"And?" prompted Piper.

"The Avatar changed reality so you" - Billie pointed with her fork at Phoebe - "wouldn't care for Cole anymore. The guy said you had limitless love, that your greatest strength was that you could forgive. Somehow he made it so you turned your back on Cole."

"The Avatar's right," said Leo while he fiddled with the remote control. "Remember when the Titans attacked us?"

After Piper nodded, her husband continued, "There came a moment when I knew I had to make you Goddesses. I felt a pull."

Leo stopped to frame his thoughts. "I never doubted that you would be the perfect Goddess of Love, Phoebe. As I've told you before, your heart is warm and forgiving. Your trials - the pain you've endured - they make you strong."

Phoebe wiped the tears that were sliding down her cheeks with the heel of her hand. "All this time I could have spend with Cole! I can't believe those people! They feel they can direct us - that they can order the world around."

Remembering his experiences with the Avatars, the frightening skulls and methods they employed to convince him to join them, Leo nodded somberly. "Zankou was right!"

He snorted. "Funny that it took a demon to change my mind - to break the mold and fight them so the world would remain free. So that people would have free will again."

Paige commented, "So they want to trap people there to indoctrinate them so they can stop this Singularity?" Seeing her sisters' baffled looks, Paige hastened to add, "Billie and I talked last night. Billie?" Paige motioned towards the blonde.

"John told me about" - said Billie while she fingered her thin cotton blouse - "this Singularity. When knowledge grows so rapidly that -"

Billie frowned, trying to remember John's exact words.

"-it escapes comprehension. I guess people will advance so fast, things like tests will become meaningless." Billie shrugged.

"Figures! If people know so much, the Avatars won't be able to establish their Utopia," said Paige, frowning fiercely. After all, it was the Avatars who killed Kyle, the man who became a whitelighter but was forever out of her reach.

Leo steepled his fingers, leaning forward. "So. The Avatars created that digital world you were trapped in so they could indoctrinate people?"

"Remember the time we worked with them?" said Piper, scowling ferociously. "They had us under their thumbs! We were like robots; all the people who disappeared? They said they went to a Better Place!"

Phoebe reached towards her brother-in-law, grabbing his hand. "It took your sacrifice to make me see the truth of what you told me, Leo."

Leo squeezed Phoebe's hand. "And your empathy saved the day - your boundless love, Phoebe."

"Enough with the mutual admiration society, guys!" Paige gripped her fork; she sighed tiredly and then put it on the dish. "We have some Avatars to vanquish!"

"Zankou said the Avatars tried to rule the world once before but the Egyptians vanquished one of them," said Leo, reclining against the couch.

"The Avatar mentioned that; he said that they tried Utopia in the New World - but the Mayans vanquished them," said Billie, remembering distinctly the Avatar gloating about his past Utopia. "He brushed aside the fact that they caused the collapse of the Mayan civilization!"

Piper shook her fist angrily. "How I hate those guys, the way they interfere with our world! They're as bad as demons!" Then she turned to her eldest sister. "You're very quiet, Prue. Something wrong?"

Prue shook her head, creating a cascade of raven hair around her face. "I just don't understand about the Mayan calendar. Jan, the cute guy I met at the museum, mentioned something about it. But for the life of me, I can't remember!"

Prue brushed aside some curls. "I'll have to listen to the interview once again."

Phoebe nudged Prue's shoulder, smirking not unlike Cole. "Obviously your time up there interfered with your memory, Prue."

Prue swatted away her sister's hand, grinning. "Wish I could have your visions, Phoebe. Then I knew what I'd forgotten."

Phoebe suddenly recalled she hadn't told her sisters about her vision.

"Mmmh, guys? There's something I haven't told you." Phoebe fidgeted with the sleeves of her frilly blouse.

"Does it have to do with Cole?" asked Paige.

"No. It's about a vision I had that day. You know, when Billie threw the cauldron at you."

Paige glared at Billie, who blushed and looked away. Billie shook her head, remembering the time when she had been furiously seeking ways to bring Christy back.

"What happened in your vision, Phoebe?" asked Leo softly.

"Yeah, how come you haven't told us?" said Piper accusingly.

Prue held up her hands. "Hold on, Piper! Let Phoebe talk."

"I didn't tell you because it escaped my mind. I'll admit I was busy with Cole." Phoebe shrugged nonchalantly. "I plain forgot."

"So spill your vision," said Paige, holding up her cup of tea.

"It was a stormy day, and" - Phoebe pointed at Paige - "your car? It was parked outside."

Phoebe looked guiltily at her older sister. "You're not going to like this, Piper."

"As our friend Pat Benatar would say, _'Hit me with your best shot'_ " said Piper defiantly.

"You were lying on the grass, near the car. Wyatt and Chris were inside the Beetle. They were crying," said Phoebe in a low voice.

"Was Piper dead?" asked Prue tremulously. This was the first time she had heard of this vision. Prue dreaded thinking about Piper being taken away, now that Prue had all her sisters by her side.

"No, honey. Piper was alive," said Phoebe rapidly, noticing Prue's sudden pallor. "Her pulse was weak though."

After Prue essayed a weak smile, Phoebe continued, "I took Wyatt. I was about to grab Chris when Paige orbed in."

Phoebe put her hand on her forehead, trying to remember the exact words Paige said. It was useless though, so many things had happened since then that her recollection of her vision had become indistinct.

"Paige said the demons were using the Book against us, that Billie had let them," added Phoebe.

Billie cringed, awaiting the sisters' displeasure, but the Charmed Ones remained quiet.

"At first I thought that Billie had joined with the demons again, to get Christy back," said Phoebe pensively. "But after all that happened, I'm sure that's not the case."

Phoebe looked pointedly at Billie, until the blonde girl shrugged and replied, "In my time in that reality, I kind of…came to grips with Christy's passing. Cole was a great help, he has a way of talking that gets to you."

Phoebe smiled fondly as she remembered the quirky letters that had presaged the return of Cole into her life. "Indeed he does."

"Talking about the devil," started to say Paige, but when Phoebe glared at her, she put up her hands pleadingly. "Just a figure of speech. Where's Cole anyway?"

"He's working," replied Phoebe absently.

"I think we can agree that Billie is not going to betray us," commented Leo, frowning. "But I've a feeling the Avatars will return. I know how powerful they are."

"How will we track those bastards?" growled Piper, thinking of the havoc they had wreaked on her club.

"I have an idea," said Phoebe brightly. "They've used electronics against us. It's time we returned the favor!"

Paige lifted an eyebrow inquiringly. "What do you mean, Pheebs?"

"Perhaps we can snoop on their reunion using a computer. After all, aren't they trapped inside a computer world?" said Phoebe.

Leo beamed, slowly clapping his hands. "Great idea, Phoebe!"

Avatar Alpha glared at the image of Leo, suspended in midair in the middle of the table where the regrouped Avatars kept track of the real world while they were trapped deep inside their digital recreation of the planet.

Epsilon approached him. "They seem to be right on our tracks."

"It will not matter at all," replied Alpha smugly. "With our combined might, we will soon escape this mundane prison. Meanwhile, in the mystical and real world, our plans still proceed."

 

 


	14. The three of life

 

"How in the nether hells am I going to do it?" Billie scowled at the monitor, moving her wireless mouse over her scrying mat. It was useless; she couldn't connect to the computer reality where the Avatars were trapped.

She blew air through her nostrils and a curl of her blond hair fluttered. Squaring her shoulders, the witch continued trying to access the other reality. The problem was that she couldn't find a portal into that world. Which programs should she use? She took out her phone and glanced at the hour. She'd been at this task for three hours! Billie had the gnawing feeling that time was running out for them. She needed to find out what the Avatars had planned!

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she mumbled through gritted teeth, calling up her scrying program again.

Paige sauntered into the room. She held a cup of tea which she put on the desk, next to the monitor.

"Brought you an herbal tea." Paige crossed her arms. "It should help to soothe you."

"Well, I need that. Can't connect to the damned Avatars!" growled Billie.

"You and Prue should have a talk," Paige said. "She wants to remember something about the Mayans." She shrugged, "Didn't mention what it was, though."

"Tell her to come up then," muttered Billie. "John, Cyn and I talked a whole lot about that while we were trapped there."

"Good." Paige nodded. The brunette went out and Billie went back to her laptop. She closed her scrying program and nervously tipped her fingers against the keyboard, wondering what to do next.

"Hiya!" Prue said brightly as she walked towards the blonde while she gazed around at the room. There were many technical books on Billie's bed, some were thrown on the floor, apparently after the blonde had consulted them. Prue squinted at them, but they might as well be written in Chinese. She couldn't make head or tails of all the technical jargon and code she could see.

"Having trouble connecting?" Prue smiled at Billie.

"Huh? You could say that." Billie said, pointing at the monitor which showed a strange labyrinth. "Can't find the key that will let me snoop in on their plans."

Prue squinted at Billie, trying to remember the conversation she'd had with Cole in that cave in the Underworld. "Cole mentioned something about that demoness, Daiyu. He said she had a webpage with spells."

"Of course!" said Billie animatedly. "Forgot about that! Surely there's one spell that will allow me to spy on the Avatars."

While she called up her browser and pulled down her bookmarks, Billie called over her shoulder, "Paige mentioned you were trying to remember something about the Mayans?"

Prue bit her lip, turning to look at the door. She could hear Phoebe and Piper discussing something in the parlor. Hopefully they wouldn't start arguing again. She turned back to Billie, cocking her eyebrows at the screen. "With all that happened, I can't seem to concentrate on what it was. Had to do something with the calendar."

Billie clicked on the link that opened the page containing the list of spells. "What? The entire calendar or something about the glyphs?"

Prue smiled brightly when Billie's word brought to light the elusive thought. "It was the glyphs. Jan – that cute guy at the museum – said that one of the glyphs was a serpent eating an egg."

Billie said distractedly, "John mentioned that. He said the serpent was poisonous, ate the eggs of a bird… the Quetzal I think." She turned to look at Prue and puzzled her eyebrows in concentration. "The Avatar mentioned the Mayans used a potion against them which killed two of them. Do you think…?"

"That it was made from the snake's poison?" Prue nodded, smiling triumphantly. "Imagine that the Mayan priests know the Avatars. They've just vanquished them but they realize that their civilization is falling apart. Their world is dying, but they want to leave a warning message to their descendants. What would they do?"

Billie frowned. "Create their own Book of Shadows?"

"Exactly. They would write their calendar in such a way as to include the warning. Even if the Avatars studied the glyphs, they wouldn't understand the symbolism!"

Prue hastily took out her phone from the pocket of her jacket and touched the screen, looking for Jan's number.

"What are you doing?" said Billie distractedly. She had found the spell she wanted on the webpage, she rummaged in her purse and took out a pen to write it down.

Prue swept a curl of her ebony hair behind her ear while she answered Billie. "Jan will know where we can find the snake, and then we'll prepare the potion and vanquish the Avatars once and for all!"

Billie hadn't found a spell she could trust in Daiyu's webpage. However, the wording of some of them gave her ideas. She scrunched up her face and recalled the days she'd spent in the artificial reality of the smug Avatar and how she effortlessly came up with spells. It gave her the confidence she needed to try new ones. She said softly,

 _Bring them back_  
wherever they are  
Electrons hark  
to the avatar

When the image on the monitor swirled and the outlines of a hall became visible, Billie jumped up and down on her chair. Turning towards the door, she shouted excitedly, "Guys, come here! I found them!"

Billie heard them trotting up the stairs, and a few seconds later the others rushed into her bedroom, which soon became very crowded. The four Charmed Ones looked at her expectantly, together with Cole and Leo.

They all stared intently at the monitor where Alpha, wearing his black robes with clerical collar, sat at a huge table. The thin-faced man gloated as he pointed at a gleaming ball in the middle of the wooden table.

Epsilon, the tall Avatar with Asian features, turned to Alpha. "Our plans are proceeding as we speak; the demon cabal is ready to strike. They're prepared to enchant the main web sites."

Kappa piped up, looking at a glowing ball that showed a reptilian figure. "The dragon Nidhog, which used to gnaw on the roots of the World-Tree, Ygddrasil? It will do our bidding, though unwillingly."

Alpha smirked at the small blond man. "He's confounded enough, I hope."

Kappa frowned. "The dragon doesn't want to destroy the Tree. In fact, he's been restless, flying around Midgard, the mortal world. But he'll do it; he's annoyed enough to destroy the Tree."

Alpha gloated. "Of course he won't succeed. But when Yggdrasil shakes and trembles, the foundations of the mystical Universe will blur. And together with the demons, we will manage to trap most of humanity into the artificial world we've created."

Hearing his nemesis gloating, Cole pumped his fists and shook them at the screen, shouting, "Bastards!"

"Who would have thought that our erstwhile friend, Cole Turner, would prove so resourceful?" said Alpha, smiling at his fellows Avatars. "With his help, the demons became adept at handling those mortal devices, the computers which will trap them."

"Forever?" said a woman tentatively.

"No, but it will be enough time to quench any progress they've made. It will avoid the coming Singularity. We will proceed with our plans to enforce Utopia. Humans mustn't ever escape the control of their betters, the higher powers." Alpha hit the table with the flat of his palm. "The Angels agree on this, even the Elders that command the naïve Charmed Ones."

Prue was glaring so hard at the screen, it was a wonder it didn't combust spontaneously. Piper held her big sister's arm, squeezing it painfully while Phoebe trembled.

Cole put his arms around the petite Charmed One and tenderly kissed her hair. "They won't succeed, Phoebe, this I promise you."

Paige scowled at the monitor. "The Elders are on it too, huh? Those bastards won't even allow Kyle to visit me!"

In the monitor, Alpha gazed around at his fellow Avatars. "Thus the three-pronged attack will succeed. We'll get out of here in a matter of days, even hours. Our combined might will carry our plans to a successful conclusion. Utopia will finally be established!"

Leo muttered disconsolately, "Kiss Free Will good-bye. I know very well how it works!"

"So what will we do?" Prue paced back and forth on the parlor, nervously rubbing her hands.

Billie looked at her. "Did you contact your friend? You know, the one who knows about the snakes?"

Prue sighed disconsolately. "Jan told me the serpents the Maya depicted are extinct. They died out around the 1600s. The Spaniards considered them the most venomous ones they'd ever encountered."

"We're running out of time! Those damned Avatars could escape at any minute and implement their plan." Paige scrunched up her face and glared at Cole as if he was responsible for the Avatars.

Cole rubbed his hand soothingly along Phoebe's arm. She was shivering next to him on the couch. Nudging his tie, he coughed. When everyone's attention was on him, he patted Phoebe's arm and leaned his elbows on his thighs. "It's simple, really. We have to split." He motioned at Prue and a scowling Paige. "You two can use a spell to travel back in time to the ancient Mayas and grab some snakes."

"Why us?" Paige grumbled, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Because you two are whitelighters. You won't have problems communicating with them," said Cole.

Prue nodded sagely. "I see your point. I gained information from what Jan told me. It should help us."

Piper nudged Prue's arm. "So who's Jan? Someone we should meet?"

Prue blushed and shook her head, her ebony hair cascading around her face. "Tell you later, after we get out of this mess."

"You'd better, sis." Piper scowled, and then smiled widely. "Been a while since we let our hair down and talked about guys."

Cole sighed impatiently. "Could you two do your sisterly bonding later? We've urgent matters to discuss."

The four Halliwells turned to glare at him as Leo exchanged a sympathetic smile with Cole.

"What about the dragon, though?" said Leo, puzzling his eyebrows in thought. "If I still had my powers, I could travel to that place he's in…"

"Hvelgermer," said Prue shortly. "It's one of the wells that feed the Tree, Yggdrasil."

When Cole cocked his eyebrow at her, Prue shrugged nonchalantly. "Had to learn it for a Scandinavian art exhibition I curated."

"That might be interesting and all," interrupted Paige. "But who will take care of the dragon?"

Cole looked sharply at Phoebe and said, "I'll do it."

She frowned at him. "I know you have extraordinary powers, but will they be enough to face a dragon out of mythology?"

"They'll just have to do," said Cole seriously.

Phoebe nodded. "Ok, then I'll go with you."

Cole started to shake his head, but Phoebe put her slim hand over his mouth. "Don't, Cole, just don't! Wherever you go, I'll follow you. It's been this way since the start." She wagged her finger at him. "Don't try to say it's too dangerous because I've faced worse."

Cole sighed and leaned towards her, sweeping a curl of her dark hair behind her ear. He had tried to wait for an appropriate moment for the words he wanted to say, but he felt there was no time. The fire in Phoebe's eyes, the way she looked at him with that fierce determination in her exquisite face, it all forced him to blurt out, "Fine, but I have one condition. Will you marry me?"

Paige's eyes bugged out and she made gagging noises, turning her face away from the couple. She knew there was no convincing Phoebe this time, though. She would have to get used to the idea of having Cole as a brother-in-law, again.

Billie beamed at them from the threshold. Ever since Cole had managed to nudge her in the right direction, to convince her it was time to let Christy go, she had acquired a soft spot for the guy. After all the tales she had read about the Charmed Ones' adventures, she knew that Phoebe belonged with Cole. Like Billie, Cole was an outsider who had to fight his way into the Halliwells' lives. His struggle, which so closely mirrored her own, made Billie sympathize with him. Cole also had a no-nonsense attitude that reminded her of John, her geeky friend.

Meanwhile, Phoebe smiled and traced Cole's smooth cheek, her gaze drawn to the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She nodded with certainty. "If we make it out of this alive, I will marry you."

"Sorry to break the romantic mood, guys," said Piper, not feeling sorry at all. "But can we continue our plans? The world's at stake and all that, you know."

Cole growled at her, holding tightly Phoebe's small palm with his own hand. "Phoebe and I will take care of the dragon." He cocked his head at Prue. "Your other sisters will get the snakes. Piper, I suggest you take the demons."

Billie said loudly, "I'll help you. I can be useful, you know."

Piper nodded at her. "I sure could use your powers. Still…" Piper stomped her foot on the floor. "How will we find them, though? The Underworld is big enough. Bet those darned demons have hidden themselves too."

Cole smirked. "Won't do them any good. I have an agent who infiltrated them. She will guide you."

Piper frowned. "Can we trust her?"

Leo squeezed gently her shoulder. "Regarding the Avatars, I think we can trust certain demons. I remember when Zankou helped me. I'm going with you, Piper."

She drew a shuddering breath. Piper didn't want to see her husband in danger. "What about the kids, if something should happen—"

"If the worst comes to pass, Victor can take care of them. Not that it will be a pleasant world." Leo rubbed Piper's shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"I'm not sure we should separate, though." Paige nervously tugged on the buttons of her blouse, glancing around at her sisters. "The Power of Four is our biggest weapon."

Prue walked up to her. "I watched you all from up there." She said, pointing to the ceiling. "You all did well. I have to say I felt I was on a rollercoaster, watching all the dangers you faced, but you did fine."

Prue turned to smile at her younger sister. "Didn't need me after I passed away."

Piper shook her head ferociously. "It isn't true, Prue. I always needed you. I missed you so much!"

"Nevertheless, you went on and took care of our sisters." Prue gently pointed out. "There'll come a time when we'll lead separate lives."

Leo nodded slowly at Prue's words. "She's right, you know. The way your powers grew, it can mean only one thing. They were given to you so you could face greater dangers on your own."

He grinned proudly at his wife and his eyes slid in turn to Phoebe, who was sitting next to Cole on the couch and then to Paige, who was biting her lip as she leaned on the shelf filled with books. Finally he smiled at Prue, who was staring at the monitor with her arms akimbo.

"You've grown so much," Leo said fondly, "since the days when you were my charges."

Prue said briskly, "We've got to coordinate, though. Get the spell to travel back in time." She pointed at Cole. "I have to tell you all I know about that dragon and we have to get in touch with your spy, Daiyu."

Cole smirked at the Halliwells. It was good to be in their midst again, to be plotting with the Charmed Ones and not against them. Most of all, he thought as he looked at Phoebe whose warm regard soothed his very soul, it was great to have her back on his life. Cole felt he could challenge Destiny itself and win, if only Phoebe loved him.

 _"Why then tonight let us assay our plot,"_ said Cole, looking around at the men and women.

Piper rolled her eyes, smiling briefly at the man who would become her brother-in-law. "Should've seen that coming from you, Shakespeare scholar. Cole, you're such a show off!"

"Guys, guys," said Phoebe pleadingly as Cole smirked at Piper.

On the parlor, Paige took out her necklace and gave it to Phoebe, shrugging. "Consider this a talisman of good luck when you face the dragon." She grinned. "And my peace offering. I'll try not to blast Cole out of existence."

Phoebe hugged her. "Don't think you could, but thank you very much, hon!" She shouted, "Are you ready, Cole?"

He smiled when he heard Phoebe's voice coming from downstairs. He looked at himself on the mirror, tugging the sleeves of his leather jacket. Phoebe had insisted he had to wear rugged clothes to face the dragon. Cole knew he could cast shields around himself, but Phoebe's concern warmed his heart and he decided to humor her.

He grinned when he saw the random jumble of dark and bright lights coalescing into a slim teenager. The boy wore leather pants and a white t-shirt which said, "Destiny sucks."

"Kyle B, you should be careful," said Cole.

"Don't you want me to go with you?" The teenager grinned wolfishly. "Would love to meet that dragon. I've heard so much about it."

"Hold your horses, Kyle. I've a feeling we will need you soon." Cole walked up to him and patted his shoulder, smiling proudly at Kyle. "You're my ace in the hole, so to speak."

Kyle frowned and grunted a reply, "Why, the stuffy Angel is aware of me. That know-it-all sees everything!"

Cole smirked sinisterly. "But the Avatars don't."


	15. Growling Dragon, Hidden Jaguar

 

In a dark cave, swirling light that turned from dark brown to gold solidified and became Cole and Phoebe. He reluctantly let go of her hand and craned his neck to look at the ceiling. It stretched so high overhead he couldn't see where it ended. It had points of light all over which Cole thought at first were strange animals that had stuck to the cavern and glowed with bioluminescence until he realized they were stars.

They were in a place unlike any other. His eyes were drawn to an immense tree-like structure that spanned half the cave. If he squinted at it, the grain of the wood seemed to form strange patterns. It would glow and show strange vistas of wide horizons as long as he looked at Yggdrasil, the Tree of Fate that sustained the Universes.

"Phoebe," whispered Cole. When she didn't answer, he frantically searched for her. She was walking along what looked like a creek filled with diamonds. He walked rapidly towards her, wanting to catch up with her before she reached a vast outcropping next to several stalagmites.

"Phoebe, love, wait for me."

"I can't, I'm sure I'm near the dragon." Phoebe wrapped her sweater tighter around herself and walked straight ahead.

Cole shrugged and his eyes widened when he noticed that the vast rock formation in front of Phoebe trembled. He heard an ominous growling sound from that direction. With a sinking feeling in his heart, Cole realized the rocks were alive. They reared up high over them and then a golden eye opened, peering intently at them.

"Phoebe, it's Nidhog!" Cole stretched his fingers and a big fireball appeared on his palm. Its center had a design which hovered between a triangle and a square. He shimmered in front of Phoebe, intent on protecting her from the dragon if it proved dangerous.

Nidhog looked at them; the dragon's mind was fuzzy with images which had been haunting him for months. The dragon, whose job was to nibble at the Tree so it could grow stronger, providing balance to the Universes, was quite confused. There had been strange voices, human sounds which tantalized him. Skulls appeared in front of him and then vanished, taunting bones which sometimes resembled a dragon's head and then turned into human skulls.

Nidhog didn't want to destroy Yggdrasil. His whole being revolted against the very idea but the confusion had been unrelenting. In a desperate attempt to escape it, he'd flown up to the surface of Midgard. He hadn't found comfort but mistrust in all the humans he saw.

His golden eyes fixed on the man; Nidhog detected strong magic unlike any he had ever felt. It was eerily similar to that of the gods of yore like Odin, Thor, and especially Loki, who lay in their endless sleep in Valhalla. The dragon shook his head. Could this human be an avatar of Loki, ready to challenge the world? It seemed likely to him, for the dragon had lived for so long and witnessed many strange events.

But then the dragon's gaze fixed on the small female next to the man. He could detect no fear in the woman.

"Phoebe, wait!" Cole called out to her imploringly but she disregarded his advice, approaching with sure steps the enormous dragon whose wings stirred restlessly, its black scales gleaming in the darkness.

"Can't you see he's confused?" said Phoebe. "The poor thing has been played with, he just needs compassion."

Phoebe reached the flank of the dragon and patted gently the rough scales. Nidhog breathed slowly, fire slowly pouring through his mouth until a thin trail of smoke rose up out of his nostrils.

The dragon's entire awareness was centered on the woman, on the emotions he felt coming from her. The woman showed no fear, only understanding. The soothing feelings started to clear the mental haze in which the dragon had sunk due to the machinations of the Avatars and other higher powers.

"You're lonely, aren't you?" cooed Phoebe. "You don't have to do what they tell you, you can just follow your instincts."

"Trust the Goddess of Love to win so easily." Cole chuckled, smiling fondly at his fiancée. If the dragon felt a thousandth of the love Phoebe held inside her soul, it was no wonder he had been won over so simply.

Prue and Paige materialized in the jungle of old Yucatan, holding tightly each other's hand. It was Prue who chanted the spell, a modification of the one they had used when they travelled to the past, to the point in time when Melinda Warren started the Halliwell line.

Prue gazed at the thick canopies of the trees high above. The jungle was so wild, the sunshine hardly passed through it. The two women walked in the umber shadows. The luxuriant growth was just like Jan had described, thought Prue. Her nostrils flared as she smelled the scent of flowers whose names she didn't know. The pungent scent of wild growth all around overwhelmed her.

Paige walked towards a clearing, her eyes squinting at the brush and the vines that clung tightly to the trees. Her boots made crunching sounds as she walked over the soft loam which held plenty of broken twigs. These sounds must have alerted the wild animals because keen green eyes followed avidly the witch. Soft pads moved relentlessly towards Paige, making no sound at all. The black fur of the big jaguar melded with the shadows so perfectly that the Halliwells didn't see the menacing animal.

The jaguar reared up on his hind paws and pounced. Paige sensed the movement and turned around, a lump rising in her throat at the sight of the enormous feline. She didn't have time to think, she orbed out of its path just like the time years ago when she had saved herself in the crash that killed her parents.

She appeared next to Prue. The older sister had lifted her arms, her palms spread as she readied herself to blast the jaguar back into the jungle, but there was no need. The feline disappeared into the shadows as fast and silently as it had appeared. Prue shook her head, wondering if it had been real or just a hallucination.

The women kept following the creek and after half a mile they saw a stone hut. Prue looked sharply at it. The walls were kept relatively free from the jungle's riotous growth. She pointed at the rough stones and turned to Paige. "Someone lives here."

"Hello!" Prue called out, aware that she was speaking ancient Mayan.

"Come in," called a woman's voice. The two witches entered the hut and saw an old woman whose face was leathery; her flowing black hair was peppered with white. She wore a loincloth made of leather and her bosom was covered by Quetzal feathers woven into an intricately wrought gold necklace.

"What are you doing here?" asked the woman, showing them a toothless smile.

"We're looking for snakes," said Prue, wondering why the woman wasn't struck by the color of their skin. Surely they were the first pale people to come to this part of the world?

"Which kind?" said the woman.

"This large." Prue shrugged and held her hands apart a span of three feet. "It has a pattern of squares on its back. Its mouth is black and the snake is very dangerous. The venom can kill a person in seconds."

The woman stood up from where she had been sitting on her haunches upon a mat woven with reeds. She walked slowly to the entrance and pointed at the creek. "Follow that until you reach a rock shaped like a broken pyramid. It is filled with the snakes you seek."

Prue and Paige thanked her and went out. The woman stood on the threshold and squinted at the witches, the crow's feet around her eyes becoming more prominent, until they disappeared beyond the trees.

"Do your job well, my girls. The future of my people, indeed of all peoples depends on you," said the old woman in a wistful tone. She smiled craftily and in a sweeping motion, her body appeared to melt and become darker until she acquired the shape of a black jaguar.

Ix-chel, the goddess that presided over the births of her people and their wars, growled at the jungle and returned to her abode.

Unaware of their encounter with a myth, the Halliwells soon reached the rock described by the old woman. There were plenty of snakes writhing inside and out of the crevices.

"How will we catch them?" Paige lifted an eyebrow at her sister.

"Easy." Prue shrugged and squinted at the reptiles, through her powers she whirled several serpents through the air. They collided against the outcropping and their skulls were crushed.

The women stepped daintily until they reached the dead snakes and collected them, putting them inside the bag they had brought with them.

"Easy as pie," said Prue.

"Not so fast, witch!" growled a man's voice.

The Halliwells turned and flinched when they saw several demons grinning at them.

"Isn't it funny?" said a man with red and yellow zigzagging marks on his face. "It is destiny that we will meet here."

With a sinking feeling, Prue noticed several Avatars shimmering in, behind the demons.

Phoebe smiled at Cole while her hand lingered on the tough scales of Nidhog's hide. "Do you think I've convinced him not to do the Avatars' bidding?"

Cole smirked at her. "Judging by the way the dragon looks at you, he would purr if he was able to."

It was quite cold in the cave. Phoebe tugged up the collar of her sweater and her fingers brushed against the necklace Paige had given her. She shuddered when she was yanked into a vision. She could clearly see Prue and Paige. Prue was holding the leather bag she had grabbed when they set out on their journey to the past. She was screaming at something beyond Phoebe's vision.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes in the vision and saw her sisters being surrounded by demons who grinned wickedly at them, their filed teeth gleaming in the bright sun. They were in the middle of a vibrant jungle and Phoebe's heart beat faster when she saw the dark robes of the Avatars appearing just behind the line of demons. Her sisters were being ambushed in the far past!

"The Avatars!" Phoebe groaned and turned to look at Cole, her next words coming out in a rush. "They've trapped Prue and Paige. My sisters are outnumbered; what will we do?"

Cole took a deep breath. He hadn't counted on the Avatars escaping so fast from their electronic prison. It meant they must have relied on the help of another powerful being. He shook his head; there was no time for speculation right now because they had to rescue Prue and Paige.

Measuring their chances, Cole knew his powers, as vast as they were, simply would not suffice to transport them to the past without extensive preparation. But then, Phoebe's power had grown to give her such detailed visions. Perhaps if they joined powers?

Cole looked at Phoebe, who was unconsciously patting the dragon's scales and that gave him an idea.

Grabbing her shoulders, he said, "We could go help them if we join our powers. I believe that if we follow your vision… if it's true that you can travel in and out of your premonitions, we can get there!"

Phoebe nodded slowly. "It worked when we were in the city of the Angels; I saved you then. But we're talking hundreds of years here! How will I ever find the correct hour? It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Concentrate, Phoebe," said Cole softly, caressing her silky cheek. "Do like Leo says; do you remember? Follow the bond you have with your sisters. You won't be alone. I'll use my powers to help you."

"Of course, but will it be enough?" Phoebe closed her eyes and fingered the necklace but the vision wouldn't come.

Cole guided her hand towards the dragon, saying softly, "Nidhog has powers we don't know. If you would ask him, and if the three of us joined in the search?" Cole took a deep breath and said resolutely, "I'm sure we would succeed."

Phoebe turned imploring eyes at the dragon. "Will you help us, Nidhog, please? I need you; the world needs you. If you don't help us, who knows what the future will be like!"

The dragon heard strange vibrations, sounds he was unable to comprehend. His heart though, it responded to the pleading face of the woman. The empathy she had shown him called up something in him, a need to help. And she reminded him of Frigga, the dragon's favorite goddess.

Nidhog closed and opened his big golden eyes in assent.

"Fine, now we have to concentrate, Cole." Phoebe looked up towards the dragon's back, several yards above them. "We need to be on his back."

Cole grabbed her waist and shimmered them so they sat astride the dragon's back. They held onto the bristled ridges while Phoebe fingered her bracelet, praying desperately they would be in time to save her sisters.

Her vision reappeared. She saw Prue and Paige cowering at the fireballs launched by the demons. They had managed to vanquish several of them but the Avatars were talking among themselves, obviously cooking up a plan.

Phoebe followed the pull of her heart. Cole added his own unique magic as he held her shoulders. The dragon started flapping his enormous wings and rose up slowly in the air, reaching towards the ceiling which was not a ceiling, until they were suspended between Hvelgermer and Midgard, poised for a moment between the present and the past. Guided by Phoebe's vision, they vanished.

"Take this, sucker!" Prue waved her hand at the smirking demon and it flew away, landing below a rock shaped like a thin column. Squinting fiercely at it, Prue used her telekinetic power so the base of the rock crumbled and it fell, squashing the poor demon.

Meanwhile, Paige held up her hands at a long fig. "Tree!" she said, orbing it until it swooped down on three unsuspecting demons like an enormous baseball bat and crashed against their skulls.

Paige smiled at her sister but the corners of her mouth turned downward when she noticed the Avatars using their powers to call up more of their demonic allies. It wouldn't matter how many demons they vanquished if the black-robed guys could call up any reinforcement they wanted.

The female Avatar in front of them gloated, lifting up her hands. Probably to erase them out of existence, thought Paige despairingly. The woman noticed a shadow looming over her though; she opened her mouth in astonishment when she looked upwards.

Hot flames reached down from the sky, incinerating two luckless demons. Paige saw Prue clapping her hands in delight. "Way to go, Phoebe!"

Paige looked up at the huge dragon which slowly descended from the azure sky, leisurely flapping its majestic wings. She noticed two tiny figures riding it and recognized Phoebe by her clothing.

The dragon turned his head in a wide arc, breathing fire on the other demons. Many were incinerated as fast as if they had been vanquished. Noticing the turning tide, the other demons shimmered out, followed a second later by the Avatars.

The fire spread through the forest though. Several trees burned and their limbs blackened and fell to the ground, until Cole swept his arms and eliminated the fire.

He looked down at Prue and Paige and motioned them to climb the dragon, shouting, "Come on and hop in! We have to get back!"

Meanwhile, a youth wearing a loincloth walked slowly from the jungle. He had the high forehead of his people. Approaching the two witches, he pointed up at Cole, who was still shouting at them.

"Who's that?" said the youth.

"That, my friend," said Prue rapidly in Mayan, "is _Cole, Cole Turner_. Now we've got to go." She patted his bare shoulder and vanished in swirling balls of light that shot upward. Paige followed her lead.

The two witches sat astride the dragon just behind Phoebe and Cole. Prue squeezed Cole's shoulder and said loudly, "What's the emergency, Cole? The dragon managed to destroy the demons and the cowardly Avatars fled!"

Phoebe asked her sister, "You got the snakes?"

Prue hefted her bag. "In here."

Cole said in a rush, "The urgency, dear Prudence, is that the Avatars escaped." He scowled at the jungle. "If they've breached their confinement and found you here, they could just as well ambush Piper and Billie!"

Prue blanched and turned to look at Paige. "He's right. We've got to go back, but how?"

Phoebe patted the ridge in front of her. "Nidhog, please take us home." She called to her sisters over her shoulder. "We've got to use the Power of Three!"

Prue, Paige and Phoebe started chanting, _"The Power of Three will set us free! The Power of Three will set us free!"_

The magic of the Charmed Ones, joined by that of Cole and the mythical dragon, Nidhog, yanked them out of the past and into their present.

The Mayan youth had watched them disappear, his eyes wide as saucers. He would remember this magical scene for the rest of his long life and would tell it to his children and his children's children in new cities founded in the chaos left by the Avatars' meddling.

In those tales the youth, become an old man, would tell the young children about the stranger who came out of the sky, riding a serpent with wings. Since the name _Cole, Cole Turner_ sounded too harsh in his tongue, the Mayan would speak it as _'Kukulcan.'_

There was a storm over San Francisco when they arrived, which was providential because it hid the looming shape of the dragon they were riding. The witches and Cole dismounted from Nidhog, Phoebe patting his tough hide as she muttered her thanks.

The wind was very strong and Phoebe shuddered. Noticing her discomfort, Cole waved his arms and clothed her in one of her woolen suits. He peered at the Manor and noticed flashes of lighting on the windows, exchanging a worried look with Prue.

Prue brushed her tousled hair off her face. "Something's happening inside. I've got to go and see who's attacking them."

Phoebe wanted to keep Prue by her side. She didn't want her sister to venture into danger and die once more, but she shook her head and held her tongue. Prue would do what she had to do, just like the other Charmed Ones.

Paige scowled at Cole one last time before she orbed into the Manor, followed by Prue.

Cole touched Phoebe's shoulder and leaned towards her to inhale her perfume. It gave him strength to hope she would be there waiting for his return. "I've got to go, love. I will help your sisters. Please, please take care."

"Cole…" Phoebe choked back a sob.

Cole caressed her cheek. "Wait for me, Phoebe. Remember, nothing will ever take me from you. I'll always return to you."

Cole shimmered out.

Phoebe shivered; she wrapped the jacket of her suit around her. She turned to the left and walked towards Paige's green car which wasn't parked where Paige usually left it. There was an unmoving shape next to it and she could hear sniffling sounds coming from inside. Phoebe ran to the figure and knelt down, trembling when she recognized Piper.

Phoebe realized she had seen this before in her vision, the one she'd had when she received Cole's first letter. She cursed herself because she had been unable to prevent it.

Piper was very pale. Phoebe held her wrist and breathed a sigh of relief when she found her pulse, albeit weak. She turned to the boys crying inside the Beetle.

Phoebe opened the door of the car and grabbed Wyatt. Chris was rocking back and forth, bawling.

She turned around and noticed Paige orbing in.

Paige said, "Hurry, we have to get Piper and the boys out before they get us …"

She trailed off, turning to glare at the Manor. "They've got the Book of Shadows and are using _our_ spells!"

"How'd they get it?" asked Phoebe dazedly. She knew what Paige was going to say and it felt quite unreal. Billie couldn't have betrayed them after all they had gone through. Billie had been trapped in that artificial reality by the Avatars themselves, she couldn't be working for them!

But Paige muttered the word that sank Phoebe in despair. "Billie."

Phoebe shuddered, cursing her inability to alter the flow of events so this wouldn't occur. A few seconds later Prue orbed in, followed by Cole.

Prue gazed at Piper and bent down. She laid her hand on Piper's shoulder and used her whitelighter powers. There was a golden glow all over Piper's body as she was healed.

Phoebe sighed in relief when Piper finally opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"Billie betrayed us," said Paige bitterly, crossing her arms. "There are demons hurling spells inside the Manor, our very own spells. Billie is among them."

Piper shook her head weakly. "You've got it wrong, Paige. We went to the Underworld. Fought the demons and…" She paused and looked at her sons who were crying.

"For cripe's sake! We've got to get them out of here!" said Piper urgently.

Prue grabbed Wyatt's hand and gently squeezed Chris' shoulder. She turned to Piper and smiled briefly, "Don't worry; I'll take them to Victor's."

Piper nodded wearily while Prue and the boys vanished in a swirl of bright light.

"So what happened?" asked Phoebe.

"Well, we fought them. Your demon friend," said Piper, looking at Cole. "She and a few others helped us. Guess they don't want the Avatars to control everyone. The bastard demons had already pushed the button of their machine to trap people inside their computers."

Piper smiled tiredly. "Didn't work as they thought because I used my powers, you know. I reversed time until the darned button or whatever wasn't pushed. Then I destroyed their contraption."

"And?" said Cole, cocking an eyebrow at her.

Prue orbed in and said softly, "Victor was startled but the boys are in good hands, I managed to grab Leo too. He's there watching his sons."

Piper nodded her thanks and said wearily, "The demons started fighting us. Billie was pretty useful. We were winning until the darned Avatars showed up."

Piper stood up and brushed her trousers. "I grabbed Leo and orbed to the Manor. Billie followed me, together with Daiyu and other demons who wanted to help us. Then the bad guys showed up. We were losing until Billie summoned the Book of Shadows."

Piper sounded very tired as she continued her story. "She gave our demon allies some useful spells. Turned the tide for a while."

"So that's why those demons were using our spells," said Paige wonderingly while Cole rolled his eyes behind her back.

"Anyway, I made my way here to take the boys out of the battle." Piper smiled bitterly. "Those bastards destroyed our SUV so I thought about your car, Paige."

Prue looked at the Manor. "So what will we do?"

Cole pointed at the bag which she held by a thin cord. "Storm the Manor and create a shield using the Power of Four. Ought to hold them out for a while."

Phoebe frowned at him. "The Avatars are bound to break the shield, though."

Cole pointed at Billie. "While we hold them at bay, you can brew the potion that kills Avatars."

"What are the ingredients?" said Billie as she bit her bottom lip.

"Don't worry, honey," said Piper, patting her shoulder. "Leo gave me the list. He said they are the same ones we used before, just add the snakes. It'll give it more power."

Billie scrunched up her nose. "So why didn't we use it then, if Leo had it? Would've saved you the trouble of getting the snakes."

Cole took a deep breath. "I know something about the way Avatars operate. They changed reality so the old potion wouldn't hurt them. Hopefully the new one will."

Billie's hand trembled as she mixed the potion in the cauldron. She heard a booming sound coming from outside the house as the demons marshaled their forces. She had to hurry!

As she added ingredients, her movements steadily became more assured. Billie remembered the lessons the Charmed Ones taught her and tried to concentrate in their voices while she ignored the shaking floor. Finally she added the shredded skin and venomous gland of the snakes and she stirred the cauldron, stepping back to avoid the noxious fumes.

After the liquid settled, she ladled the potion into several vials which she pocketed in her jeans. The shaking was getting worse so she trotted down the stairs and made her way to the parlor.

"Here," said Billie, holding up the vials. She gave one to each Halliwell, keeping the last for herself.

Cole said hoarsely. "Just in time, too. The shield is failing."

The sparkling shield broke in front of the parlor and several Avatars stepped through.

Alpha gloated at the witches. "And now, my friends," he said, glancing sideways at his companions. "We will dispose of the last obstacles that stand in our way to achieve our perfect Utopia."

"Not so fast, mister," shouted Phoebe while she launched her vial, followed by her sisters.

The vials reached the Avatars and broke. However, nothing happened. The sisters looked incredulously at each other. The smoke returned to the vials and flew back to their hands in reverse.

"Gosh, what the hell happened!" growled Piper as a shower of golden light descended from the ceiling and condensed into the Angel of Destiny.

She waved her hand at them in admonishment. "You have obstructed destiny for far too long, children."

Phoebe glanced at Cole and what she noticed made her frown. He didn't seem fazed at all; in fact, he was smirking.

The reason became clear a few seconds later when a random pattern of dark and bright lights shot down from the ceiling, swirling around and shrinking until the shape of a young man became visible.

He wore ragged jeans, a torn t-shirt, and a leather jacket; his black hair was styled in a crew cut. He smiled at Cole.

"Just in time, Kyle B." Cole nodded at the young man.

The boy seemed oddly familiar to Phoebe. He was very handsome, with finely chiseled features; his face was oval-shaped with a thin, straight nose. He had smooth cheeks and thin lips that tugged upwards in a lopsided smirk.

Phoebe was shocked, though, when she gazed into Kyle's eyes. They were the deepest blue she had ever seen and she noticed grey specks dancing inside. She knew that hue very well.

The boy had Cole's eyes. Phoebe realized with a sinking feeling that the newcomer must be his son.

 

 


	16. Epilogue: Forever Charmed

 

Phoebe tugged on Cole's sleeve to attract his attention. She yearned to ask him who was this boy but then she noticed a shimmering behind the Angel of Destiny and realized three Elders had come. They were joined a second later by the black shadow of the Angel of Death.

This appeared to be the end for the Charmed Ones, thought Phoebe bitterly. She could see no way to escape this juggernaut. She didn't believe for a moment that the Power of Four, even combined with Cole's powers would be enough to withstand the intent of these daunting beings.

Her sister's voice distracted Phoebe. She glanced at Paige who timidly said, "You're Kyle Brody, right?"

Somehow, her words dispelled Phoebe's despairing mood. The presence of the boy surely meant Cole had something up his sleeve and that gave her a shimmer of hope.

Kyle glared at Paige and angrily shook his head. "Nope, I'm not one of your boy toys, Paige."

Piper scowled at the boy and lifted her hand, her finger pointing at Kyle. "That's no way to speak to a lady, young man."

Kyle crossed his arms and then he sneered. "Look who's talking! Let's say you're not precisely known for your courteous manners, Piper!"

Cole made tsking sounds, narrowing his eyes at the boy. "Kyle B, how many times have I told you to watch your temper?"

Kyle shot him an unrepentant grin. "Sorry, Cole, though you're well aware that Paige drives me nuts!"

The Angel of Destiny started to say, "We have no time for…"

Her words were rudely interrupted when Kyle lifted his arms, casting a shield around the group. It shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow while strange shapes resembling triangles and squares were fleetingly visible upon its surface.

Phoebe saw that the beings outside, Angels, Avatars, Elders and demons, appeared to be frozen in time.

"Cole, could you tell me what this means?" said Phoebe in a low voice.

"Certainly, dear." Cole smiled proudly at the young man. "Allow me to introduce this young boy. His name is Kyle Benjamin Turner and he's my son. I wanted something that sounded like my name, and of course I also wanted to honor my father."

The sisters and Billie gasped.

"Knew it!" Paige said triumphantly, stabbing her finger towards Cole. "You profess to love Phoebe so much but you had a son behind her back, with a wanton demoness I suppose."

Cole growled at her. Visibly calming himself down, he said with irritation tingeing his voice, "As often happens, you're completely wrong, Paige."

He motioned towards the youth who was glaring at Paige. "Kyle is Phoebe's son. Don't you see the resemblance?"

Hearing this news, Phoebe felt dizzy and her legs grew weaker. Only Cole's strong arm around her waist kept her from falling; like Paige, she was thinking that Cole had had a son with someone else, perhaps a woman he met in Limbo. She couldn't believe that Kyle was her son. How could that possibly be true?

"But… how?" Phoebe said hoarsely against Cole's leather jacket.

"Limbo is a very strange place," said Cole gently. "The physical rules are very different. I told you that while I was there, time flowed strangely."

He let go of her and ruffled his short-cropped hair. "One day I found a newborn baby. I just didn't know what to do."

Cole bit his lip while he rubbed his forehead as he recalled those trying times. "I could sense the baby was in despair. I talked to him, tried to calm him down. Somehow, I felt a strong kinship with him. At first I thought it was because he was a castaway like me, a baby they had thrown out from the normal world. But then he opened his eyes and I recognized my very own." Cole whispered against Phoebe's hair. "Looking carefully at his face, I could tell he was your son."

"When the baby left the Seer's womb…" mumbled Phoebe to herself

"He went straight to Limbo." Cole nodded slowly. "He had committed no crime so he couldn't go to the Wasteland. In that place which knows no time, the baby took a while to find me."

He said wistfully, "Somehow, in caring for him I managed to forget my own problems." He grinned at Kyle. "He was such a handful, always full of energy and mischief as befits his nature, let me tell you!"

Paige glared at Kyle. "Of course he was, the baby was evil incarnate from the start! He tried to burn me to a cinder!"

Kyle crossed his arms and muttered sullenly. "I'm sorry I failed. Would've saved Dad a lot of trouble!"

Piper put her arm around Paige to forestall another jab at Kyle. She tried to calm down her sister. "Hush, Paige. Let them talk!"

Piper's instincts told her the boy wasn't evil at all. He may look like some kind of rebel but in his body language, in the way Kyle spoke, Piper could see how much he resembled future Chris and Wyatt. Piper just didn't have it in her heart to condemn the boy out of hand as easily as Paige did.

But then Piper recalled when she was in Limbo. She pointed her finger at Kyle. "How come I didn't see you when I was there?"

Kyle smirked, uncannily resembling Phoebe's mischievous look. "I had left by that time. I had to gain more control of my powers to be able to do this." He waved his hand at Paige and instantly she was clothed like a clown. Her chic dress became like a loose tent, liberally sprinkled with polka dots. Paige's nose grew and turned an angry red, just like her hair, which resembled that of Ronald McDonald.

"Kyle, Kyle," said Cole reprovingly, though he was trying hard to hold back his snickers at the way Paige looked.

"All right, all right!" Kyle mumbled. He snapped his fingers and Paige returned to her normal appearance. He frowned at Cole. "Spoilsport!"

Cole scowled at Paige and Phoebe. "So the baby was evil, right? Can you tell me what made you so sure that a two-month fetus was evil?"

"He made things burst into flames!" said Paige.

"She's right, Cole," said Phoebe in a low voice, tinged with regret. "The pregnancy made me ill, very ill."

Cole framed Phoebe's face with his hands and looked into her eyes. "I know, love. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. You've got to understand though. The Source possessed him just like he possessed me. Besides, it was in Kyle's nature to be mischievous."

He caressed with his thumb Phoebe's soft skin. "He was the product of our love and magic. The baby's gifts were out of control due to the interference of the Seer. Let me ask you this, who do you think was controlling the Seer, feeding her the right visions?"

"Who?" said Phoebe, glancing sideways at Prue. The oldest Halliwell appeared to be taking it all in stride. She had a hunch Prue knew something and frowned at her. "I think you knew about this."

Prue smiled guilelessly, "Of course I did. It was Kyle who pressured the Elders to let me return to Earth." She waved at the boy. "Hiya, Kyle!"

He shot her a wide grin. "Nice to see you, aunt Prue!"

"Fine, fine," said Piper irritatedly. She turned to Cole. "So who controlled the Seer, then?"

"The Angel of Destiny." Cole shrugged and gazed at Phoebe, trying to frame his thoughts. "Phoebe, think about it. You were one of the prophesied Charmed Ones, the embodiment of good. I was a reformed demon with dark powers. What would have been the magical qualities of our son, if he had been left alone?"

"I don't know, Cole," said Phoebe tiredly as she rubbed her forehead. "I can hardly think straight right now."

"He would be a chaotic mix of good and evil," said Cole. "Our son would have been perfect to assume the role he was destined for."

"What role?" Paige said, snorting in disbelief.

"Haven't you figured out?" Prue turned to smile at her sisters. "You have a mix of good and evil, a chaotic blend of the strongest magic around…"

"Our son was destined to become the Angel of Chaos," said Cole simply.

"What!" Piper lifted her arms, spluttering. "Didn't know there was an Angel of Chaos!"

Cole smiled fondly at his son and then turned around to face Phoebe. "The struggle between Good and Evil has always been there. It defines us and makes us who we are, but there's a more fundamental battle. This struggle has shaped the Universe since the beginning. It underlies reality."

"The interplay between Destiny and Chaos," said Kyle shortly.

"Exactly." Cole nodded. "Entropy and order, Destiny and Chaos, control versus free will." He glared at the Angel of Destiny, dimly visible through the ever-changing shield.

"So the Angel of Destiny…" Phoebe was beginning to understand why she had been manipulated so cruelly when the Seer fed her that potion and insisted she should give up her child. If the Avatars could micromanage reality and force her to give up Cole for good, surely the smug Seer was aided by the powers of the Angel of Destiny when Phoebe forgot her very self, the love that made her who she was. They twisted her feelings beyond recognition; Phoebe could not explain otherwise why she had been so willing to cast away her unborn son, only to make an abrupt turn when she was herself and yearn so avidly to have a child later on.

Once the Angel of Destiny got rid of her competition, they left Phoebe to her own devices. She glared at the Angel, remembering the trick she pulled on Piper, on all of them, when she kidnapped Leo and kept him a prisoner in order to 'motivate' them to fight harder.

If the Angel was capable of such tactics, then surely Destiny had conspired to snuff out her competition so she could be the sole arbiter of humanity's future.

And left to her own self, Phoebe's hunger for motherhood returned with a vengeance. The Charmed One balled her fists in anger. She wanted to vanquish them all, the Avatars, and even Destiny for tampering with her very soul.

"I still don't buy it…" Paige said snidely but Phoebe shot her a glare while she yelled at her. "Shut up, Paige! Won't you shut up for once and think before you flap open your stupid, opinionated mouth!"

Paige cowered before Phoebe's ire. She wasn't used to seeing her sister so angry.

Phoebe turned to look at Kyle. The boy's face, she realized, was a mixture of her own fine features, stamped with Cole's eyes and strong chin. She said sadly, "Will you ever forgive me?" She wiped the tears falling down her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Why did my powers fail me? I should've realized you might have been the Twice Blessed Child!"

Cole gently turned Phoebe's face towards him. "Chaos will always escape prophecy; that's why you couldn't see Kyle in your premonitions, Phoebe. It's also why Destiny did not foresee this, else she would have kidnapped you or done something equally nasty."

Piper looked sharply at Kyle, who was nervously shuffling his feet on the floor. It was obvious to her that, despite having all those awesome powers, Kyle was only a teenager. She hoped he wouldn't be too tough on Phoebe.

Kyle smiled tentatively at his mother. "It was hard at first, Phoebe. I resented you so much for abandoning me!"

He pointed at Cole. "But as I grew up, Cole told me all about you. He explained to me your reasons for doing what you did. You should have looked at his face when he talked about you! There was so much love reflected there, I couldn't help but hope I'd get to know you." Kyle shrugged. "Guess I forgave you then."

Phoebe walked timidly towards Kyle and hugged him awkwardly. He patted his mother's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I've been keeping an eye on you. Remember when you had that vision in the City of Angels?"

Phoebe frowned at him, recognizing the expression Kyle wore. It was the same stony face Cole put on every time he confessed he'd done something mischievous. She took a step back and crossed her arms. "What did you do?"

Kyle wiggled his eyebrows. "I might have jostled your memories." He lifted up his arms when he saw Phoebe's angry scowl. "Hey, just destroyed the nasty pattern Destiny imposed on you so you'd never forgive Cole."

Phoebe glanced at the immobile Angel of Destiny, anger twisting her fine features. "She did, huh?"

"Indeed." Kyle shrugged. "I reawakened your hidden memories."

Phoebe frowned at her son but having Kyle by her side, the unborn baby she had discarded and mourned years ago, that made her feel giddy with excitement and she couldn't stay angry at him for long. She smiled at him, huffing, "Well, mister, you're forgiven but don't do it again."

Kyle pursed his lips in thought. "I might've helped you with the Avatar, you know, when you met him outside that restaurant? Nudged a stone so it fell on the bastard."

Phoebe laughed and grabbed his arm, squeezing it hard. "Like father, like son, right?"

Cole walked up to them and embraced both, whispering into the ear of his fiancée, "He's like you, Phoebe; he has your capacity to love. Kyle made me grow up so fast just to catch up with him. I felt near you whenever I looked at him, when I was trapped in Limbo."

Piper coughed to call their attention. "Well, I should say welcome to the family, Kyle!"

The boy nodded curtly at her while Piper looked at Cole sharply. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Cole shrugged guiltily. "I wanted to wait for the right moment. I didn't want to startle Phoebe but then events ran out of hand, and I ran out of time."

Billie, who had kept silent throughout the exchange, took advantage of the peaceful moment to voice her question. She pointed at the Avatars outside the shield. "Why now, though? Why did Destiny favor the Avatars?"

Cole smiled at the beautiful blonde. "Because of the coming Singularity. The advance in human knowledge will be so fast and powerful that humanity will finally escape the clutches of the Avatars and Destiny."

Cole grabbed Phoebe's shoulders, gently caressing her. "Don't you see? Humanity has been kept in shackles for far too long. We aren't meant to be controlled, to be just a plaything of Avatars and Destiny." He said passionately, "We are meant to be free, to strive ever onwards and grow wiser."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at him. "What about Good and Evil?"

"The struggle between them will go on, as long as humanity exists," said Cole. "We will never be perfect, forever tempted by evil. It defines us just as strongly as the struggle between destiny and chaos rules the Universe. But mankind will not be in Limbo anymore!"

"You paint a rosy picture, Cole," said Phoebe thoughtfully.

He muttered, "I know what it feels like to be trapped in a place where you have no will and you are unable to act. I was content to remain there, though; there was a certain… placidity to that place."

"What changed your mind?" said Billie.

Cole smiled at his fiancée. "You did, Phoebe. Kyle said you were in danger. The Avatars were ready to make their move and the Charmed Ones, even with their powers, could not withstand them if Destiny helped the Avatars underhandedly."

"So…" Phoebe bit her lip.

"Your love kept me sane in that hellish place. Kyle reminded me of you. Even after he left to take his place among the Angels, I felt you so near."

Cole kissed her smooth brow. "I'll always return to you, Phoebe, but I've learned my lesson. I will be with you only if you choose me, if you really want me to."

"I do, Cole," Phoebe raised herself on tiptoe to kiss him. "You've made me alive once more. I remember how strong our love was, and I feel the same way I did before Destiny separated us."

"Guys," Piper said, this time feeling really sorry for interrupting them. "How will we deal with them?" She pointed at the ominous figures of the Avatars outside the shield.

"By the way, mister." Piper turned to Kyle and said in a stern tone belied by her smile. "What in hell's blazes is your shield made of?"

Kyle shrugged nonchalantly. "It's woven out of pure chaos. Even Destiny cannot penetrate it, you know. Entropy always prevails and all that."

Cole exchanged a look with his son and then swept his gaze across the Charmed Ones, including Billie. "Kyle will distract the meddlesome Angel of Destiny. You'll have time to vanquish several Avatars. The Collective will be so weakened it will take them hundreds of years to grow back their strength. By then, after the Singularity has occurred, they won't be able to tame us."

Cole looked pensively out of the window. "Who knows? By that time humanity's powers may well surpass theirs."

"Fine." Phoebe raised her vial and nodded at her son.

The Angel of Chaos waved his arms and the shield collapsed in on itself. It moved to envelop the astonished Angel of Destiny. Left to their own devices, the Avatars could not escape the potions launched by the women and five of them, including Alpha and Kappa, were incinerated and vanished in seconds.

The rest rapidly became translucent and faded out.

The demons shimmered out in a hurry when they saw the vaunted Avatars so easily vanquished. Only Daiyu was left.

The beautiful demoness bowed mockingly at Cole and the Charmed Ones. "Seems we make a good team, Bao-yu."

Cole folded his hands and bowed at her. "Indeed we do, Daiyu."

The demoness smiled and waved her arm as she shimmered out. "Until next time."

Kyle snapped his fingers and the shield around the Angel of Destiny vanished.

The Angel looked around. She shrugged in defeat and growled at Kyle. "You've won this time, my brother Chaos, but I'll be back."

Kyle smiled mockingly. "I'm counting on that, sister."

The Angel of Destiny vanished in a shower of gold that angrily shot upwards through the ceiling.

**Halliwell Manor  
Four months later**

"Do you accept this man as your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" said Penny Halliwell. She muttered low in her throat, "Hope he sticks this time around."

"I do." Phoebe said firmly. Cole gazed appreciatively at his wife, who looked radiant in a low-cut beige gown.

"You may kiss the groom," said Penny a bit grumpily, adding at the last moment with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "Blessed be!"

Phoebe kissed Cole while their loved ones clapped heartily. The Halliwell sisters smiled at each other.

Leo wrapped his arms around Chris and Wyatt, who had appeared out of the future. Chris squinted at Wyatt, whose hair was a violent green. "You look funny!"

Wyatt retorted, "So do you!"

The boys turned and growled at their cousin Kyle, who wore a leather jacket. The Angel of Chaos was sneering. He obviously liked to prank them. Shouting threats, they started running after him.

Penny rolled her eyes at them. "Boys will be boys," she muttered sullenly. "And that's why I prefer girls!"

Billie tugged on the sleeve of her bridesmaid's dress made of silk. She felt a bit uncomfortable as she stole a glance at her watch. She expected John to come over after the ceremony was over. Billie felt quite comfortable with her fellow student, who accepted magic like he did everything, with a wide-eyed look. Still, she didn't want to introduce him to magic such as this; seeing a ghost as priestess would be too weird, even for John.

Prue exchanged a glance with Billie and sighed impatiently. She wore the same type of dress, which delineated softly the generous curves of her body. It was black, which made her blue eyes seem the more startling. Like Billie, Prue was a bridesmaid who impatiently waited for someone. Jan Walsh would come over later.

Prue had gushed to her friend she met at the museum about Piper's cooking. The two spent hours talking archeology, and Prue devoutly hoped they would soon become something more than friends.

"Thank you, Penny," said Cole politely after he got his breath back from kissing his wife.

"You may call me Ms. Halliwell, dear," said Penny acidly. Grams had not forgiven Cole for giving Phoebe a son and not a daughter. She privately thought that a female Angel of Chaos would have been so much better!

Cole rolled his eyes discreetly as he turned to grin at Victor and Patty. Phoebe's parents were keeping an eye on their rambunctious grandchildren, the present Chris and Wyatt.

The older ones had returned from their futile chase after Kyle. Both boys were busy trying to avoid answering Paige's probing questions.

"So, has this Singularity thing started yet?" whispered Paige into Wyatt's ear.

"I can't tell you, aunt. It would violate some causality law or other." Wyatt looked around, hoping to catch Henry's eye so he would rescue him from Paige.

"Just a teeny, tiny bit of information, please," whined Paige, holding her thumb and her index finger an inch apart.

Chris smiled serenely. "Things are very different, I can tell you that."

After the guests partook of Piper's lavish banquet, Victor took young Chris and Wyatt home for the night. Penny and Patty waved goodbye to their family before they returned to the spirit world.

The older Chris and Wyatt then bid adieu to their family and left, followed eagerly by Kyle, who still wanted to prank them.

"Where's Kyle?" said Phoebe, glancing at the parlor.

"In here, Phoebe." Kyle touched his mother's back and Phoebe jumped at the surprise.

"Kyle, how many times have I told you—?"

"Sorry, dad." Kyle shrugged his shoulders unrepentantly. He smirked at Cole. "What do you expect from the Angel of Chaos, though?"

"It's ok, Cole." Phoebe called over her shoulder, hugging her son tightly. "Actually I've gotten used to it."

She stepped back and glared at Kyle. "Though that prank you pulled on Elise wasn't funny!"

He smiled. "How was I to know she kept all her personal stuff on her work computer?"

He lifted his hands to forestall Phoebe's questions. "Don't worry, Phoebe. I'll fix it somehow… I hope."

"You'd better, young man." Phoebe's warm smile belied the harshness of her words. "Elise is not pleased at all."

"And on that note, I'll leave you two," said Kyle, holding his father and mother, together at last, in a tight hug. After a second or two he shimmered out in a swirling, chaotic mix of light that shot upwards before disappearing through the ceiling.

When they reached the foot of the stairs, Cole smiled at his wife and easily lifted her into his strong arms.

Phoebe swatted his shoulder. "I can walk upstairs, you know." She grinned at him. "I'm glad we're spending our first married night at the Manor."

"It's your house, Phoebe," said Cole softly. "It is where you grew up and became the woman I love. We couldn't do anything less."

Cole slowly walked upstairs with Phoebe safely cradled in his arms. Her gaze lingered on the photos on the wall showing their loved ones. Phoebe smiled at a picture of Grams and Patty. Next she frowned at a picture of Andy and Prue; she was sad at Prue's missed opportunity with him. She had started her own campaign to use her influence with the Angel of Chaos so that Andy, too, would come back one day. She owed Prue this.

Cole kissed her brow. "Don't think too much, dear."

Phoebe grinned at him. Over Cole's shoulder she saw a photo of Chris and Wyatt, the boys stood between Leo and Piper. When they reached the first floor, Phoebe smiled widely at a photo of Cole and her, taken the day after they vanquished the Avatars. Though they appeared weary in the picture, the way she and Cole smiled at each other made her heart soar every time she saw it, for they had battled Destiny to stay together and they had won.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Phoebe's gaze lingered on a framed photo of the four Charmed Ones. Prue sat at the center of the lawn, the Manor clearly visible behind her. She was surrounded by Paige and Piper while Phoebe cuddled against Piper's shoulder. The four Halliwells smiled at the camera; Phoebe sighed when she remembered Cole was the one who took that shot.

An hour later, Phoebe was cuddling next to her husband, gazing into Cole's eyes, which struck her as blue as the ocean off the California coast.

For a moment, Phoebe saw a strange vision. She could distinguish the faint shapes of their descendants. The people frolicked along beaches whose color was unknown to Phoebe. She gasped when she looked up, for they played under different skies which surely were not Earth's.

Phoebe sighed when the premonition stopped. She really didn't care for those vistas of infinity when she had by her side the person who really counted, who had always had her heart. Infinity become solid, the man who turned away from evil for her and went through so much pain and suffering. She looked lovingly at her husband, who had become so much more than she had ever hoped for, outwitting Destiny itself.

Phoebe had Cole by her side, and this time she was sure their love would be eternal. They had braved insurmountable odds to be together. She knew her heart belonged to him and Cole's soul, it was hers too.

"With you by my side," whispered Cole, caressing her cheek. "Wilderness were Paradise enough!"

"What, Fitzgerald and not Shakespeare?" Phoebe laughed softly, her fingertips tracing Cole's eyebrows.

"I'm branching out, you know." He smiled boyishly and sought her lips.

They kissed tenderly and slowly, sure in the knowledge that they had a lifetime to enjoy their love. There would be struggles and disagreements along the way but they had each other, and that was enough for Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell.

A week later, the Charmed Ones and guests had a lively conversation. John sat on the couch, talking animatedly with Prue's date, Jan Walsh.

John turned to Billie. "I'll need your help with the code; can you have lunch with me in the Trattoria?"

Billie blew a strand of blond hair off her face and nodded. "Sure."

Though she still missed Christy, Billie had learned to deal with the pain and looked forward to the magic she would learn under the auspices of the Halliwells.

Prue lifted her eyebrow at Piper, who was arguing with Leo about the insurance for their SUV. Piper nodded at her older sister, signaling her approval of Jan. It didn't make any difference really, because Prue was stubborn enough to do what she wanted but it was nice to know Piper approved. It had ever been so between the two of them.

Paige cuddled against Henry's shoulder. She yawned because one of her charges, the French witch, had kept her up last night.

"Where's Phoebe?" said Piper, glancing at her watch.

"Here, hon." Phoebe smiled and hefted her bag where she kept her laptop. "I got it back from the shop. Seems there was nothing wrong with it."

Prue noted her sister's tan. "Had a good time in… where was it? Fiji?"

"We sure did. The beaches were fabulous!"

"Where's Cole?" said Piper. She smiled fondly when she looked at Phoebe's radiant face. She recalled the time when she had just married Leo and her gaze slid to her husband, seated by her side. Piper hoped her sister and Cole would have a strong marriage like the one she and Leo had.

"Right here, Piper." Cole strolled into the parlor. He held up a mug filled with steaming coffee. He sipped it and sighed contentedly. "Missed this."

He wrapped his arm around his wife and asked Prue about her job. The conversation went on for several minutes, until Prue shivered when a draft of cold wind touched her bare shoulders. She looked towards the main door and frowned when she saw it was open. One of the boys, probably Wyatt, had obviously forgotten to close it.

Prue raised her hand to close the door using her telekinesis but she thought better of it. Turning to Paige she smiled with a touch of wickedness. "Shall we do the honors?"

Piper followed Prue's gaze and scowled at the door. She mock-glared at her sisters, shaking her head and snuggling closer to Leo. "You two are such show offs!"

Prue shrugged while she and Paige used their combined powers, and the door closed with a soft thud.

The sounds coming from inside Halliwell Manor continued, a crescendo of laughter and words that meshed together, like the soaring movement in a Bach sonata after it had reached a very satisfying resolution.

And life at Halliwell Manor would go on and on, forever charmed.

 

**THE END**


End file.
